Beloved Forgiveness
by joedan84
Summary: FINISHED!!! (Rating to be safe) When Clark finds Chloe's diary he vows to get her back, but she's not so willing. It will take more than words to bring her back to Smallville and into Clark's life.
1. Default Chapter

Started: May 30, 2002  
  
Finished: June 21, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! If I did I would be writing movies, not stories. Don't even get me started on that topic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Beloved Forgiveness  
  
  
  
Author's Note 1: Thank you to all my betas! LaCasta, you are a true gem! I couldn't have gotten the story to this point without you. MaryClare (a.k.a. IloveClarkKent) you have such a pure talent for writing Chloe. You are amazing. This story wouldn't have the Chloe that we all know and love if it wasn't for you! Much thanks to Zinaya (Shannon) for being a great beta. This one definitely knows what betaing is all about! She managed to tell it like it is, point out mistakes, and still make me feel like a princess. Thanks so much all of you.I owe you one!  
  
Author's Note 2: This is a companion piece to my songfic 'Lost Soul.' I wrote that songfic and thought to myself.Hey, that would make a good story. Unfortunately the story has started with following the songfic and totally branched off. It will eventually meet with the songfic again down the line, though. So, here's the story! (You do not need to read the songfic to understand the story! I will attach the songfic as the last chapter!!)  
  
Chapter 1- Range  
  
Clark was rearranging his loft when he found a small blue book. It had been stuffed under one of the floorboards, but he easily removed it and brushed off the thick layer of dust. The silver nameplate on the front made him gasp. It read: CHLOE.  
  
Chloe had left over two and a half years ago without saying goodbye. Just disappeared into thin air. Clark had gone to her house the day after graduation to find it completely empty. No one knew where she went, or why she left. All Clark knew was that Chloe was gone.  
  
He couldn't understand why Chloe would leave without telling him. Clark had considered himself Chloe's best friend, but she hadn't told him where she was going. That's what hurt Clark the most. Clark waited for Chloe for over a year. Not until that year was up did Clark give in to Pete, Lana, and Lex's insistent pleading to give up and try to move on. It had hurt to do so, but Clark couldn't live day by day in hopes of something that would never come.  
  
A single tear fell from Clark's eye. He hugged the book to his chest, as he rose and carried the book to his room. There, he tucked the diary firmly under his mattress. It haunted him there for three weeks before he forced himself to open it.  
  
  
  
'I have a confession. I bought you for the sole purpose of venting about Clark. Is that lame? Yes. Pathetic? Yes! I know it's unlike me, but I have no one to talk to and can't keep my feelings in any longer. This seems easy enough, right? Wrong! With all my experience in writing I still can't be straight when talking about my feelings. Hence, this is why I am talking to a book and not to Clark himself.  
  
Want to know my problem? I really don't care if you do or don't, So I'll tell you anyway. I, Chloe Sullivan am in love with Clark Kent. He's my best friend. I know, I know. How cliché is that? I can't help it. He's so kind, caring, and selfless. Almost perfect.  
  
Yes, I said almost. Almost because he's in love with Lana Lang. Miss Perfect. Head Cheerleader. Quarterback's girlfriend. Yes, she  
  
does have a boyfriend! She is taken. Does that stop Clark? No! It almost makes me feel bad for him.  
  
Yes, again almost. At least he's feeling the same way I am. Even if it isn't about me! I know it's mean! I can't help it! I feel a strange sense of pleasure when I see the pain in Clark's eyes when he looks at Whitney and Lana. I may be a masochist. Or maybe I'm just his best friend and his secret admirer. Either way this can't be good  
  
Well, now you're up to date! More later!'  
  
  
  
Chloe had bought a diary for the sole purpose of letting out her feelings for Clark? That had to be wrong. Clark couldn't see Chloe being that insecure. He suddenly had a feeling of dread. These pages were filled with Chloe's flowing script. Every word in the diary was centered around himself. He wished he had never found the diary. He should have just thrown it out. Clark had finally gotten used to the fact that Chloe wasn't coming back, but now these feelings would be pulled to the surface. He didn't know if he could deal with that again. Clark decided to go talk to Pete. Pete knew a lot about Chloe, he was the one she had confided in.  
  
Clark could have gotten to Pete's within seconds, but he opted to walk so he could collect his thoughts. It took him almost ten minutes to get to Pete's. Clark took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
"Hey, man. What's up?" Pete asked a moment later.  
  
"Tell me about Chloe," Clark said, pain filling his voice.  
  
"Clark, I've told you every detail over and over. I don't know what else I can tell you," Pete said wishing he could help his friend.  
  
"Tell me about how she felt about me," Clark pressed.  
  
"Clark, I told you back in high school that she liked you," Pete said. He felt sorry for Clark. Clark had never been the same since Chloe left.  
  
"I know you did. That's why I asked her to the formal. But I think there was more. I don't think that's the whole truth," Clark said.  
  
"Clark." Pete said not wanting to explain further.  
  
"I know there's something you're not saying. Tell me," Clark demanded.  
  
Pete gave in. "She loved you, Clark. You meant as much to her as you thought Lana meant to you."  
  
Clark took in a sharp breath. "I have to go," Clark said jogging around the side of the house. He didn't hear Pete calling his name as his speed kicked in.  
  
Clark went straight to his room. He picked up the diary. As soon as he did he dropped it as if it had burned him, and began to pace. He wanted to read it, but at the same time Clark dreaded what he would find out. He longed to find out why Chloe had left him so many years ago. Clark took a deep breath and opened the diary to the next entry.  
  
  
  
'Clark hasn't been spending much time with me lately. I finally confronted him about it. I'm so proud of myself. I asked him if he was outgrowing me. His reply was, "Chloe, I could never outgrow you. Other than vertically." I actually blushed when he said it! It's amazing how far that Kent charm will get him! I forgave him, I couldn't help it! I mean, I know that they have blinders for horses so do you think they could make blinders for the Kent charm? Must look into this..  
  
I see him stare longingly at Lana and it breaks my heart! I vow to hate him for the rest of my life. Then, he does or says something like this. All past transgressions get wiped away.  
  
I blame it on the Kent charm!'  
  
  
  
Clark tucked the diary back under his mattress. When it was safely out of sight he left the house. He broke into a run and just kept going. Everything flew by in a blur. So many thoughts were racing through his head, it was hard to tie one down.  
  
This news was a shock to him. He knew Chloe had liked him. He found that out when Ryan had read her mind, then when Pete had confronted him a few weeks later. Clark just never knew to what extent her crush had ranged. Obviously it was more than he gave credit for! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2- Big News  
  
'It's gone. My baby is gone. No, I don't mean Clark! I mean the Torch. To quote Clark, "The Torch was torched." It was so scary. I was typing and the computer burst into flames. As I moved away it was like the flames were following me. I yelled for Clark, don't ask why. As soon as he yelled my name the fire went out. When he came in I just clung to him. It was so unlike me, but I was really shaken up. I just squeezed Clark as hard as I could. I'm surprised I didn't hurt him! When I was in Clark's arms, I knew everything would be okay. I feel so safe when I'm around him. But, I digress. I am devoting every spare moment to resurrecting my pride and joy. It will take a long while to fix the damage. Ironically my wall wasn't harmed. Not even a singe mark on the Wall-Of-Weird! So,  
  
now I can move it to the new office and put a picture of Coach Walt on it. The main thing that makes me stand out from everyone else..the jocks,  
  
the cheerleaders, the nerds.is my Wall-Of-Weird. I guess being weird is my destiny. Maybe I should go on my wall!'  
  
Clark had almost lost Chloe that day. It had scared him, but she had been okay. Clark had almost forgotten about that little incident. That had been so long ago. Over three years. It also wouldn't be the last time that Chloe was put in a dangerous situation.  
  
easier if I could hate her. But, I can't. There's nothing to hate.other than her having the key to Clark's heart. I can't hate her for that. She doesn't know the power she holds over him. I've decided to stop fighting it and become her friend. So, when she asked me a favor I accepted.  
  
Lana's mom, Laura (I think the family is obsessed with the letter "L" Maybe they watched too much Sesame Street), was valedictorian in The Torch usually prints the speeches, but Laura's wasn't printed because of its controversial nature. Lana asked me to find a transcript of her mother's speech. It was hard to find considering that it was p.c.  
  
(pre-computers.) Anyway, I found it on tape. Lana was ecstatic. It kind of made me feel good.  
  
Maybe we can be friends?  
  
P.S. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on Clark! Never!'  
  
So, that's what had caused Chloe's change of heart. It made sense. Clark had just been happy that Chloe was being nice to Lana. Clark continued to read.  
  
'I just can't keep myself out of trouble, can I? Once again I was rescued by my savior, Clark Kent. I won't go into details about the "heat sucking horn dog" (as Pete so eloquently called Sean) who tried to turn me into a Popsicle, but I do need to think over something else.  
  
To make a long story short: My foot ended up being stuck in a frozen swimming pool. Like I said, Clark rushed in to save me. Clark punched bare- handed through the ice to pull my foot out. Bare. Hand. Through. Ice. I know about the whole adrenaline makes you stronger thing-but wow! I couldn't believe it. What was that? Maybe I was just in hypothermic shock. Yeah, that has to be it. Clark couldn't have done what I thought he did!'  
  
That had been Clark's first mistake. It was the first time he had used his powers in public. Clark had known that Chloe was a very bright person, but he hadn't given a second thought to his rescue. Clark sighed. Chloe was gone. Without a trace, and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. He absently traced Chloe's words with his fingertips. How he wished he could have her back.  
  
"Clark, sweetheart?" Martha called from downstairs.  
  
Clark quickly shoved the book under his mattress and ran downstairs. "Yes, Mom?"  
  
"Lana called. She wants you to meet her at the Talon."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Clark replied breaking into a run. He wasn't two feet into the Talon before Lana approached him.  
  
"Hey, Lan. What did you need?" Clark asked.  
  
"Pete and I are going to a movie tonight, want to come?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't want to interfere with you two," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, we're not married yet. Pete can handle sharing me for a few hours," Lana said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Actually, I can't," Clark said hurriedly, as he sat down.  
  
"Why?" Lana asked, sitting next to him and furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Clark didn't answer. He didn't want to lie to Lana, but he didn't want her worrying about him, either. If she found out that he had Chloe's diary she might even demand that he give it to her. Lana, Pete, and Lex knew what a toll Chloe's absence had on Clark and did everything in their power to keep Clark's mind off of her.  
  
Lana looked intensely at Clark, her eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Clark answered.  
  
"Clark, I've known you since we were three feet tall. I can read you like a book. You're thinking about Chloe," Lana said knowingly.  
  
"What?" Clark asked trying to play it off.  
  
Lana laid a small hand on Clark's forearm. "Pete told me you went to talk to him yesterday. I thought you were over Chloe."  
  
Clark winced and clenched his jaw.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Clark, she's gone. I know it hurts. It hurts me, too. It hurts to not know the reason why she left us all behind to pick up the pieces," Lana said. "I wish I could bring her back. That I could ask her why she left. I want to be able to rewind and make it all better, but I can't. And neither can you, sweetie. Chloe's gone, and only she knows why."  
  
Clark turned to look at Lana. When he saw the compassion in her eyes he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know, Lana."  
  
"What brings on this concern over Chloe?" Lana asked looking up at Clark.  
  
Clark ran his hand up and down Lana's arm. "I don't know."  
  
Lana wrapped her arms tightly around Clark's waist in a comforting gesture. "You do. You just don't want to tell me. Well, I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Thank you, Lana," Clark replied as Pete walked in.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Pete said grinning.  
  
"Hi, baby," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Pete," Clark said trying his best to elicit a believable smile.  
  
"Hey. What were you two talking about?" Pete asked sitting next to Lana.  
  
Clark winced.  
  
"Just talking," Lana said sitting up and kissing Pete's cheek. Pete nodded in understanding as he kissed Lana's silky black hair.  
  
"I'm gonna go," Clark said standing up.  
  
"Clark. Think about what I said?" Lana asked.  
  
"I will," Clark replied leaving.  
  
Lana sighed against Pete. "I want to make it all better."  
  
"So do I," Pete agreed. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3- The Truth  
  
Author's Note: I confess.I did something that I swore I wouldn't! I created my own ending to 'Tempest.' I had to! Don't kill me! In my version what happens is that Clark rushes into the twister to save Lana. That's when he discovers he can fly. (Remember that ep where he was floating? Let's pretend it evolved into flying.) Lana sees him save her, therefore finding out about his powers. He tells her the truth (because there is no way to deny it) and she promises not to tell anyone. So, Lana knows all about Clark (including that the meteors hurt him.)  
  
  
  
'She betrayed me. She has taken away my one true passion. I thought we could be friends. I should have known better. Lana has taken over the Torch. The one thing I care about most. The one thing I still do with Clark. Of course, Clark took her side. He is so objective in all things Lana!  
  
How could she do this to me? When I found out I cried. Right in front of Lana and Clark, I cried like a baby. I was so ashamed, but maybe it will show her how much this hurts me. She could never understand. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. The Torch is gone and so is the one thing I have to look forward to! Thanks Lana! Thanks a TON!'  
  
  
  
Clark hugged the book to his chest. He wished he could take everything back. Lana was right when she said that it wasn't Clark's fault that Chloe left. At least that's what Clark believed at first. Before Clark was done reading the book cover-to-cover, he would know the true reason for Chloe's disappearance.  
  
  
  
'I saw something today that I shouldn't have. I saw bullet wounds on Clark, only they weren't bullet wounds. I went to his house, and his parents and him were talking in the kitchen. Something Martha said got my attention and I started to listen. Clark had his shirt off. He had tiny bruises all over. Martha said that she couldn't believe that each bruise was a bullet. Clark said that it was weird that he got shot and the bullets were fired by his best friend. He was talking about Lex.  
  
My mind was reeling with so many thoughts! 1. Why would Lex shoot Clark? 2. How could Clark get shot so many times and still be alive? 3. Lex is Clark's new best friend?  
  
Why would Lex shoot Clark? Lex surely doesn't act like he tried to kill his friend. I have a theory. This is around the time that Kyle and Rickman were using their 'powers' to persuade people to do things. After the person would do what they were persuaded they would immediately forget their actions. That has to be the solution. Lex may be a Luthor, but he tries his best to not act like it. Lex wouldn't do something like this!  
  
Rickman must have persuaded Lex to do it. That's why Lex wouldn't act like it had ever happened. That has to be the solution.  
  
How could Clark get shot so many times and still be alive? There's something about Clark. He's not 'normal.' I think he may have some sort of powers. Whether they are meteor related or not, I don't know. First of all, he's obviously invincible. That would explain him being able to be shot. He must have superstrength, because he punched through five feet of solid ice. Also, I think he may have some sort of x-ray vision. Pete told me that Clark once made a crack about being able to see through a door. Pete thought it was funny, but he said that Clark seemed serious. Why wouldn't Clark tell me? I wouldn't put him on my wall, if that's what he thinks! I can't believe he doesn't trust me. Well, I'll wait for him to tell me. I wonder how long it will take? I thought we were friends.  
  
Which leads me to my next point. Lex is now Clark's best friend? I thought I was his best friend. Clark, Pete, and me.the Three Musketeers. Obviously I was sadly mistaken. When did that change? Nothing's the  
  
same anymore. Not even my love for Clark.'  
  
  
  
Clark couldn't stop reading.  
  
  
  
'I was hurt at Lex's today. I was thrown out of a three-story window. Clark told me to run, and a man grabbed me and threw me out of the window. As I fell I kept waiting for Clark to save me. After the impact I looked up at the window. Clark was just standing there staring down at me. Why didn't he save me? I know he could have. Have I fallen so far from his eyes that he won't even help me anymore? I find myself crying more and more these days. I feel like I'm fading into nothing. It's like no one cares anymore. No one except for Lex. He came to see me  
  
in the hospital. It doesn't make me feel better, because I know it was just a courtesy visit; an obligation. Clark was my first official visitor, but I just don't feel the same way about him anymore. It's like I'm going through the  
  
motions. Well, I still have Pete.'  
  
  
  
Clark tried to get his emotions under control as he made his way downstairs. He ran to Lana's. When he got there he floated up and knocked on her bedroom window. A second later, she opened the curtain. After seeing Clark, she quickly opened the window.  
  
"Clark? What is it?" Lana asked as Clark flew into the room.  
  
Clark sat on the edge of Lana's bed, eyes sad and distant. Lana sat at Clark's feet and put her hands on his knees.  
  
"She knew. She knew everything. She blamed me," Clark said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't understand," Lana said in worried concern.  
  
"Chloe knew about my powers," Clark said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lana asked in shock.  
  
Clark nodded. "I found her diary. I've been reading it. She knew I had powers. Do you remember when she fell at Lex's mansion?"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"She didn't understand why I didn't save her. She thought I didn't care enough to save her," Clark said.  
  
"Then she doesn't know." Lana asked.  
  
Clark forced a laugh. "All her research on the meteors and she had no idea about their effect on me. She hated that I didn't tell her. She was waiting for me to tell her myself. She was waiting to see how long it would take."  
  
"And she's still waiting," Lana said softly.  
  
"I couldn't save her, Lan. That night," Clark said searching Lana's eyes.  
  
"Clark. It's. Not. Your. Fault," Lana said slowly.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and Lana raised a hand to his cheek. "Have you read all of it?"  
  
Clark shook his head.  
  
"Read the rest. It might explain," Lana said rising up on her knees.  
  
Clark nodded and Lana hugged him tightly. "I'll be here if you need me."  
  
Clark nodded again. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Alone  
  
'Today in English we were assigned people to interview for autobiographies. Three guesses who Clark got, and the first two don't count. I swear he set it up! Well, I was lucky enough to get Clark.  
  
At least that's what I thought until I actually tried to do the project. I think that Clark has been avoiding me. So, I went to talk to his parents to get some info. The most interesting thing I got was that Clark hates peas. Not so interesting! Pete told me something interesting.he's been doing that a lot these days. He said that in first grade there was a bully three grades ahead of him and Clark. The bully decided to pick on Pete. He said that Clark jumped between them and threw the bully through a Door, leaving splintered wood and broken hinges. Well, it just proves my powers theory, now doesn't it! Clark still hasn't told me. I guess I really don't matter enough to tell. I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I know I am acting un-Chloe-like, but this is how I feel right now.  
  
So, not finding anything else out, I did my own research. I found out that the Kents adopted Clark through Metropolis United Charities. Weird thing is that the agency was only open six months, and Clark's was the only adoption that they handled. When I told Clark he got so angry. He just snapped. He actually yelled at me. Ladies and Gentleman we have hit a nerve! For the first time I was actually afraid of Clark. I know it was totally unfounded fear, but I know he could break me like a twig. (A large twig, but a twig nonetheless.) Clark wouldn't hurt me. Would he? I  
  
really screwed up this time. Clark may never forgive me. I will never forgive myself.'  
  
  
  
No, no, no. Clark would never think of hurting Chloe. Well, he had, hadn't he? The thing that hurt Clark most, was that he didn't know the pain he had rendered on Chloe. He never saw what he was doing to her. He had always just thought she took it in stride. That she understood the way he acted. She had understood, but she had misinterpreted it. Clark wanted to throw the diary as hard as he could into the dark blue sky and never think of it again. He wanted to forget everything. Forget Chloe. Forget the past. But, his heart wouldn't let him.  
  
  
  
'I have lost the one friend I have left. I have lost Pete. Pete has a crush on me. He doesn't remember that he told me, the Nicodemus flower made sure of that. But, I do know. Pete feels upstaged by Clark and Lex. He feels replaced. Replaced in my life by Clark.in Clark's life by Lex. I know the feeling. I have also been replaced by Lex Luthor.  
  
I have no one to talk to. Nowhere to go. How can I talk to Pete when I know what I know? I can't. All I can do is try to pay more attention to Pete. Not let him feel the pain of what I feel. I can't believe Pete feels the same way I feel about Clark. Maybe Pete knows a lot more about my situation than I gave him credit for! So, for the time being I am totally, completely, and utterly alone. Save for this journal, but even then, it's an inanimate object and can't help me (obviously).'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Clark knows that I like him. Precious little Ryan read my mind and told him. I was mortified when Clark confronted me.so was Clark.  
  
Clark looked.well, he looked disgusted. Am I that repulsive? Does the thought of being with me nauseate him that much? It kills me to think of the look on his face. I almost cried right then and there. Then, later he told me that Lex was leaving. He looked so heartbroken. Like his world was coming to an end. I'm praying that this doesn't mean that Clark has a thing for Lex. No, bad thought! Bad Chloe!  
  
I told him I wasn't leaving. He just smiled. If you call the small movement of his mouth a smile. I'm right here, Clark! Why can't you see me? Why can't you see how perfect we would be together? Look at me,  
  
damn it!'  
  
  
  
Clark lay back on his bed. He hadn't been disgusted. Chloe was beautiful, plucky, fun. Clark had only been shocked. He had never thought of Chloe that way. It was a new field to explore. Unfortunately it would take more than Ryan to make Clark realize his feelings for Chloe. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5- My Way Out  
  
'Clark told me that I was the one constant thing in his life. That he appreciated me. I wish I cared. It means nothing to me. Clark is so oblivious to the way I feel, but that's nothing new! I've been especially rude to Clark. I can't help it. I'm so tired of being a last resort. If no one else is around *cough*LanaLex*cough* then he'll pick me. We never talk anymore. I feel my love for him changing. I'm not sure what exactly it is changing into. Scary thing is, I really don't care.'  
  
* * *  
  
'I'm so stupid! I thought that Justin actually cared about me. You'd think I know by now that that isn't possible. Justin made me feel special. That was before he tried to kill me. Once again, Clark saved the day. I was so mad at Clark that I was fuming, but I couldn't help clinging to him. I was really afraid that I was going to die this time. Then, later at the Talon Clark held my hand. He initiated it, not me. I was so happy that I forgot every reason that I had for being mad.  
  
That was before the funeral. Whitney's father passed away. It was pouring rain as the priest read from the Bible. Clark and Lana were looking longingly at each other over the casket. It was morbid. We were standing around a coffin, and Lana and Clark couldn't keep their eyes off of one another. It was sick. It's moments like these that remind me why I should hate Clark.'  
  
  
  
Clark was horrified. How could Chloe think those things? Without hesitation Clark reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Do me a favor?" Clark asked trying to control his voice.  
  
"Anything," Lex replied.  
  
"Find Chloe," Clark said.  
  
"Clark." Lex warned.  
  
"Lex, I need to know where she is. If she's okay. You're the only one I know who can find her," Clark said resorting to begging.  
  
"I'll call you back within the hour," Lex said choosing to save his questioning for later.  
  
Clark hung up the phone and read the last two entries of the diary.  
  
  
  
'Today I was buried alive. I almost died. Want to know a secret? I was actually at peace. At first I fought against the lid of the coffin, but as I lost oxygen I gave in. I kept thinking that if I was dead, than I wouldn't have to think about Clark. Now who's being morbid? Clark saved me. In reality, I knew he would and I wanted him to. I really did. Deep inside, I didn't want to die.  
  
Clark asked me to the Spring Formal/Prom. I accepted. He apologized for waiting so long to ask me. I told him it was worth the wait.. Part of me hopes that he's coming around. The sensible side thinks that he's only doing it because he knows he can't take Lana. I hope my sensible side is wrong! Of course, based on previous experience logic will win again.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Clark left me at the dance. Alone. For Lana. I should have seen it coming. What am I saying? I did see it coming, I just chose to believe Clark when he said he was going with me by choice and not default. This was the last straw. No more of this. I have already packed. I did most of it in my dress. I leave in two days. The night of graduation. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I am getting out. I am leaving the Farmboy and this life behind. No one knows that I am leaving. It's better that way. I'm sure that they won't even miss me!  
  
I'm planting this diary in Farmboy's loft in hopes that he will find it. A tiny part of me wants Clark to come after me and save me from myself. I just hope he can do it before my heart turns to stone. My heart is already black.it's just a matter of time before it withers up and dies. If that happens all will be lost. (I'm being melodramatic, I know. I just can't explain it any other way.)'  
  
  
  
Clark jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Clark, I have it," Lex said when Clark had answered.  
  
Clark scrambled for a pen. "What is it?"  
  
"1315 West 49th Street. Apartment 4G," Lex answered.  
  
"Isn't that." Clark trailed off.  
  
"The slum district of Metropolis," Lex supplied. "Chloe didn't exactly get the job she had dreamed of. There's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it?" Clark asked curiously.  
  
"She's different now. Like I said, she didn't get a job at the Planet like she had hoped. She had no money, no way to make a living. She got desperate, Clark," Lex explained.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Lex?" Clark asked impatiently.  
  
"Clark, she had to resort to prostitution," Lex said gently.  
  
"No! Not my Chloe," Clark exclaimed. "Chloe could never do something like that. You read the article she wrote when she interned at the Planet. She did a whole editorial on the prostitutes of Metropolis. She thought that it was a disgusting job, and that no one needed to stoop that low no matter what the circumstances."  
  
"She's not your Chloe anymore, Clark. She's not the same person. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She's changed her name to Lynnsey Lee. She's tried to erase her past life. She even had her birth certificate changed. Don't forget that, Clark. I don't want you getting hurt," Lex said.  
  
"I know, Lex., but you have to understand I-" Clark said.  
  
Lex cut him off. "I do understand. I know what it's like to lose someone and then have the chance to get them back.."  
  
"I have a chance, Lex. Now that I know where she is I'm going to fight for her," Clark told him.  
  
"Let me help, Clark. Let me see if there's something that I can do," Lex insisted.  
  
"I know you want to handle it for me, but I have to do it myself," Clark said. "You can't fight all of my battles."  
  
"Not even just this one?" Lex added hopefully.  
  
"No," Clark said, his tone ending the conversation.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you want, but call if you need anything at all," Lex said, giving in.  
  
"I will," Clark said hanging up the phone. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6- Close Encounters Of The Persistent Kind  
  
Author's Note: To keep the confusion to a minimum I will always refer to Chloe as Chloe. The only time she will be referred to as Lynnsey is in dialogue. Hopefully that will keep everything understandable!  
  
"This can't be it," Clark muttered to himself as he made his way to apartment 4G. The hallways were littered with beer bottles and trash. It was undoubtedly the slum district.  
  
A busty brunette answered the door. "Hiya."  
  
"Uh.hi. Is Ch- I mean Lynnsey here?" Clark asked.  
  
"You a client of hers?" the girl asked smacking gum and absently twisting a strand of brown hair.  
  
"No. Just a friend," Clark answered.  
  
The girl laughed. "Lynn ain't got no friends."  
  
"Is she here?" Clark pressed.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Can I leave a note?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Clark grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen from his coat pocket and quickly scribbled a note. "Thanks," he said handing the girl the note.  
  
"If I can ever do anything for you," the girl said, looking Clark up and down. "You know where to find me."  
  
Clark silently turned and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe got home at almost ten the next morning. She went straight to her room and shut the door. As she sat down to take off her boots she noticed a slip of paper on her bed.  
  
  
  
Everything is okay in the end. If it's not  
  
okay, it's not the end.  
  
FB  
  
  
  
"Val!" Chloe shouted. This had to be a mistake. FB had to stand for something else. There's no way that Clark could have found her. Chloe had worked too hard to cover her trail to have it blown open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did this come from?" Chloe asked rushing into Valerie's room.  
  
"Some guy dropped it off last night," Valerie answered disinterestedly.  
  
"What guy?" Chloe pressed, hoping with all her might that Valerie would prove her guess wrong.  
  
"Said he was a friend. I told him you ain't got no friends."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Tall dark and handsome. Wavy black hair. Golden skin. Gorgeous. Said he wasn't a client."  
  
Chloe raced from the room, as Valerie followed her. She grabbed her coat off of her bed and her keys from the hall table.  
  
"Where you going?" Valerie asked.  
  
She had to make Clark see that she was better off without him. She couldn't let him back into her life after the way he had treated her. "To deal with a past that won't die," Chloe answered bitterly.  
  
"What about your clients?"  
  
"You take them. Keep all the money."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a note taped to the door when Clark got home for lunch at one o'clock. As he read it his mouth dropped.  
  
  
  
The end never comes. Meet me at the old hang out.  
  
LL/CS  
  
Clark ran to the Talon as fast as he could. When he saw Chloe he had to do a double take. She had died her hair red, and it hung in tight ringlets to her waist. Her eyes were blue instead of the deep sea green that Clark remembered. Chloe was wearing a tight, low-cut, blue sleeveless shirt, tight black miniskirt, fishnet hose, and knee-high black leather boots. Clark timidly walked up to her.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe looked up at him. "The name's Lynnsey."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Clark said turning to leave.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan was erased a long time ago."  
  
"You'll always be Chloe to me," Clark said turning back around.  
  
"I was never anything to you," Chloe spat.  
  
"Don't say that," Clark said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Chloe said angrily. "I never meant anything to you. I was just a crutch.a last resort."  
  
"Chloe." Clark said.  
  
"The name's Lynnsey," Chloe said loudly. "What do you want, Clark?"  
  
"I read your diary."  
  
Chloe stood up and laughed once. "You're too late, Clark. Two and a half years too late."  
  
"No," Clark pressed.  
  
Chloe laughed again. "Yes."  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked walking to the pair.  
  
Chloe took one look at Lana and let out a breath in a smug huff before leaving.  
  
"Not now, Lan," Clark said running after Chloe. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
  
"Let go of me. I need to go home," Chloe said hotly.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Clark said angrily.  
  
Chloe's eyes flared as she slapped Clark. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it got her point across.  
  
"Chloe, I didn't mean that," Clark said quickly.  
  
Chloe sneered. "My name is Lynnsey. Don't forget that!"  
  
"Lynnsey," Clark corrected himself. "I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Yes you did," Chloe said. "I should never have come."  
  
"You should never have left," Clark said, changing Chloe's words.  
  
"I had no choice. I didn't belong here," Chloe said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I did care about you, Ch- Lynnsey. You just didn't give me a chance to prove it," Clark said desperately.  
  
"You had six years to prove it!" Chloe growled.  
  
"That's not fair," Clark said.  
  
"Yes it is, and you know it," Chloe said opening her car door. "You read my diary. You know how I felt. One note won't change that."  
  
"I love you," Clark said in one last desperate attempt, as Chloe climbed into her car.  
  
"That's too bad, because I hate you. Maybe that would have meant something to me in high school. Hell, it would have made my dreams come true. But you didn't say it then. This isn't a fairy tale Clark. Those three words won't make it all better," Chloe replied slamming the door and speeding off.  
  
Clark growled in frustration as Lana came out to him.  
  
"Clark? Who was that?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lynnsey," Clark said angrily. "I need to talk to everyone. Can you take me to pick up Pete and then to Lex's mansion?"  
  
"Of course," Lana said running back into the Talon to get her jacket and keys.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they got to the mansion Lex rushed to his friends.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" Lex asked.  
  
When Clark didn't answer, Lana did. "Clark met a girl at the Talon. Something happened. She looked like a prostitute."  
  
Lex nodded once in understanding. "She was, Lana."  
  
"No," Clark said loudly. "I lost her again, Lex."  
  
"Clark, what is it? Who did you lose again?" Pete asked.  
  
Clark let himself fall onto Lex's couch.  
  
Lex looked to Lana and Pete. "The girl was Chloe."  
  
Lana gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Clark nodded, setting his head into his hands. "Yes, I'm sure," he said rudely.  
  
"Clark." Lex warned. Lex wouldn't let Clark take out his aggression on Lana.  
  
"Sorry, Lan," Clark said.  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked sitting beside Clark.  
  
"Lex found her for me. I went to see her. She wasn't there. I left a note. She came here," Clark explained.  
  
"Oh, man," Pete exclaimed.  
  
"I told her I loved her. She said that it was too late. She said that she hates me," Clark said, his lower lip trembling.  
  
Lex's temper flared. "How dare she talk to you like that?"  
  
"Lex, calm down. I know how she felt. She was hurt very badly. She probably hasn't gotten over it," Pete said.  
  
"It's all my fault," Clark said softly.  
  
"No it isn't," Lana soothed.  
  
Clark's head sprang up to look at Lana, his eyes like fire. "Yes it is. I read her diary. She left because I wasn't paying attention to her. Because she got tired of trying to compete with you and Lex for my friendship. It ripped her apart. It killed her inside."  
  
"Yes, it did," Pete agreed.  
  
"Pete!" Lana exclaimed as Lex said, "You knew?"  
  
"Chloe always told me everything. She confided in me. She felt that I was the only person that cared about her. She was so sad. She never smiled those last few months. It was inevitable that she would leave," Pete said sadly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked amazed.  
  
"I did. I convinced you to ask her to the formal-" Pete started.  
  
"Where I left her for Lana," Clark groaned, cutting Pete off.  
  
"Did you know she was leaving?" Lana asked.  
  
Pete nodded ashamedly. "She came to me the night of graduation. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, only that she had to leave this life behind. She wanted me to know so I wouldn't worry. She said that I was the only one who would care. She made me promise not to tell."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lex raged.  
  
"I loved her! She was my best friend. I wasn't going to betray her!" Pete shouted.  
  
Lana stood and wrapped her arms around Pete. "I had no idea."  
  
"Chloe knew I wouldn't tell. She loved me as much as I did her. As much as Clark thought he loved her. When Clark became obsessed with you two, all Chloe and I had were each other," Pete said in sad reminiscence.  
  
"Let me talk to her," Lex said leaving no room for argument.  
  
"She won't talk to you," Clark said surely.  
  
"Not to Lex Luthor, no. If she didn't know it was me," Lex said picking up the phone. "Yeah. I want to make an appointment with Lynnsey. Tomorrow night, Metropolis Hotel, room 117. Eleven? Perfect. The name's Alex. Thanks."  
  
"Wait a minute. Clark used the name Lynnsey before. Who's Lynnsey?" Lana asked.  
  
"Chloe goes by Lynnsey Lee," Lex explained.  
  
"LL," Lana whispered.  
  
Pete laughed in smug understanding. "Figures. The two people who meant the most to Clark: Lex Luthor and Lana Lang. L.L."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Clark asked Lex.  
  
"Talk to her, mess with her a little," Lex said.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Lex," Pete warned. Pete had slowly become Lex's friend over the course of the years, but he still was upset with what Lionel had done to his family.  
  
"That's not up to me," Lex answered.  
  
"Like hell it isn't," Pete said loudly. Now he accepted Lex as one of his own, and he treated him as such.  
  
"Pete, stop it," Lana said sternly. "You're not helping."  
  
"I don't care. I won't let anyone hurt Chlo," Pete said, lowering his voice.  
  
"I know, sweetheart. Lex won't do anything to hurt her if he can avoid it. Right, Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Right," Lex answered. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7- Having Fun  
  
Chloe knocked on the door to room 117 at precisely eleven o'clock.  
  
"Come in," a male voice called.  
  
Chloe opened the door and inhaled sharply.  
  
"You must be Lynnsey," Lex said gesturing for her to come in.  
  
"And you're Alex," Chloe replied hoping Lex wouldn't recognize her.  
  
Lex stood and toyed with a strand of Chloe's red hair. "Your hair is beautiful. It's the same color as mine used to be."  
  
"Imagine that," Chloe said nervously. "What do you like?"  
  
"What is your specialty?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe rose to whisper sexily in Lex's ear. "Anything you want."  
  
"What can you do with a telescope?" Lex asked gesturing to the one in the corner.  
  
Chloe's eyes got wide. She immediately recognized it as Clark's telescope. As soon as she saw it she knew Lex knew exactly whom he was dealing with. "Kinky," she muttered under her breath. Chloe was going to have some fun.  
  
"Well?" Lex asked.  
  
"We'll figure something out," Chloe said, her eyes gleaming. She reached out to cup Lex's crotch in her hand. She almost laughed when he stepped backwards. He definitely knew who she was, or he would be all over her by now.  
  
"Let's have a drink," Lex said.  
  
"I don't drink," Chloe replied.  
  
"More for me," Lex said pouring a drink and sitting in a large chair.  
  
Chloe walked to him and straddled his lap. She arched her back, letting her hair fall around Lex's shoulders as she began to kiss his neck.  
  
Lex cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ch- Lynnsey."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yes, Lex?" she asked looking him straight in the eye, with a grin.  
  
"What?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe climbed off of Lex and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was playing with you, Luthor. You know exactly who I am."  
  
"You're very bright," Lex said.  
  
"Then why am I here? I should have known it was you. The day after I see Clark a guy named Alex makes an appointment. Alex. Alexander. Lex. Here to try and save the day. Well, this is something your money can't fix," Chloe said.  
  
"Clark loves you. You belong with him in Smallville," Lex said.  
  
"Lana belongs with Clark in Smallville," Chloe spat.  
  
"Lana's engaged to Pete," Lex said.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe said sadly.  
  
"Yes, they fell in love after Whitney left for the Marines. They got engaged a few days ago," Lex explained.  
  
"I missed it," Chloe whispered to herself.  
  
"You have a chance to come back," Lex pressed.  
  
"No!" Chloe said standing to leave.  
  
"Chloe." Lex said in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that! My name is Lynnsey," Chloe said walking to the door.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Lex asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Breaking Clark's heart."  
  
Chloe laughed outright. "Yeah.right. Even if I was he would deserve it for what he did to me. Do you know what the guy did to me? No of course you don't. You were too busy trying to push me out of his life and pushing Lana in to replace me."  
  
"I never tried to do that. And as for Clark, he didn't know that he was doing anything," Lex insisted.  
  
"That's the point, Lex! He never paid attention, he was oblivious to my feelings," Chloe said her eyes misting.  
  
"Don't go," Lex demanded.  
  
"Good bye, Lex. Please let me live the life I have chosen," Chloe said opening the door.  
  
"I can't guarantee that," Lex said as Chloe walked out of the room. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8- Don't Cry For Me  
  
Pete, Lana, and Lex were sitting in Lana's living room.  
  
"What did she say?" Pete asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to come back. She's happy with the life she's living," Lex explained.  
  
"She's a prostitute, Lex," Lana pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I know. Whatever happened here hurt her very much. She has worked for the last two and a half years to try and erase her former life. She's erased all records of Smallville, including high school records, her applications for internship at the Planet, everything. To her Smallville never existed," Lex continued.  
  
"I don't understand why," Lana said insistently.  
  
"Because of me," Clark said walking into the room.  
  
"How long have you been out there?" Lex asked worriedly.  
  
"Somewhere around 'she's happy with her life,'" Clark answered sitting next to Lex. When Lana and Lex were silent Clark continued, "By all means, don't stop on account of me."  
  
Lex looked to Lana and Pete with a shrug. Lana motioned for the boys to continue.  
  
"Lan, you can't understand how much pain Chloe has been through while she was here. It won't go away with just words," Pete supplied.  
  
"What else did she say?" Lana asked.  
  
"She wants us to leave her alone, to the life she has chosen," Lex said dejectedly. "I told her she belongs with Clark in Smallville."  
  
"And?" Pete asked.  
  
"She said that Lana belongs here with Clark," Lex replied.  
  
Clark remained silent through the conversation.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Lana asked.  
  
"Of course I did," Lex answered. "That's the point where she changed."  
  
"Meaning?" Pete asked.  
  
"She whispered, 'I missed it.' I have no idea what she meant," Lex said puzzled.  
  
"I do," Pete said closing his eyes. "We used to plan our weddings in middle school. I would be the best man in hers, she would be the maid of honor in mine. We dreamed of how we would fall in love with our best friend at our side. She meant she missed me falling in love. She missed seeing me find the love of my life."  
  
"Oh, Pete," Lana said rubbing his back.  
  
"That makes sense. She got real quiet. That's when she decided to leave my company," Lex relayed.  
  
"I give up. She's not coming back. I never should have thought she would. I should have been happy with everything the way it was. 'Leave well enough alone,' my dad says," Clark said.  
  
"Don't say that," Lana said shocked.  
  
"Why, Lan? You know how it is. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself. I'll get over Chloe," Clark said earnestly.  
  
"I don't want you to get over Chloe," Lana replied. "I want her to come around. I want her to put the past behind her."  
  
"She has," Lex piped up.  
  
Lana shot him a dirty look. "I don't mean like that! I want Chloe to see what she means to you, and I won't give up until she does!  
  
"Lan, what are you saying?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her," Lana said, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
"And if she's not there?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'll do some snooping. I learned a thing or two from her in high school, like how to jimmy a lock," Lana said coolly.  
  
"Lana, I don't want you going there by yourself. It's dangerous. You could get hurt," Clark said.  
  
"I won't," Lana replied simply.  
  
"Lana, Clark's right. You could get mugged, or raped, or worse," Lex said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Lana tried.  
  
"Lana, promise us you won't go there alone," Pete demanded.  
  
"Fine," Lana said rolling her eyes. "I won't go alone. Now, I have to get back to the Talon."  
  
"Lana." Lex warned.  
  
Lana held her hand over her heart. "I promise," she said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
The boys nodded as Lana left. Lana climbed into her car. As she passed the Talon she looked nervously in her rearview mirror before turning down a side road. When she was sure she was in the clear she rolled the windows down, turned the radio up and began to sing along with the songs. She had a few hours to waste on the long drive to Metropolis, and feeling guilty was not on her agenda.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey. Have you heard from Lana?" Pete asked into his cell phone.  
  
"No," Lex answered. "Is she not at the Talon?"  
  
"Nope. She didn't- I mean she wouldn't have-" Pete started.  
  
"She can't have left more than an hour ago. We better go get her," Lex said.  
  
"We can take my car. It will fit more than two. Pick you up in a few minutes," Pete said clicking the phone shut and pulling out of the Talon parking lot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As suspected, no one was at Chloe's apartment. To Lana's surprise the door was unlocked. She slipped in quietly to make sure the small, immaculately clean apartment was in fact deserted. Silently, Lana began searching every crack and crevice. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she'd know when she found it.  
  
It wasn't until she was in the second bedroom that she found what she was looking for. In the closet was a very large box. The only writing on it were the letters SV. Lana pulled the flaps open and gasped. She sat on the floor and began to pull the contents out.  
  
On top, bound by brown string was every issue of the Torch Chloe had put together at Smallville High. The pages were falling apart, as if from constant use. Sitting next to the issues was a teddy bear in a plastic sack. Lana recognized it as the same bear that had hung from the ceiling in the warehouse where Deputy Watts had kept her and Chloe after their kidnapping.  
  
Under those was a manila folder. In the folder were Clark's adoption papers, the biography Chloe had done on him for her English project, the Smallville Ledger article on the tornadoes, a picture of Ryan and Clark, and a transcript of Laura Lang's valedictorian speech. Lana read over each piece of paper carefully, not skipping a word. When she was satisfied that she hadn't missed anything she put the folder aside and moved on.  
  
Under the folder was a metal box. It was long, wide, and deep. In magic marker on the lid were the words 'Wall Of Weird.' Lana struggled to open the creaking hinges. Inside was every article Chloe had had on her wall of weird. Including a small book labeled 'The Nicodemus Diaries.' Lana carefully sifted through the box of papers. Setting the box aside Lana pulled out the last object.  
  
It was a dark pink, strapless dress. "Chloe's Spring Formal dress," Lana whispered sadly. She ran her fingers over the smooth material. Wrapped in the folds was the pink corsage Clark had given her. Lana never heard the front door open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe shouted.  
  
"Chloe, I-" Lana started.  
  
"The name's Lynnsey! And you had no right to go through my personal things," Chloe shouted, desperately throwing the objects back into the box as fast as she could.  
  
"I thought Smallville was behind you?" Lana asked defiantly.  
  
"It is," Chloe hissed. "Get out!"  
  
"It obviously isn't," Lana said rooting her feet to their spot on the stained carpet.  
  
"Why won't everyone leave me alone? I worked for the last two and a half years to kill my past, and you guys suddenly have the urge to pull a reviviscence. Well, there's nothing you or anyone else can do," Chloe raged.  
  
"I know there is. I just have to figure it out. If you wanted to totally put Smallville in the past, why did you keep all these things?" Lana asked gesturing to the box.  
  
"To remind myself of how I felt. Every time I decided to go back I would pull out this box. I would hold the teddy bear and think of all my near-death experiences. I would look at the article about the tornadoes, and remember how Clark ran out on me. If that didn't help I would pull out my dress," Chloe laughed at herself. "Sometimes I even put it on. Then, I would remember exactly why I left!"  
  
"I understand those things, but why the Torch? Why my mother's speech? Why the picture of Ryan and Clark? Why the Wall of Weird articles?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't know why I'm explaining this to you. Maybe if I do you'll understand and leave me alone. I kept the copy of your mother's speech to remind me of how I befriended you and you betrayed me. The picture of Ryan and Clark was so I could have an object to direct my anger at. My two true passions were the Torch, and the Wall of Weird. I couldn't make myself throw them out. Are you happy? Now you can get out before I call the police and have you thrown out!" Chloe said hotly.  
  
"No, I promised I wouldn't let Clark down, and-" Lana started.  
  
"And he promised he wouldn't let me down. Promises are meant to be broken," Chloe said grabbing Lana by the arm and pulling her to the door.  
  
"You brought this on yourself," Lana told Chloe.  
  
"Yes, poor Chloe Sullivan. Looked down on by her peers for her meteor theories. Unnoticed by her best friend slash love interest. Overshadowed by Lana Lang, head cheerleader. Replaced by Lex Luthor, bald millionaire. I had a lot to overcome, Lana, and I couldn't do it. It was too hard," Chloe said releasing her hold on Lana.  
  
"That's because you were trying to do it alone," Lana said gently.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Really?! Who do you suggest I should have gone to? If I was in trouble, Clark would rescue me. And sometimes not even then. Otherwise he remained emotionally unavailable."  
  
"What about me?" Lana asked.  
  
"Hmm..let's think about it. The object of Clark's every want and need. The girl Clark pushed me aside to pursue. That's ridiculous!" Chloe said animatedly.  
  
"Alright," Lana said thinking. "What about Lex?"  
  
"The man who tried his hardest to push you and Clark together?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Point taken," Lana agreed. "Pete?"  
  
Chloe looked absolutely shocked at the thought. "Pete had a crush on me. I wasn't going to hurt him by talking about Clark the way Clark hurt me by talking about you!"  
  
"Oh," Lana said biting her bottom lip. She was out of ideas.  
  
"You see my problem. Now kindly get the hell out of my apartment!" Chloe said raising her voice, and opening the front door.  
  
"Not until you agree to come back with me," Lana said adamantly.  
  
"Never!" Chloe spat.  
  
"For Pete's sake?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, for my sake?" Pete asked softly from behind Chloe.  
  
Chloe gasped and squeezed her eyes closed without turning around.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, no, no," Chloe whispered to herself. "Please, no!"  
  
"Yes, Chlo," Pete said motioning for Lana to step outside. As she passed he whispered, "Lex is outside in my car. Wait for me there."  
  
Lana nodded and silently left.  
  
"Please go away," Chloe whispered, refusing to look at Pete.  
  
"I can't Chlo. Do you realize how long I've waited? Never any word. I didn't know if you were alive or dead," Pete said softly.  
  
"Both," Chloe whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" Pete asked, standing behind Chloe.  
  
"You know why," Chloe said softly, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Please leave me alone. Please?" Chloe pleaded.  
  
"Chloe, you were my best friend. I needed you, and you left me. I kept waiting for you to show up on my doorstep, but you never did," Pete said sadly.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Pete, please stop. I can't talk about this."  
  
"Yes you can. Tell me Chloe. Did you ever think about me? Did you ever wonder how I was doing? Did you ever wish you hadn't left me?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe slowly turned on her heel. "Every minute of every day," she answered, the tears falling freely.  
  
"I missed you, Chloe," Pete said, his eyes starting to become moist.  
  
"Pete, please don't. Don't cry on me. I can't handle it. Please don't," Chloe pleaded, searching Pete's eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," Pete said dispiritedly.  
  
"Why can't you just-" Chloe asked. She trailed off as her eyes rolled back in her head.  
  
Pete caught her before she fell and scooped her into his arms. He gently carried her outside to his car. "She fainted," he explained as Lex jumped from the car.  
  
"Put her in the back with Lana. We'll take her to my mansion and call a doctor to meet us there," Lex said.  
  
"Will she be okay until then?" Lana asked.  
  
Lex reached down to check Chloe. "She'll be fine. Irate if she wakes and sees she's on her way to Smallville, but just fine." 


	9. 9

Chapter 9- Startling Confessions  
  
Chloe woke with a start. She looked around nervously at her unfamiliar surroundings. She started to panic when she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. Her head whipped around to find Pete sitting in a chair next to her.  
  
"Chlo? What's wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"Where am I?" Chloe asked frantically.  
  
"Lex's mansion. You fainted. We brought you here so Lex's doctor could look at you," Pete explained.  
  
Chloe threw the covers off of herself. "I have to go. I can't stay here."  
  
"Wait," Pete said putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"No. You had no right bringing me here. I have to leave," Chloe said, her voice rising.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked coming through the door.  
  
"My name's Lynnsey, and I'm out of here," she said standing.  
  
"No you're not," Lex boomed from the doorway.  
  
"Ah, quite the audience," Chloe mumbled. "Where are my clothes? Whose clothes are these?"  
  
"Those are extras I keep around for guests," Lex explained. "Yours are on the chair."  
  
"I have to get back, you don't understand," Chloe pleaded.  
  
"Why? For another one of your appointments?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe lowered her eyes to the floor. "Yes."  
  
"Chloe, you don't have to do that anymore," Pete told her.  
  
"Shut up!" Chloe shouted. She pulled on her athletic shoes and began to walk from the room.  
  
All three guys followed her down the hall before Pete stopped them. "Let me handle it."  
  
Reluctantly Lex and Clark pulled back to let Pete catch up to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, at least let Clark talk to you. You don't have to talk. Just listen. Hear his side of the story. If it doesn't satisfy you, then you're free to leave," Pete bargained.  
  
"Believe me, it won't," Chloe said, not quite sure where she was going in the large house.  
  
"Do it for me?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. "Pete, don't ask me this."  
  
"I am asking you, Chlo. Do it for me," Pete said.  
  
Chloe turned her head to look at Pete. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so bent on me forgiving him?"  
  
"Because I know how much you loved him. I know how much he now loves you. And I want you back here with us more than I want anything. So, do it for me?" Pete asked.  
  
"Fine, but this is the only time you can play the 'do it for Pete' card," Chloe said huffing.  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see that smile again," Chloe said, with a small smile.  
  
"Let's go," Pete said guiding Chloe back to where they had come from.  
  
When they got to Lex and Clark Chloe looked at Clark. "You talk, I'll listen. Don't expect much in return."  
  
"That's all I ask," Clark said leading the way into a study. Lex was right at their heels.  
  
"No. If Lex is in here, I'm out of here. This is none of his business. It's between you and me," Chloe said.  
  
"She's right. Pete and I will go see if we can get something for breakfast," Lex said leaving the room.  
  
"Talk," Chloe said sitting curling up on the edge of a couch.  
  
"I guess I'll start with the night of Spring Formal," Clark said, trying to get his thoughts together.  
  
"Good choice," Chloe said, ready to be disappointed.  
  
"That night there were three tornadoes on the south side of town. That was where Lana was supposed to take Whitney. I had to make sure she was okay," Clark started.  
  
"Quite a savior complex," Chloe muttered.  
  
"And for good reason. How can anyone expect me to have these gifts and not use them to help people?" Clark asked.  
  
"Go on," Chloe said waving her hand.  
  
"I got to Lana just as the three twisters merged into one giant one, right on top of Whitney's truck. The truck flew up into the twister and I ran in after it. That's when I found out I could fly. I couldn't reach the truck, it was too high up. All of the sudden I was flying. I flew up to the truck and drug it out of the tornado. By the time I got back to the dance, you were gone," Clark explained sadly.  
  
"You left me. I told you my fears of you leaving me for Lana. You said you wouldn't do that, even kissed my cheek to prove your point. Then, middle of the dance I turn my back. I hear a whooshing sound, turn around and you're gone. It may have been for a good reason, but you could have at least told me. I searched for you for an hour before giving up and driving home," Chloe said.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. At that point I had no idea you already knew," Clark said.  
  
"You could have told me. We used to be best friends. I told you everything. Only when you started putting me on the back burner did I stop confiding in you. I waited and waited for you to tell me everything, but that day never came," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm doing it now," Clark insisted.  
  
"Two and a half years too late," Chloe shouted startling Clark. "I told Pete none of this would matter, but he wouldn't believe me," she said starting to stand.  
  
"I'm not finished!" Clark said angrily, this time he startled Chloe.  
  
"Go on, then. By all means, don't let me stop you. I never mattered before. I might as well find out what made you realize that I'm not invisible," Chloe said lowering herself back to the couch with a scowl.  
  
"You never were invisible to me. Now let me finish," Clark glowered. "I went back to look for you. By then I had been gone for over two hours."  
  
"It took you over two hours to pull a truck out of a tornado and drop Lana off at a hospital?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
  
Clark sighed. "No. I went to check on Lex first."  
  
Chloe shot Clark a look as if to say, 'Ha! I knew it!'  
  
"This mansion is also on the south side of town," Clark said as if trying to make an excuse.  
  
"Of course it is. Go on," Chloe said.  
  
"I came here to find Lex hurt. He had cut his eye and Lionel had broken his hip. I had to get them to the hospital and out of the way of the tornadoes. Like I said, when I got back you were gone," Clark explained. "So, I went to your house. I knew you would be mad. You told me if I left you that you would never talk to me again. I guess I just didn't take it that seriously."  
  
"Now you know how serious I was," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I do. When I got to your house all the lights were out, so I went home. I called Pete, but he hadn't gotten in yet. The next day I called your house every few hours, but no one picked up," Clark said.  
  
"I had caller I.D.," Chloe supplied.  
  
"I called Pete again and he was pretty ticked at me for leaving you. He said it was up to me to handle it. So, I went to your house again. Again no one was home. The next day was graduation. At graduation I looked and looked for you, but I couldn't find you," Clark said.  
  
"For good reason. I was avoiding you," Chloe supplied.  
  
"I felt horrible. I did what I had to do to protect two friends and I ended up losing another. The morning after graduation, once more I went to your house. This time it was completely empty. No furniture, no knick-knacks, nothing," Clark said sadly.  
  
"I packed everything the night of the dance. By the time I left for graduation the moving vans had left with all the furniture. I left after graduation," Chloe said.  
  
"I waited and waited for you to come back. It took over a year for me to realize that you weren't going to come back. I gave up hope. I figured if you wanted us to come after you, you would have left a lead. I decided that you just didn't care enough about us to tell us where you were going, or why," Clark said.  
  
"You know that's not true. I cared about you, that's why I left," Chloe said.  
  
"Finally after a year of waiting and hoping, I convinced myself that you weren't coming back. I tried to put you as far back in my mind as I could," Clark said.  
  
"Did it work?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Not really," Clark answered.  
  
"Good," Chloe replied smugly.  
  
"I was cleaning out my loft and rearranging when I found your diary. It took three weeks just to make myself open it. It was then that I realized why you had left and why you weren't coming back. I talked to Lex and he got me your address, and you know the rest," Clark said.  
  
"Yes, I do. What did you expect when you came to my apartment? That I would jump into your arms, cry, come back here, and live happily ever after?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Something like that," Clark said sadly.  
  
Chloe laughed and stood up. "Sorry, not going to happen. I'm out of here, and you better not come after me again!"  
  
"Chloe, wait!" Clark said desperately.  
  
"Stop calling me Chloe. I killed Chloe years ago, and she'll remain dead!" Chloe said turning to leave.  
  
"Come back!" Clark called.  
  
"No!" Chloe shouted.  
  
Clark tried one more plea of desperation. "You're pregnant!"  
  
"What?" Chloe whirled around.  
  
"You're pregnant. Lex's doctor checked you out. He saw something funny and gave you a pregnancy test. You're five months pregnant," Clark said.  
  
"So that's what this is all about?!" Chloe shouted. "You want me to stay so you can help me, protect me, do all your saviorly duties?"  
  
"You know that's not true," Clark said standing up.  
  
"That's the main reason everyone wants me here. So they can look over me," Chloe said incredulously. "Of course, I should have known."  
  
"Stop, that's not true," Clark said as Chloe left the room.  
  
"You'll help me if I need it, but otherwise you stay emotionally unavailable. That phrase is coming to more and more use these days," Chloe said.  
  
"Chlo?" Pete asked as he and Lex walked toward her.  
  
When he reached a hand out to her she threw an arm up to ward him off. "Don't touch me. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."  
  
"How do you plan on getting back? You came here in Pete's car," Lex said defiantly.  
  
"I'll call Valerie," Chloe shot over her shoulder.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" Pete asked, staring after Chloe.  
  
"She thinks I only want her here because I feel responsible and want to take care of her while she has the baby," Clark said in exasperation. "She just won't get it through her head how I feel about her."  
  
"We better let her go. She'll think about what you said. Wait. Give her time. If it's best for her to come back, she will," Pete said.  
  
"I hate waiting," Lex sulked. 


	10. 10

Chapter 10- I'm Ready To Go Home  
  
"Mr. Ross?" a woman asked.  
  
"Yes?" Pete answered into his cell phone.  
  
"I'm a nurse at the Metropolis General Hospital. Do you know a Lynnsey Lee?"  
  
"No, I don't," Pete said forgetting Chloe's alternate identity. "Wait! Yes, I do. Please excuse me."  
  
"She was admitted to the ER this afternoon and listed you as someone to call in the case of an emergency. Could you come down here?"  
  
"I'm in Smallville, so it will be a few hours, but I'll be there as soon as possible," Pete answered. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"All I can tell you is that she was severely beaten."  
  
"I'm on my way," Pete answered rushing out the door.  
  
"Pete, what is it?" Lana asked as she and Clark walked up.  
  
"Chloe's in the emergency room. They need me to go there," Pete answered.  
  
"We're going with you," Clark said.  
  
"Fine, but stay out of the way," Pete said, directing the comment to Clark.  
  
Clark nodded as the three piled into Pete's car. They were silent on the way to Metropolis. The only sound was the low hum of the engine as it was pushed to its limits. Pete was out of the car before the engine died. He ran inside, leaving Lana and Clark to catch up.  
  
"I'm Pete Ross. I was called to come in for Lynnsey Lee," Pete told the nurse.  
  
"Yes, this way," the nurse said directing him down a hallway.  
  
"Stay here," Pete told Lana and Clark.  
  
"This is it. Try not to get her too excited, she's been through a lot," the nurse said before walking off.  
  
Pete hurriedly opened the door. When he saw Chloe his heart fell to the floor. 'Severely beaten' was an understatement. Both of her eyes were black, one was swollen. She had a gash on her right cheek. There were bruises up and down her pale arms. She looked like she was in an incredible amount of pain.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked, trying to make sure she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Pete," Chloe said opening her eyes.  
  
"What happened, sweetheart?" Pete asked sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"I was taught a lesson," Chloe said simply.  
  
"What?" Pete asked.  
  
"Because I was at Lex's I missed two appointments. This was my punishment. To show me not to do it again," Chloe said weakly.  
  
"Oh, Chloe. That's horrible," Pete exclaimed.  
  
"It's the way it works," Chloe replied sadly.  
  
"What about." Pete trailed off.  
  
Chloe's hands flew to her stomach. "The doctor said everything's fine."  
  
Pete reached out to hold her hand.  
  
"Can I talk to Clark? Please?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"I'll get him," Pete said kissing her forehead and leaving the room.  
  
A moment later Clark came in. He immediately went to her side.  
  
Chloe began to cry. "I'm ready to come home now," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Clark sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't want it this way. I wouldn't have wished this on anyone," Clark whispered.  
  
"Will you take me home?" Chloe asked, her breath on Clark's neck.  
  
"Yes," Clark said rocking her gently. "Yes." 


	11. 11

Chapter 11- Setting The Ground Rules  
  
"Is there anything else? An extra blanket? A glass of water?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe smirked. "If you don't leave me alone I will seriously consider leaving."  
  
Clark looked completely shocked and scared.  
  
"I'm kidding. Leave me alone. I'm tired. Go away," Chloe said pushing Clark out the door.  
  
"Lana?" Clark asked helplessly.  
  
Lana laughed. "It may be my house, but it's up to her."  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked with a puppy dog pout.  
  
"It's not working. Really, I'm tired. I don't feel good. I just got out of the hospital yesterday. You are seriously pushing it," Chloe said.  
  
Clark grinned and looked at Lana. "She let me call her Chloe!"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll still have to get used to it. Will you please let me sleep?"  
  
"If I have to," Clark said reluctantly.  
  
"Clark, talk to me in the living room," Lana said pulling him out of the room.  
  
"What, Lan?" Clark asked when they were seated on the couch.  
  
"Don't be so clingy. I know you're glad she's back, but she's not completely sure she wants to be back. She doesn't trust you yet. She kind of feels like you haven't given her a reason to. If you suffocate her, she might leave," Lana said.  
  
Clark's eyes got wide.  
  
"Clark, give her some room. She needs time to adjust. Give her space," Lana suggested.  
  
"How can I?" Clark asked.  
  
"You can start by going home. If we need you, we'll call," Lana replied.  
  
"I can't. I just got her back. I can't leave now," Clark said in shock.  
  
"Clark, I love you, so I'm going to tell it to you straight. You don't have her back. She agreed to come back in the heat of the moment. Any second something can set her off and she can change her mind. She's happy for now, but that can change. I guarantee you it will if you crowd her too much. It will make her feel pressured. That's the last thing she needs right now," Lana said honestly.  
  
Clark looked heartbroken.  
  
"Clark, please try to understand. I know you want to hold onto her and never let her go, but you need to do what's best for her. Go home. Rest. Come back tomorrow if you want," Lana said.  
  
Clark nodded. "Okay. You'll call me if something happens?"  
  
"You know I will," Lana said following Clark to the door.  
  
"Bye, Lan," Clark said reluctantly.  
  
"One more thing," Lana said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"What?" Clark asked turning back.  
  
"No telescopes. At least for a few days," Lana said, half teasing.  
  
Clark laughed. "I promise."  
  
"Bye, Clark," Lana said with a grin.  
  
"Bye," Clark said. 


	12. 12

Chapter 13- When Will It Come?  
  
"Okay, I am going home and going to bed," Pete said with a yawn.  
  
"Me too," Lana said, stretching against Pete.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Lex said standing.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked.  
  
"If it's alright with Clark I'd like to stay for a little while," Chloe said looking at Clark.  
  
"That's fine. I'll drop her off at your place later," Clark told Lana.  
  
"Okay. I'll leave the door unlocked," Lana said.  
  
"Bye, you guys," Pete said, turning to leave.  
  
"Bye. Talk to you later," Chloe replied.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"What about me?" Chloe teased.  
  
Lex chuckled. "I'll call you, too."  
  
"Bye, Clark. See you at the house, Chlo," Lana said.  
  
"Does Hannah know about you?" Chloe asked, once the others were gone.  
  
"No. We'll tell her when she's older, but she's too young now to know not to tell anyone," Clark answered.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Who else knows? Pete, Lana, or Lex?"  
  
"Lana does," Clark said. When Chloe's face dropped he quickly explained. "She saw me save her from the tornadoes, or she wouldn't know either."  
  
"Oh," Chloe said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lex and Pete don't know which is pretty amazing actually," Clark said.  
  
Chloe almost laughed. "You've given Lex enough chances for him to figure it out. He's a lot denser than he seems."  
  
"Not dense, just trustworthy. What do you mean I gave him chances?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, first and most obvious was hitting you at 60 miles an hour," Chloe said.  
  
"You knew about that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Once I found out about your powers I started snooping. I found out Lex's theory about hitting you, and figured that he probably did. By the way, what happened to the roof of his car?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When he hit me it knocked him out. To get him out of the sinking car I punched through the windshield and peeled back the roof," Clark explained.  
  
"Ah, that would explain it. Next was the whole hostage in LuthorCorp fiasco. Where you raced around to save the day. Clenching the deal by pulling Lex, and Earl Jenkins off of a falling walkway with one hand," Chloe continued.  
  
"I played that one off with adrenaline.and I did a pretty good job at it, too," Clark said in a mock-pout.  
  
"I'm not done. What about when Lex was coerced into shooting you. He filled you full of bullets," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey, he didn't see that. The people under the influence forgot what they did after it was done. Remember you-" Clark said.  
  
Chloe cut him off. "For your own safety, let's leave it there. What about when Lex had the run in with his past with Club Zero? He was almost killed. You ran in, knocked the kidnapper out, flung a couch under Lex, ran back out, then walked in like you had just gotten there."  
  
"How do you know this?" Clark asked in amazement.  
  
"I was a reporter," Chloe said as if it was obvious. "Then there's the time when Ryan's step-dad kidnapped Lex and left him in the middle of the highway in no man's land. You suddenly appear, ask if he's alright, and disappear."  
  
"You are amazing!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not through," Chloe said with a smile. "Last, was when Whitney fell in with the bad crowd. In front of Whitney, Lex, and Whitney's buddies, you kicked into hyperdrive to push Whitney out from under the falling car."  
  
"Seriously, how do you know all this?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark, it was an obsession. I tried to find out everything I could about you. Every detail, every fact. I put two and two together. I made it my business to know, like Lex makes it his business to know everything about LuthorCorp. Point is, Lex is pretty dense for someone who graduated summa cum laude from Princeton," Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. What else you got?" Clark asked. He was very interested in what Chloe had to say.  
  
"Don't even get me started on Lana," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, I could recount all the times I almost screwed up there. But, she knows now, so we'll leave it at that," Clark agreed.  
  
"Good idea," Chloe said.  
  
"When did it change?" Clark asked quietly.  
  
"When did what change?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When did you go from loving me to hating me?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe got quiet for a moment. "When I found out you had powers. That was the thing that did it for me. Until that point I had still tried to convince myself that we were best friends. Then, I heard you call Lex your best friend. That wouldn't have hurt so much if I hadn't known that you were keeping a secret from me. I waited for you to tell me, when you didn't something clicked. I realized that we hadn't been best friends, or even good friends, for months. Actually longer than that, and that it wouldn't change. So, my feelings started to change."  
  
"Do you think you can ever love me again?" Clark asked.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know. There's so much there, Clark. So many feelings and emotions that I have to sort through before I can decide," Chloe said.  
  
Clark nodded. "I'll wait for you."  
  
"I know you will. I just hope you're not waiting in vain for something that won't come," Chloe said sadly. 


	13. 13

Chapter 13- When Will It Come?  
  
"Okay, I am going home and going to bed," Pete said with a yawn.  
  
"Me too," Lana said, stretching against Pete.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Lex said standing.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked.  
  
"If it's alright with Clark I'd like to stay for a little while," Chloe said looking at Clark.  
  
"That's fine. I'll drop her off at your place later," Clark told Lana.  
  
"Okay. I'll leave the door unlocked," Lana said.  
  
"Bye, you guys," Pete said, turning to leave.  
  
"Bye. Talk to you later," Chloe replied.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"What about me?" Chloe teased.  
  
Lex chuckled. "I'll call you, too."  
  
"Bye, Clark. See you at the house, Chlo," Lana said.  
  
"Does Hannah know about you?" Chloe asked, once the others were gone.  
  
"No. We'll tell her when she's older, but she's too young now to know not to tell anyone," Clark answered.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Who else knows? Pete, Lana, or Lex?"  
  
"Lana does," Clark said. When Chloe's face dropped he quickly explained. "She saw me save her from the tornadoes, or she wouldn't know either."  
  
"Oh," Chloe said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lex and Pete don't know which is pretty amazing actually," Clark said.  
  
Chloe almost laughed. "You've given Lex enough chances for him to figure it out. He's a lot denser than he seems."  
  
"Not dense, just trustworthy. What do you mean I gave him chances?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, first and most obvious was hitting you at 60 miles an hour," Chloe said.  
  
"You knew about that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Once I found out about your powers I started snooping. I found out Lex's theory about hitting you, and figured that he probably did. By the way, what happened to the roof of his car?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When he hit me it knocked him out. To get him out of the sinking car I punched through the windshield and peeled back the roof," Clark explained.  
  
"Ah, that would explain it. Next was the whole hostage in LuthorCorp fiasco. Where you raced around to save the day. Clenching the deal by pulling Lex, and Earl Jenkins off of a falling walkway with one hand," Chloe continued.  
  
"I played that one off with adrenaline.and I did a pretty good job at it, too," Clark said in a mock-pout.  
  
"I'm not done. What about when Lex was coerced into shooting you. He filled you full of bullets," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey, he didn't see that. The people under the influence forgot what they did after it was done. Remember you-" Clark said.  
  
Chloe cut him off. "For your own safety, let's leave it there. What about when Lex had the run in with his past with Club Zero? He was almost killed. You ran in, knocked the kidnapper out, flung a couch under Lex, ran back out, then walked in like you had just gotten there."  
  
"How do you know this?" Clark asked in amazement.  
  
"I was a reporter," Chloe said as if it was obvious. "Then there's the time when Ryan's step-dad kidnapped Lex and left him in the middle of the highway in no man's land. You suddenly appear, ask if he's alright, and disappear."  
  
"You are amazing!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not through," Chloe said with a smile. "Last, was when Whitney fell in with the bad crowd. In front of Whitney, Lex, and Whitney's buddies, you kicked into hyperdrive to push Whitney out from under the falling car."  
  
"Seriously, how do you know all this?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark, it was an obsession. I tried to find out everything I could about you. Every detail, every fact. I put two and two together. I made it my business to know, like Lex makes it his business to know everything about LuthorCorp. Point is, Lex is pretty dense for someone who graduated summa cum laude from Princeton," Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. What else you got?" Clark asked. He was very interested in what Chloe had to say.  
  
"Don't even get me started on Lana," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, I could recount all the times I almost screwed up there. But, she knows now, so we'll leave it at that," Clark agreed.  
  
"Good idea," Chloe said.  
  
"When did it change?" Clark asked quietly.  
  
"When did what change?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When did you go from loving me to hating me?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe got quiet for a moment. "When I found out you had powers. That was the thing that did it for me. Until that point I had still tried to convince myself that we were best friends. Then, I heard you call Lex your best friend. That wouldn't have hurt so much if I hadn't known that you were keeping a secret from me. I waited for you to tell me, when you didn't something clicked. I realized that we hadn't been best friends, or even good friends, for months. Actually longer than that, and that it wouldn't change. So, my feelings started to change."  
  
"Do you think you can ever love me again?" Clark asked.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know. There's so much there, Clark. So many feelings and emotions that I have to sort through before I can decide," Chloe said.  
  
Clark nodded. "I'll wait for you."  
  
"I know you will. I just hope you're not waiting in vain for something that won't come," Chloe said sadly. 


	14. 14

Chapter 14- Pressure  
  
"So, you know that pressure you were talking about?" Chloe asked Lana in an offhanded way.  
  
"Yeah." Lana said, pulling her hair into a ponytail to get it out of her face while she slept.  
  
"It's here," Chloe said, plopping down on Lana's bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lana asked, turning from her vanity to look at Chloe.  
  
"I'm feeling the pressure," Chloe said cryptically.  
  
"You're going to have to tell me more than that if you want my help," Lana told her.  
  
"I do want your help," Chloe said looking at her hands.  
  
Lana moved to sit next to Chloe. "What is it?"  
  
"Clark asked me if I'll ever love him again," Chloe said looking at Lana. She looked ready to cry.  
  
"Oh, Chloe. What did you say?" Lana asked.  
  
"I said I didn't know. He said he'd wait for me, so I told him I hoped he wasn't waiting for nothing," Chloe said, a single tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't know. Talk to him? Tell him to give me time? Something," Chloe said.  
  
Lana put her hand on Chloe's arm. "Want me to do it now?"  
  
"No. He'll know I told you to, and it will just make him feel bad. I mean, I've been here two weeks and he's already asking me to be in love with him again? That's ridiculous!" Chloe said.  
  
"I know. I told him from the beginning to give you space. By the way, weren't you holding his hand after you left the loft today?" Lana asked.  
  
"That's what brought it on, isn't it? Me doing that," Chloe said lightly pressing the palm of her hand to her head. "It was the heat of the moment. I didn't think anything of it after I did it."  
  
"That would do it, Chlo. Clark is very sensitive and takes everything to heart," Lana said.  
  
"I know. I just forgot so much," Chloe said.  
  
"I'll talk to him. We all know that you can't just jump in and be our good friend. It will have to be gradual, like any new friendship. You have to start over from the beginning, and Lex, Pete, and I know that. It's just that Clark lost so much time with you that he wants to make it all up in one go," Lana explained.  
  
"See, I understand that. That's how I feel about Pete, but it doesn't work that way," Chloe reasoned.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll fix it," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Will you be upset if I see if I can spend the day with Pete tomorrow?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana laughed. "You two have a lot of catching up to do. I will never mind if you spend time with Pete. I know how much you meant to him."  
  
"I did?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "He loved you so much, Chlo. He still does. You were his best friend."  
  
Chloe smiled. "I feel the same way." 


	15. 15

Chapter 15- The Long Awaited Explanation  
  
"Hello?" Pete asked.  
  
"Hey, Pete," Chloe said happily.  
  
"Chlo! You sound in good spirits," Pete said.  
  
"I am. Do you want to go do something today? Just you and me? We haven't had much time to do anything on our own, and I thought we could talk," Chloe said.  
  
"Sure! Sounds great! What do you suggest?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll pick you up in my car and we can go from there," Chloe said.  
  
"Sounds good. Give me half an hour to shower and get dressed, okay?" Pete asked.  
  
"Okay. See you in half an hour," Chloe said.  
  
"Bye," Pete replied.  
  
"Bye," Chloe said as the front door rang.  
  
"Chlo! Can you get that?" Lana called from the bathroom.  
  
"I got it," Chloe called back. She skipped down the stairs and flung open the door. "Clark!"  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Clark said.  
  
"What's up?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something today?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana came down the stairs but stopped a few steps from the bottom when she heard Clark's voice.  
  
"Oh, I can't," Chloe said.  
  
"That's okay. I understand," Clark said dejectedly.  
  
"It's just that I just called Pete and we are going to hang out today," Chloe said.  
  
"Pete, yeah," Clark said sadly. "By the way, my mom has something for you."  
  
"Clark!" Lana said coming down the stairs. She plastered a grin on he face. "Just the man I was looking for!"  
  
"Hey, Lana," Clark said. "What do you need?"  
  
"A friend," Lana said linking arms with him. "Actually, I need to talk to you. Want to go to the Talon and help me get ready to open?"  
  
"Sure," Clark said throwing one last glance at Chloe before letting Lana push him out the door.  
  
"Wait in the truck, I'll be right there," Lana said. When he was out of earshot she turned to Chloe. "Go easy on him, Chlo."  
  
"What did I do?" Chloe asked incredulously.  
  
"Just remember how you felt in high school is how Clark's feeling right now. You didn't do anything wrong, I just don't want Clark getting hurt," Lana said grabbing her purse.  
  
"I know. Friendship, and loyalty, and all that crap," Chloe said.  
  
"Exactly. I'll talk to Clark about yesterday and see if I can't get him to back off. Now you and Pete have fun. Drop by the Talon if you get a chance," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"We will. Bye, Lan," Chloe said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have you had your morning coffee fix, yet?" Pete asked hopping into the car. "Do you still have a morning coffee fix?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yes, I still have a morning coffee fix, although most people would call it more of an obsession than a fix but no I haven't had one yet."  
  
"Then first stop, the Talon," Pete said. "You remember where it is?"  
  
"I couldn't forget," Chloe said pulling onto the street. "This town never changes. Talking about things not changing, I can't believe Lana still works at the Talon."  
  
"She not only works at the Talon, she now owns it," Pete said.  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yep. She bought it back from Lex last year. It took a lot of doing, but she finally convinced him it would be a better business deal for him to sell it, then to own it," Pete said.  
  
"I would have liked to see that!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"It was something else, but they have gotten to be good friends over the past few years. So, it was more of a friends talking about business thing, than business associates talking about business," Pete said.  
  
Chloe nodded as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Clark's here," Pete said.  
  
"He brought Lana in this morning. He came by to see if I wanted to do something, but I told him I was busy. Lana got him to help her," Chloe said.  
  
Pete smiled. "Quite the helper, Clark is."  
  
"Does it ever bother you when they are together?" Chloe asked, stepping from the car.  
  
"You know, it used to bug me really bad. I hated it when they were around each other," he said holding the door open for Chloe. "But, now it's no big deal. They're great friends, and nothing else. I know that, so I don't worry about it."  
  
"That's good," Chloe said.  
  
"Until I see something like that," Pete said, his voice getting louder. "Cough, cough, you guys!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can you see it from her perspective?" Lana asked sitting on a chair at the bar. "She feels pressured. Like she's obligated to just up and forgive you and fall madly in love with you again."  
  
Clark sat next to Lana and put his arm on the back of her chair. "I'm not pressuring her."  
  
"Whether you realize it or not, you are," Lana said gently. "I know you mean well, but asking her when she is going to fall in love with you is pressure."  
  
"I didn't say it that way," Clark said, his voice almost a whine.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it to sound that way, Clark. Chloe won't and can't start with a clean slate overnight. She needs to erase the things on the slate one by one. If she doesn't, the pain will build up again until it boils over like it did two and a half years ago," Lana said laying her arm over Clark's.  
  
"I want it to be better now," Clark said, pain filling his voice.  
  
"I do too. Think of it this way. You know how you are feeling right now?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said.  
  
"Chloe felt this exact same way for six years. Does that put it in perspective?" Lana asked.  
  
"I guess so," Clark complained.  
  
"I already told you this, but I'll tell you again. If you don't give her space you will push her away, and she will leave again. No warning. Only this time she most likely won't ever come back," Lana said.  
  
"Lana," Clark said.  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth," Lana said.  
  
"I know. Thank you, Lan," Clark said.  
  
"You're welcome," Lana said leaning in to give Clark a hug.  
  
"Until I see something like that," they heard Pete say, his voice getting louder. "Cough, cough, you guys!"  
  
Lana pulled back and turned to grin at Pete and Chloe. "Something like what?" she said batting her eyelashes.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Innocent doesn't work for you," Pete teased.  
  
Lana's jaw dropped.  
  
"We need coffee," Pete said, ignoring Lana's looks.  
  
"Get it yourself," Lana said. She shot Pete a look as if to say, 'I dare you.'  
  
"Okay," Pete said, bounding around the bar. He started to pull mugs and coffee beans from the cabinet.  
  
"Peter Ross, get out from there this instant!" Lana said, shooing Pete out from behind the bar.  
  
"She used your full name Pete, and though I'm not used to seeing Lana quote unquote mad, I have a feeling that you may be in trouble." Chloe poised the statement mockingly.  
  
Pete laughed heartily, and allowed Lana to force him out of the way.  
  
"What would you like, Chloe?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe took Lana's seat next to Clark. "I'll take a no-foam, non-fat latte."  
  
"Coming right up. Pete?" Lana asked.  
  
"Same," Pete said.  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"Coffee, black," he answered.  
  
"Simple enough. Chloe, you want something to eat? I have muffins, coffee cake, Mrs. Kent's organic apple pie," Lana said.  
  
"Ooh, as much as I like pie, I'll have to pass. I will take a blueberry muffin," Chloe answered.  
  
"Sounds great. You guys want your regulars?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah," Pete and Clark answered.  
  
Lana pulled out three plates. She put a muffin on one, a piece of coffeecake on another, and a piece of pie on the other.  
  
"Let me guess. Pete gets the pie, Clark gets the coffee cake?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nope," Pete said. "I can't eat sweets in the morning."  
  
"That's right. I forgot," Chloe said.  
  
"You'll start to remember, Chloe. Give it time," Clark said at Chloe's despaired look.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Chloe said smiling at Clark.  
  
"I like it when you smile," Clark said staring at Chloe.  
  
Chloe started to fidget nervously.  
  
"Clark, can you get me one of the boxes of creamers from the back?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lana, I thought you were going to talk to him," Chloe complained when Clark left.  
  
"I did," Lana insisted.  
  
"He keeps staring at me," Chloe said watching the door for Clark's return.  
  
Pete looked at the girls quizzically.  
  
"Chloe feels pressured to fall back in love with Clark, and Clark isn't helping much," Lana supplied.  
  
"Oh," Pete said in understanding.  
  
"Can we go?" Chloe asked.  
  
"At least wait to say bye to Clark," Pete said.  
  
"Pete, now?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Fine, let's go," Pete said standing up. "Bye, Lan."  
  
"Bye," Lana said leaning over the counter to kiss Pete. "I love you."  
  
"I love you ,too. Tell Clark I said bye," Pete said placing his hand on the small of Chloe's back to lead her out of the Talon. "Chlo, he means well."  
  
"I know, that's what makes it so hard," Chloe said climbing into the car. "He's so pitiful, like I'm tearing him apart."  
  
"You are," Pete said.  
  
"So, you're on his side?" Chloe asked revving the engine.  
  
"You know I'm not. I did the same thing standing up for you a few weeks ago. I know how you felt, how Clark made you feel. My problem is that I see it from both points of view," Pete admitted.  
  
"Meaning?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Meaning I see how much Clark is still hurting you, and how you can't just forgive and forget. But, I also see how much you're hurting Clark, and how much he wants you to just forgive and forget," Pete said. "It makes sense from both sides."  
  
"Pete, you of all people know what happened those last few years. It's like it built up layer after layer of scar tissue on my heart. So much to the point that I couldn't feel anything anymore. It took a whole lot to come back here. Everyday I have to fight myself so that I don't run again. I don't think I can stay if Clark won't stop looking at me that way," Chloe said.  
  
"Don't say that," Pete said desperately. "I won't lose you again. I won't!"  
  
Chloe stopped the car and turned in her seat. "I don't want to leave you, Pete. It's just incredibly hard to sit here, and know that I am expected to act like none of it ever happened."  
  
"We're not asking you to act that way," Pete said.  
  
"No, not you or Lana. Lex and Clark are the ones who make me feel so much pressure to resort to who I was before," Chloe said.  
  
"Who you were before was a hurt, scared, unloved girl, who had no one to turn to," Pete said.  
  
"My point exactly. Clark and Lex want me to start where I left off. To start where I left off would be to go back to hating Clark, hating Smallville, hating Lana, and hating who I am," Chloe said. "If they knew that, they wouldn't ask it of me."  
  
Pete nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm tired of explaining myself over and over. Can we move on?"  
  
"Yes. Where do you want to go?" Pete asked.  
  
"Clark said Mrs. Kent needed to see me, so let's start there," Chloe said turning the car around.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Pete said leaning back in his seat.  
  
The two were silent for the few minutes it took to get to the Kent's farm. When they got there, Pete led Chloe up the walk and knocked on the door. Hannah peeked out from behind the curtains before throwing the door wide open.  
  
"Hi Unka Pete," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi munchkin," Pete answered. "Is your mommy home?"  
  
"She in da kitchen," Hannah answered. When she noticed Chloe she said, "Hi Aunt Chwoe."  
  
"Hi, Hannah," Chloe said, following Hannah and Pete into the house.  
  
"Hannah, will you tell your mommy that we're here?" Pete asked.  
  
Hannah nodded and raced off. A moment later Mrs. Kent came into the room.  
  
"Hey you two. Where's Clark?" Martha asked.  
  
"At the Talon," Pete answered.  
  
"He said you had something for me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, it's in here," Martha said gesturing to the living room. Sitting on the coffee table was a large box. Martha opened it and pulled out a shirt. "You're getting pretty far in your pregnancy and will need some maternity clothes. I don't need mine anymore, so I thought I'd pass them on to you."  
  
"That's great, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said sifting through the box. "My clothes are starting to get a little snug."  
  
"I know they aren't hip, but they are pretty comfortable," Martha said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"They'll be perfect. Thank you," Chloe said as the older woman enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Where are you two off to today?" Martha asked.  
  
"Out and about. Catching up," Chloe said looking at Pete.  
  
"Do you have time for some cookies?" Martha asked.  
  
"I want cookie Mommy," Hannah said coming into the room.  
  
"No, sweetheart. After lunch," Martha said gently.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Chloe said.  
  
"Alright," Martha answered with a smile. "If you need anything, or have any questions about the pregnancy, I will be glad to help."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said with a smile as Pete opened the front door.  
  
"Don't weave me Unka Pete," Hannah said, her eyes tearing up.  
  
Pete squatted down next to her. "I have to take Aunt Chloe into town. I promise I will come by later to play with you."  
  
Hannah brightened.  
  
"Bye, munchkin. Where to now?" Pete asked.  
  
"I want to just walk around town. See what's changed, or if anything has," Chloe said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Pete answered. "Tell me about you. What happened after you left?"  
  
"Want the truth, or the truth through rose tinted glasses?" Chloe asked seriously.  
  
Pete thought for a moment. "The truth."  
  
"Then let's wait until we get out of the car, because it's quite a long story," Chloe said.  
  
Pete nodded. Chloe pulled into a parking spot, and she and Pete climbed from the car.  
  
"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Pete said.  
  
"Well, it's not a pretty story," Chloe said.  
  
"It never is," Pete answered.  
  
"I'll start at the very beginning," Chloe said. "After I talked to you after graduation I went to Metropolis. I stayed at my friend Valerie's apartment, where I was living when you guys found me."  
  
"How did you know Valerie?" Pete asked.  
  
"I did an article on prostitutes for the Planet when I interned there the past summer. I met Valerie and we became friends. So, I went to stay with her. I tried to get a job at the Planet, but it required a college degree, which I had no money or time to acquire," Chloe said. "So, I tried getting a job at other newspapers, even the Inquisitor. All of them said I needed a college degree. By that time I was desperate for money. I had been living off of Valerie for a few weeks. She suggested I try prostitution on the side. Just until I got a job."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you," Pete said.  
  
"It wasn't, but I had no money. After another month I still couldn't find a job. That's when I decided prostitution was the only way to gain any kind of income. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. Valerie was a good teacher," Chloe said.  
  
"Talk about Smallville," Pete pressed.  
  
"I wanted to put Smallville to the furthest point in my brain. I took my laptop with me and hacked into the files I needed to rewrite my life, so to speak. I changed my name, my school records, everything," Chloe said.  
  
"So, if anyone tried to find you it would be impossible," Pete said wistfully.  
  
"Exactly. I didn't want any evidence of my life in Smallville. I thought that was the best way to forget it and get over it," Chloe said.  
  
"Did it work?" Pete asked.  
  
"Not in the least," Chloe said with a sad laugh. "Everything I did reminded me of Smallville. Every time I watched the news on TV, every time I saw a crow, pretty much any excuse at a link," Chloe said. "I associated everything with Smallville. Every time I saw beat up truck I swore it was Clark. Every time I saw a fancy car I swore it was Lex. It drove me crazy."  
  
"Then what happened?" Pete asked.  
  
"Little by little I started to forget. As I got more caught up in my new life, my old one passed away. I started to forget little things, like the way Clark smelled, the taste of the coffee at the Talon, Lex's smirk. It was as if everything was fading away like I hoped it would. Soon, I had pushed it into the far recesses of my mind. I no longer jumped when I saw a fancy car, or heard about Smallville on the news," Chloe said.  
  
"Lana said you had a box?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes. That helped me a lot. Every time I felt reminiscent about Smallville I would pull something out. My Spring Formal dress, a picture of Clark. When I looked at those things it reminded me why I hated Smallville so much. It helped to brew up those feelings again, and stop me from wanting to come back," Chloe explained.  
  
"Keep going," Pete said.  
  
"Then I came home to find a note on my bed. It said 'Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.' It was signed FB. My private nickname for Clark was Farmboy. When I saw it I freaked. Valerie described who dropped it off and I knew it was Clark. So, I came back here to see if he had anything I wanted to hear, and you know the rest," Chloe said.  
  
"Tell me about us," Pete said.  
  
"What Lana didn't find when she went snooping was this," Chloe said pulling a picture out of her purse.  
  
Pete took it in his hand. It was a picture of him and Chloe. The edges were ratted and the picture was fading. "What are these marks?" Pete asked noticing what appeared to be watermarks.  
  
"Tears," Chloe said her eyes becoming moist. "You are the one thing I held onto. The one thing I forbade myself to forget. When I started to forget Smallville I was afraid I would forget you. I kept this picture under my pillow. I missed you so much, but I couldn't come back, no matter how much I wanted to."  
  
Pete slung an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "I have the copy of this picture at home in a frame."  
  
"You do?" Chloe asked.  
  
Pete nodded. "Yes. Lana got upset because it reminded Clark of you every time he came over, but I refused to put it away."  
  
Chloe smiled contentedly.  
  
"What else?" Pete asked.  
  
"That's about it," Chloe said. "Besides the fact that somewhere in there I got pregnant."  
  
"That's a big fact," Pete said.  
  
"You're telling me. What am I going to do, Pete? I don't know who the father is. Even if I did he's probably just another loser. I don't know how to be a mother," Chloe said.  
  
"There are ways out," Pete suggested.  
  
Chloe stopped abruptly and threw Pete's arm off of her shoulders. "I will not kill my baby!"  
  
"I didn't mean abortion. I meant adoption," Pete said.  
  
"I don't want to give the baby up, either. I mean I see how much love Hannah has for Martha, Jonathan, Clark, and pretty much everyone. I want that. I'm just afraid I'll screw it up," Chloe admitted.  
  
"You have a great example in Martha Kent," Pete said.  
  
"That's true," Chloe said resuming their walk. "I'll talk to her."  
  
"She'll be able to help. If you need someone with more experience you can always talk to my mom. With five children she knows everything," Pete exclaimed.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Good point."  
  
Pete replaced his arm on Chloe's shoulders. "How do you feel? Physically, I mean?"  
  
"Exhausted," Chloe said truthfully.  
  
"Why don't we go back to Lana's and you can have a nap before dinner?" Pete asked.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. You won't mind?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nope," Pete answered.  
  
"It's a plan," Chloe said. 


	16. 16

Chapter 16- Whining And Complaints  
  
"How did it go?" Lex asked as Lana and Chloe came into the Talon.  
  
"Perfect. The doctor says everything is fine. I'm right at six months," Chloe answered.  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe grinned. "Yes."  
  
"Well?" Clark asked expectantly.  
  
"I'm not telling," Chloe said smiling.  
  
All three guys' jaws dropped. They each turned to Lana.  
  
Lana put up her hands in surrender. "She wouldn't let me in there when the doctor told her."  
  
"Why won't you tell us?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't want you guys to know until I pick out the name. It will be soon, don't worry," Chloe said. When Chloe winced Lana grabbed her arm to help her into a chair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
"My back hurts," Chloe replied.  
  
Clark looked worried.  
  
"It's natural for the sixth month. The doctor said she needs to wear low heel or flat shoes," Lana said.  
  
"And if I had any I would," Chloe retorted.  
  
"That's why we're going shopping tomorrow," Lana replied.  
  
"Whoa!" Chloe said, her hand flying to her ribs.  
  
When everyone's eyes got wide Chloe laughed. "The baby's very active. It keeps kicking me. If I didn't know better I'd say the dad was Whitney!"  
  
Lana laughed. "Well, that's very doubtful, seeing as he's married and living in Cleveland, but the kicking's normal, too."  
  
Chloe twisted her shoulders. "My back hurts so much."  
  
"Here," Clark said moving behind her. He put his fingertips on the sides of her back and used his thumbs to put light pressure on her muscles.  
  
Chloe shut her eyes. "I could stay here for days."  
  
Clark smiled. "Help?"  
  
"Very much," Chloe answered.  
  
"Good," Clark replied.  
  
"Pete, want to do the same?" Lana asked sitting next to her fiancé.  
  
"Why? You're not." Pete trailed off.  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes and slapped Pete's arm. "What do you think?"  
  
"Considering we never-" Pete started.  
  
"Pete!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's the truth," Pete said.  
  
Lana crossed her arms in a mock pout and threw herself back against the soft cushions of the booth.  
  
Chloe laughed again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lana asked.  
  
"You two are so adorable," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad someone thinks so," Lana said pointedly to Pete.  
  
"Ouch," Pete replied.  
  
"Look who's here," Lex said looking at the door with a smile.  
  
Hannah bounded in a moment later with Martha at her heels.  
  
"Hello everyone," Martha said. "Lana, I came to deliver some more apple pies."  
  
"Wonderful," Lana said, not getting up. "Pete will carry them in for you."  
  
Pete shook his head, smiled, and followed Martha out of the coffeehouse.  
  
"Cwark?" Hannah asked. "What's wong with Aunt Chwoe?"  
  
"Her back hurts," Clark answered.  
  
Hannah bent over and kissed Chloe's back. "All better?" she asked Chloe.  
  
Chloe smiled and sat back. "All better. Thank you, Hannah."  
  
"You're tummy's big," Hannah exclaimed.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
  
Lex reached over and pulled Hannah onto his lap. "Aunt Chloe's going to have a baby."  
  
Hannah looked puzzled, so Clark explained.  
  
"You're going to get a little boy or girl to play with," Clark said.  
  
"Oohhh," Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"The baby's kicking again," Chloe said, pressing her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Can I feel?" Clark asked timidly.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Sure," she said taking Clark's hand and pressing it to her stomach.  
  
Clark smiled. "It's strong."  
  
"You're telling me," Chloe said.  
  
"Aunt Wana, can I have some candy?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Ask your mommy," Lana said, as Pete and Martha walked back in.  
  
"Mommy, can Aunt Wana give me candy?" she asked.  
  
"One piece," Martha answered.  
  
"Tank you," Hannah answered.  
  
"You're welcome. Don't forget to thank Aunt Lana," Martha said, setting the pies on the counter.  
  
"Tank you Aunt Wana," Hannah said as Lana handed her a piece of candy.  
  
"You're welcome," Lana answered.  
  
"Clark, can I ask a big favor of you?" Martha asked.  
  
"What, Mom?" Clark asked.  
  
"Can you watch Hannah for an hour or two while I go to my class?" Martha asked.  
  
"He would love to," Chloe answered for him.  
  
"How are you, Chloe?" Martha asked, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Tired, and my back hurts, but other than that as well as can be expected," Chloe answered.  
  
"I have some house shoes I forgot to put in the box of clothes. They take a lot of pressure off of your back if you want them," Martha offered.  
  
"That would be great," Chloe said.  
  
"I'll have Clark bring them over today or tomorrow," Martha answered with a smile. "Hannah, you be good and mind what Lex, Clark, Chloe, Lana, and Pete tell you."  
  
"I will Mommy," Hannah answered.  
  
"Okay. Give me kisses," Martha said leaning down to Hannah. "Bye everybody, and thanks for babysitting."  
  
"No problem," Pete answered.  
  
"Anytime," Lana said.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Kent," Lex called.  
  
"Mommy gone," Hannah said.  
  
"Yes," Clark replied. "Mommy's gone, but she'll be back soon. Now you get to play with Uncle Pete, Uncle Lex, Aunt Chloe, and Aunt Lana."  
  
"Play!" Hannah exclaimed trying to jump on Chloe's lap.  
  
Clark quickly caught her before she could do any damage. "Aunt Chloe doesn't feel good, so we have to be very careful around her so we won't hurt her."  
  
"Sowwy," Hannah told Chloe.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"You guys want some coffee?" Lana asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"The regulars?" Lana asked.  
  
When everyone nodded again Chloe laughed. "Be adventurous. I'll take one of those new raspberry cappuccinos."  
  
"Alright," Lana said. "Be right back."  
  
"I wanna help," Hannah said climbing off of Clark.  
  
"Okay, cutie," Lana said holding out her hand. Hannah took it and the two walked off.  
  
"I want to know if the baby's a boy or a girl," Pete whined.  
  
"And I want you to stop whining," Chloe said in the same tone.  
  
Lex laughed. "She told you."  
  
"Seriously, though, I don't know why but I don't want anyone to know until I pick out a name," Chloe said.  
  
"And we respect that. Right Pete?" Clark prompted.  
  
"Fine," Pete said sullenly.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll tell you first," Chloe told him. When she glanced at Clark she whined, "That's not fair," at the exact same time he did.  
  
Again Lex laughed. "You guys are hilarious."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Clark said, his eyes betraying his pout.  
  
"You'll be the second to know," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey!" Lex exclaimed.  
  
"And you'll be the third," Chloe said exasperated.  
  
"What about me?" Lana asked from behind Chloe.  
  
Chloe threw up her arms. "I'll tell everyone all at once."  
  
"Hold me, Unka Pete," Hannah said walking to Pete.  
  
Pete smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He picked Hannah up, placed her on his knee, and bounced her up and down.  
  
Hannah giggled. "Cwark, I'm hungwy."  
  
"You're always hungry, Han," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"But I'm hungwy now," Hannah whined.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Clark asked.  
  
"Hambugger," Hannah said confidently.  
  
"Let's go to my place and I'll have the cook make hamburgers, French fries, and milkshakes for dessert," Lex suggested.  
  
"Yay!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"I guess we're going to Lex's," Clark said with a smile.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle, wittle staw. How I wonder what you awe. Up above the wowld so high. Wike a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, wittle staw. How I wonder what you awe," Hannah sang to her doll on the floor in Lex's playroom.  
  
"This room is amazing, Lex," Chloe said. There was a rocking horse with cloth seat, a rocking chair, colorful blocks, a dollhouse, and a whole zoo of stuffed animals among other toys.  
  
Lex smiled. "Clark comes over so much, I thought he might need to bring Hannah sometimes. So, I had this room put together so she would have something to do when she was here."  
  
"It puts the rest of us to shame," Lana said with a wink.  
  
"Let's go sit down," Lex suggested.  
  
"Will Hannah be okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She knows where we'll be and not to run off on her own. We're just going across the hall anyway," Lex replied.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Hannah," Lex told the small girl. "We'll come get you when it's time."  
  
"Okay, Unka Wex," Hannah answered, keeping her eyes on her doll. "The itsy bitsy pider wan up da water spout."  
  
"You okay?" Clark asked Chloe as they sat on the couch.  
  
"I wish people would stop asking me that," Chloe said.  
  
"We just worry about you," Lana said.  
  
"I guess that's a good thing," Chloe admitted.  
  
"What's a good thing?" Pete asked walking into the room.  
  
"What took so long?" Lana asked.  
  
"I've been in this house a million times and I still manage to get lost on the way to the bathroom," Pete said with a chuckle.  
  
Lana smiled and pulled Pete onto the couch next to her. She wrapped both her arms around one of his and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, next time I will be sure to escort you in the right direction," Lex said sitting next to Clark.  
  
"That would be most helpful," Pete said in a dignified tone.  
  
"You guys will have to excuse me," Chloe said dragging herself off of the couch. "Lex?"  
  
"First hallway on your right. Fifth door on the left," Lex supplied.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said leaving the room.  
  
"How you doing, Clark?" Lex asked when Chloe was out of earshot.  
  
"Making progress slowly, but surely," Clark answered.  
  
"Meaning?" Lex asked.  
  
"Chloe's opening up somewhat. We're not nearly as close as I want us to be, but we're getting there," Clark said.  
  
"Good for you, Clark," Lana said smiling. "Remember the space thing."  
  
"It's hard now that she's getting so far along in her pregnancy," Clark said.  
  
"I know, man. You just want to wrap her up in a warm blanket, and do everything for her," Pete said.  
  
"Exactly," Clark said.  
  
Lana laughed. "Let's not do that. Chloe's strong and likes to do things herself."  
  
"I won't," Clark said. "But it won't keep me from wanting to."  
  
"I hope it won't," Lex said. "She needs someone who will want to protect her."  
  
"That would be me," Clark responded with a smile. "I wonder where Chloe is. She's been gone a while."  
  
"Maybe she got lost," Pete said with a laugh.  
  
"Go check on her, Clark," Lana said, knowing Clark wanted to give Chloe space.  
  
"Okay," Clark said walking from the room. As he passed the playroom he heard singing and muffled sobs. Peeking in he saw Chloe holding Hannah. Hannah was crying on Chloe's shoulder as Chloe sang to her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna buy you a." Chloe sang, stroking Hannah's silky hair.  
  
As she sang Hannah stopped crying.  
  
"All better?" Chloe asked softly.  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
Chloe wiped the tears from Hannah's cheeks. "There, sweetie. Do you want to play again?"  
  
Hannah nodded and crawled onto the floor to play with her dolls.  
  
Chloe started to get off the floor when Clark walked in to help her up. "Clark!"  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked looking at his sister.  
  
"She fell off the horse," Chloe explained.  
  
"You're great with her," Clark said smiling. "She really likes you."  
  
"I like her, too," Chloe said holding onto Clark's arm as they walked across the room. When she pressed her fingers to her back Clark wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," Clark said.  
  
"Hey you guys, where you been?" Pete asked.  
  
"The playroom," Chloe answered.  
  
"Is Hannah okay?" Lex asked worriedly.  
  
"She's fine. She fell off the rocking horse," Chloe answered as Clark helped her onto the couch.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor. Dinner is ready," a servant said from the door.  
  
"Thank you, Cynthia," Lex said to the servant.  
  
"Here I go again," said Chloe climbing up off the couch.  
  
Once again Clark wrapped his arm around her waist as the walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, munchkin. Time for dinner," Pete said sticking his head into the playroom.  
  
Hannah reluctantly put down her doll and took Pete's hand. Pete swung her onto his shoulders and she squealed. Pete held onto Hannah with one hand and put the other around Lana's shoulders.  
  
"You guys are going to be like that soon," Chloe said affectionately. "With a child all your own."  
  
"Don't forget that you are, too," Lana said.  
  
"Not exactly," Chloe said, her eyes full of sadness.  
  
Pete caught onto the unhappiness in Chloe's voice. "It will come soon enough, Chlo. Give it time."  
  
"All I have is time," Chloe said glumly. 


	17. 17

Chapter 17- Through The Eyes Of A Child  
  
"Hannah, be still until we finish eating," Clark said sternly.  
  
"Hannah, would you like to go for a walk?" Chloe asked the child.  
  
"Yes, pwease," Hannah said, milkshake smeared on her small face.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Let's go get you cleaned up first."  
  
"Want me to come?" Clark asked.  
  
"I can do it. I have to learn how to take care of children sometime," Chloe said patting his shoulder. "Come on, sweetie."  
  
"Don't pick her up, Chlo. Remember what the doctor said," Lana warned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Chloe said. Waving Lana off Chloe took Hannah by the arm and led her from the room. "Was the milkshake good, Hannah?"  
  
Hannah nodded, licking her lips.  
  
"Good," Chloe said turning on the water in the bathroom and lifting the girl to sit on her knee. "Wash your hands."  
  
Hannah rubbed her hands together under the water, and then Chloe wiped off her mouth.  
  
"Let's go snooping," Chloe told Hannah with a mischievous look in her eye.  
  
"What is smooping?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Snooping," Chloe corrected. "It means to look around."  
  
"Let's smooping, Aunt Chwoe," Hannah agreed.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Alright, Hannah."  
  
"My brudder wikes you, Aunt Chwoe," Hannah said a few moments later.  
  
"He does?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He tells me so," Hannah said matter-of-fact.  
  
"What else does he say?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Dat you awe vewy sad," Hannah said tapping her finger on her chin. "Why awe you sad?"  
  
"Your brother was mean to me a very long time ago," Chloe answered.  
  
"Cwark not mean. He's a good big brudder," Hannah said simply.  
  
"You're right. He loves you very much," Chloe told Hannah.  
  
"I wove him, too," Hannah said. "He say you were gone a wong time."  
  
"Yes, I was. I was gone for a very long time," Chloe said.  
  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I was sad," Chloe replied.  
  
"Becawse of Cwark," Hannah clarified.  
  
"Yes, because of Clark," Chloe agreed.  
  
"Awe you stiww sad?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes, Hannah. A little bit," Chloe said.  
  
Hannah seemed to think about that for a minute. "What Cwark do to make you sad?"  
  
"He didn't pay attention to me," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"What you mean?" Hannah asked in confusion.  
  
"He wouldn't play with me," Chloe rephrased.  
  
"Sometime Cwark not pway with me. It make me sad, too," Hannah said.  
  
Chloe smiled.  
  
"Why Cwark not pway with you?" Hannah asked a second later.  
  
"You are full of questions," Chloe said with a small smile. "He wouldn't play with me because he liked your Aunt Lana and Uncle Lex better."  
  
"I wike Aunt Wana and Unka Wex," Hannah said.  
  
"Yes, they are very nice, aren't they?" Chloe asked.  
  
Hannah nodded. "Was dey mean to you, too, Aunt Chwoe?" Hannah asked.  
  
"A little bit," Chloe said in remembrance.  
  
"Dey not want to pway with you?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Something like that, sweetie," Chloe answered.  
  
"I'll pway with you, Aunt Chwoe," Hannah said trying to cheer Chloe up.  
  
"Thank you, Hannah. I would like that," Chloe said.  
  
"Hannah! Where are you?" Clark called coming down the hall. "There you are, sis." Clark reached for Hannah and she jerked out of his reach.  
  
Hannah stood protectively in front of Chloe and crossed her small arms.  
  
Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You mean to Aunt Chwoe. You make her sad, becawse you won't pway with her."  
  
Clark looked to Chloe. "Chlo?"  
  
"Weave her awone," Hannah said haughtily.  
  
"Hannah, it's okay, sweetie," Chloe said putting her hands on Hannah's shoulders.  
  
"Awe you suwe?" Hannah asked, looking up at Chloe.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. I'm sure," Chloe answered.  
  
"Chloe, can I talk to you?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"You be nice!" Hannah told Clark.  
  
"Go find Uncle Lex, Hannah," Clark told the girl. He watched as Hannah ran off to find Lex. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said. The talk with Hannah had brought her feelings of anger back to the surface.  
  
"You have my sister being mean to me. That doesn't happen everyday. What did you do?" Clark asked.  
  
"I didn't do a thing," Chloe said defiantly. She brushed past Clark to find her friends.  
  
Clark grabbed hold of Chloe's arm. "Why are you mad?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Clark," Chloe said rudely. "Let go of me."  
  
"Clark, what are you doing?" Pete asked, walking up. "Hannah said you were being mean to Chloe."  
  
Chloe jerked her arm away from Clark, and glared at him.  
  
"Chloe, what happened?" Clark asked, ignoring Pete.  
  
Chloe huffed and turned to leave.  
  
"Chloe, don't go without telling me what I did to tick you and Hannah off," Clark pressed.  
  
"Chloe? What happened?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe didn't answer.  
  
"Chloe, come back!" Clark said desperately.  
  
Chloe whirled around. "I didn't do anything to Hannah, so don't accuse me if anything."  
  
"I didn't accuse you," Clark said adamantly.  
  
"Your exact words were 'That doesn't happen everyday. What did you do?'" Chloe said hotly. "I didn't do anything. Hannah's opinions of you are in fact, her opinions."  
  
"Chloe, what happened?" Pete asked more adamantly.  
  
Chloe turned to Pete as if seeing him for the first time. "Nothing, Pete, nothing. I'm going to go find Lana."  
  
Pete nodded and moved to stand next to Clark. "Hannah said you were being mean to Chloe," Pete repeated.  
  
"I don't know what I did," Clark said shaking his head in despair.  
  
"Let's go find them," Pete said.  
  
"Awe you okay, Aunt Chwoe?" Hannah asked when Chloe came into the room.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. I'm okay," Chloe said as Clark and Pete walked in behind her.  
  
"Was Cwark mean to you?" she asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark, her eyes searching his. "No, Hannah. He wasn't mean to me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the way home Hannah had a lot of questions for Clark.  
  
"Cwark, do you wove Aunt Chwoe?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah, sis. I do," Clark answered.  
  
"Then why you make her sad?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I didn't know she was sad until it was too late," Clark said thinking.  
  
"Why not?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I didn't play with her enough," Clark said, talking in a way Hannah would understand.  
  
"Why not?" Hannah asked again.  
  
"I played with Aunt Lana and Uncle Lex," Clark answered.  
  
"Why?" Hannah asked again.  
  
"I thought I liked them better," Clark replied.  
  
"You wike Aunt Wana and Unka Wex more than Aunt Chwoe?" Hannah asked as if she was shocked that it was possible.  
  
"I did, Han. Not anymore," Clark said.  
  
"Good. Aunt Chwoe wikes you," Hannah told Clark.  
  
"Did she say that?" Clark asked.  
  
"No," Hannah answered, not explaining.  
  
"What else did Aunt Chloe say?" Clark asked.  
  
"She say you make her sad a vewy wong time ago," Hannah said thinking as hard as she could. "Do you want Aunt Chwoe to be sad?"  
  
Clark got quiet. "No, Han," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "I don't want Aunt Chloe to be sad."  
  
"Den you shouwd pway with her mowe," Hannah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 


	18. 18

Chapter 18- Playing With Chloe  
  
"Can Chloe come out and play?" Clark asked Lana. His eyes were twinkling.  
  
"She hasn't had her lunch yet," Lana said as if talking to a child.  
  
"Why not?" Clark whined.  
  
Lana laughed. "Come in. Have you eaten?"  
  
"No," Clark said smiling.  
  
"Good. You can eat with us," Lana said. "Chlo! Clark's here. He wants to know if you can some out and play."  
  
"Tell him Chloe needs nourishment," Chloe replied, laughter in her voice.  
  
"I did. He wants nourishment, too. What do you suggest?" Lana called back.  
  
"Bwonies?" Chloe asked coming down the stairs.  
  
Lana laughed again. "No, kids. No brownies before lunch."  
  
"I'm kidding. Hi, Clark," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey," Clark replied.  
  
"Let me cook. I went to the grocery store yesterday," Chloe said.  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Should we trust her?" Clark asked.  
  
"You obviously haven't tried her cooking," Lana said with a hungry grin.  
  
"Call Pete and Lex, I bought a lot of food," Chloe said walking into the kitchen. "Everyone likes seafood, right?"  
  
"Yep," Lana said picking up the phone.  
  
"Clark, help?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure," Clark answered.  
  
"Lana, keep the rest of the guys out here. I want it to be a surprise," Chloe said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Can do," Lana said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Can you de-vein shrimp?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Huh?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'll show you. Take this little tool. Slip the small end in the back of the shrimp and pull up. See this little stringy thing? It's the veins. Make sure you get them all out, and then put them in this bowl. I'll peel them, and then hand them to you to de-vein."  
  
"I think I can do it," Clark said sticking his tongue out in concentration. Chloe handed him a shrimp and he pinched it between his fingers. Clark tried so hard to get it right he didn't realize how much strength was behind his actions. Clark squeezed the shrimp too hard and pieces of it sprayed into the air.  
  
Chloe laughed. It took her a few seconds to control herself. "Here, I have an easier job for you. Peel these shrimp. See, pull their legs off, and then the hard skin."  
  
Clark blushed. "I think I can do that," he said, his speed kicking in. He was done in seconds.  
  
Chloe chuckled.  
  
"What?" Clark asked innocently.  
  
"I forgot you could do that," Chloe said.  
  
"I won't if you don't want me to," Clark said quietly.  
  
Chloe put her hand on his arm. "I want you to be who you are."  
  
Clark nodded. "What else can I do?"  
  
"Uh, you can get the fish fillets out of the fridge," Chloe said.  
  
"Now what?" Clark asked, pulling the fish out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Here," Chloe said handing Clark a large pot. "Fill it with oil and set it to boil."  
  
Clark nodded and got the bottles of oil out of the cabinet. By the time he had filled the pot Chloe had created the batter for the fish.  
  
"Dip the fish in the batter, and put them on this plate. When the oil boils, you can put the fish in there," Chloe said, going back to de-veining the shrimp. When she was done, she pulled a package of skewers out of a grocery bag, and began to put the shrimp on the skewers.  
  
"Let me do it," Clark said.  
  
Chloe handed over the skewers and stepped back. "Normally I would say no, but I'm exhausted," she said sitting at the table and putting her feet up.  
  
"Good," Clark said, his speed once again kicking in. As he finished with the shrimp Lana walked to the door.  
  
"Lex is here, so let's keep the super feats to a minimum," she said with a wink.  
  
Clark looked at Lana. "Thanks, Lan."  
  
"Anytime," Lana replied.  
  
"Okay, the oil is boiling so put the fish in," Chloe said.  
  
Clark dumped the battered fish into the pot. "Now what?"  
  
"Use that metal spoon with the holes in it," Chloe said pointing to a rack of utensils. "Every once in a while stir the fish so they don't stick to the bottom."  
  
"I can do that," Clark said.  
  
Lana stuck her head back in the kitchen. "Pete's here, they want to see you."  
  
"We'll be out when we finish cooking," Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck. "Tell them they can write notes of adoration to pass the time."  
  
Lana laughed. "I'll tell them."  
  
"Can we go in the kitchen?" Lex asked when Lana returned.  
  
Lana shook her head. "Chloe says no, but you can write her notes of adoration to pass the time."  
  
Pete and Lex looked at each other, their smiles reaching their eyes. They both nodded.  
  
"Got paper?" Lex asked.  
  
"You're seriously going to write her notes of adoration?" Lana asked.  
  
"Why not? She's been here over a month. We adore her, and she needs to know it. Besides, it will be funny," Pete said.  
  
Lana smiled. "Be right back," she said climbing the stairs. She returned a moment later with three clipboards, three sheets of paper, and three pens.  
  
"You've decided to join us?" Lex asked.  
  
"Why not? Everyone else is doing it," Lana said.  
  
"And that makes it worth while," Pete reasoned.  
  
"Exactly," Lana said.  
  
"It's pretty obvious you were once a cheerleader, Lana." Lex smirked.  
  
"Okay, Clark. There's a couple tins of biscuits in the fridge. Get them out and open them up," Chloe said. "I'm sorry if I'm asking you to do too much, but I don't feel well."  
  
"Are you okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"I will be. I just need to sit here another minute," Chloe answered as Clark pulled the biscuits from the fridge. "Okay, open them and put them in the oil. They should float."  
  
Clark pulled the can open and plopped the biscuits in. When he threw in the last biscuit oil splashed out onto his arm. Clark immediately jerked back his arm in an instant reflex.  
  
"Clark!" Chloe said, hopping up from her seat and rushing to him. "Let me see." She pulled his sleeve back. When she touched his sleeve the oil burned her fingers. "Ow!"  
  
"Chloe!" Clark said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. I thought you got burned," Chloe said shaking her hand.  
  
"I can't get hurt, remember?" Clark said, taking Chloe's hand in his.  
  
"I keep forgetting," Chloe replied.  
  
"You're going to have a blister, here put it under cold water for a few minutes," Clark said turning on the tap. "Feel better?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "I should have known."  
  
"It's okay. I should have been more careful," Clark said.  
  
"What happened, Chlo?" Lana asked, walking back into the kitchen and furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"I burned my finger on the oil. I'm fine. Did you need something?" Chloe asked, gently drying her hand.  
  
Lana handed her three sheets of paper "Your letters of adoration."  
  
Chloe laughed quizzically. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope. See you later," Lana said leaving the room.  
  
Chloe sat back in her chair.  
  
"Read it out loud," Clark said.  
  
"Okay," Chloe replied. "To my best friend. Chloe, we have been through a lot. I'm glad you're back so that I can spend the rest of my happy moments with you by my side. I love you. Yours Forever, Pete."  
  
Clark smiled. "That's sweet."  
  
"Ms. Sullivan. I hope we can become good friends. I will help you in any way possible with anything you might ever need. Don't hesitate to call me. Your biggest, most adoringest fan, Lex Luthor," Chloe read.  
  
Clark laughed. "Leave it to Lex to be formal and silly all in one note."  
  
"My dear Chlo. I'm so glad I can help you out by sharing my house with you. I value the friendship we have built, and hope it only becomes stronger. Your friend and confidante, Lana," Chloe finished.  
  
"The biscuits are brown. I think everything's done," Clark said putting them on a plate.  
  
Chloe stood up. "Guys, lunch is ready," Chloe called into the living room.  
  
"It's about time," Pete said, galloping into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey I spent my hard earned money to make you this meal," Chloe said. Pete raised his eyebrows at Chloe. "Okay, okay. I spent Lana's hard earned money on this meal. Same difference."  
  
"By the way, Chlo," Lana piped up. "I have an opening if you still want a job."  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Clark asked, shooting a worried look at Chloe.  
  
"It's fine Dad," Chloe told him. "I hate having to live off of Lana. That's great, Lan. What is it?"  
  
"Since Nell left, the flower shop has fallen behind. I need help with orders, inventory, and that sort of thing," Lana said.  
  
"I'll take whatever I can get," Chloe said gratefully. "Now, we better let my adoring fans eat before they start eating each other." 


	19. 19

Chapter 19- The Luthor (Not Lex) Side Of Things  
  
"Lex!" Chloe exclaimed as Lex walked into the flower shop. "Am I glad to see you!"  
  
"What can I do you for?" Lex asked.  
  
"I just ordered this new box of vases, but I can't lift it. Will you put it on the counter?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile.  
  
Lex smiled. "Of course. Anything else?"  
  
"You can keep me company if you really want to," Chloe said opening the box.  
  
"I would love to," Lex replied. "Just let me go get some coffee."  
  
"Ooh, get me some," Chloe said hungrily.  
  
"I'll get you some apple juice," Lex corrected.  
  
Chloe pouted. "Whatever you say, father."  
  
Lex walked next door to the Talon. "Hey, Lan. I need a coffee and an apple juice."  
  
Lana looked around. "Do you have Hannah with you?"  
  
Lex looked confused for a moment. "Oh, no. It's for Chloe. She wanted coffee, but she's supposed to drink lots of water and juice."  
  
Lana nodded. "Gotcha! She keeps trying to sneak in the coffee. She can be pretty sneaky, but don't let her get to you."  
  
Lex laughed. "I won't. Thanks, Lan." Lex walked back into the flower shop to see Chloe concentrating on an arrangement of flowers. "Here you are, Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"Don't get cute with me," Chloe said with a teasing smile.  
  
"I'm cute with everybody," Lex said seriously, causing Chloe to laugh.  
  
"Are you now?" Chloe asked rhetorically.  
  
"What is the lovely Chloe up to after work today?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe smirked. "I am going home to take a very long, very hot bath to relax my muscles. Then I plan on staying up late, watching movies, and eating lots of chocolate."  
  
"You won't be seeing the great Clark Kent?" Lex asked as if he were hinting at something.  
  
"The great? I don't usually see Clark after work," Chloe said.  
  
"Maybe you should start," Lex suggested.  
  
"I don't think I like where this conversation is headed," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm just saying that I think you should spend more time with Clark," Lex said innocently.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He loves you, Chloe. Can't you see that?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe crossed her arms in an absent-minded effort of protection. "Of course I can see that. That's why I'm trying not to lead him on by doing things that I think nothing about, but that he thinks are signs that I'm in love with him."  
  
"You're not in love with him?" Lex asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Lex, I spent the last three years hating Clark with a fiery passion. No, I'm not in love with him," Chloe said, becoming upset.  
  
"Clark isn't a bad guy," Lex said, standing up for his friend.  
  
"His priorities just get a little skewed when it comes to his friends," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Past tense, Chloe. They did get skewed," Lex said correcting her.  
  
"Don't correct me. I know what I meant," Chloe replied.  
  
"I know what you meant, too. Aren't you ever going to forgive him? You have been in Smallville for close on seven weeks, and Clark has done everything he can to show you that he's changed. Why won't you accept that?" Lex asked.  
  
"I can't accept it yet, because I spent too long having my heart crushed by him over and over. I'll be ready when I'm ready, and no one can force me to be ready sooner than I can be," Chloe said turning her back.  
  
"I'm just asking you to think about it," Lex said.  
  
Chloe whirled around. "I have thought about it. I don't know if I can ever trust or love Clark again," she said, her eyes tearing. "You can't understand how much it hurts to know that, but it's the truth. I wish I could just forget about it, but I can't. I can't!"  
  
"Don't forget about it, Chloe. Just put it behind you," Lex said adamantly.  
  
"I tried for two years to put it behind me. It's not that simple," Chloe said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Lex replied.  
  
"No, it isn't!" Chloe shouted. "You have no room to talk to me about putting the past behind me. Why don't you put the past behind you? Forget about your mother, forget about Pamela?"  
  
Lex looked crushed. "I can't forget about them. I loved them."  
  
"And they both hurt you by leaving!" Chloe said proving her point. "I loved Clark, and he hurt me by pushing me aside. I can't just forget that, like you can't just forget that your mother and Pamela left you alone to face your father!"  
  
"That was low, Chloe," Lex said, a look of pain flashing across his face. The look was gone before Chloe could decipher it.  
  
"No, it was low coming in here to try and convince me to fall in love with Clark," Chloe said loudly.  
  
"Chloe? What's wrong?" Clark asked walking into the flower shop.  
  
"Lex just came in to try and convince me to be in love with you. Well Lex, it's not going to happen anytime soon, and won't ever happen if you and everyone else doesn't back the hell out of my problems!" Chloe shouted.  
  
"Chloe, calm down," Clark soothed.  
  
"I will not calm down. Did you send him in here?" Chloe asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't do something like that," Clark said, amazed that Chloe would think such a thing.  
  
"Would you?" Chloe asked angrily.  
  
"Lex, can I talk to you next door?" Clark asked, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
Lex held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I didn't do a thing."  
  
"Like hell you didn't," Chloe said, jerking a vase out of the box and slamming it onto the shelf.  
  
"Lex, now!" Clark said, raising his voice. "In the back," Clark said gesturing toward the room at the back of the Talon.  
  
Lex nodded and followed Clark, while an interested and confused Lana looked on.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? What's wrong with you?" Clark asked.  
  
"I was only looking out for you," Lex said.  
  
"Well, in looking out for me you may have cost me the one thing I want the most," Clark said, trying to control himself.  
  
"Clark, I just want you to have what you want," Lex said.  
  
"You trying to get me what I wanted cost me Chloe in the first place," Clark snapped.  
  
"That's not true," Lex said, becoming angry. "It's not my fault she left!"  
  
Lana figured out what they were talking about and went to the flower shop to talk to Chloe. At first, she thought Chloe wasn't in the store. Then, she saw her sitting at the counter, her head on her arms.  
  
"Chlo?" Lana asked gently.  
  
Chloe lifted her head, her eyes red and wet.  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Chloe said, wiping her cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lana, I really don't want to talk about it," Chloe said sternly as Lex came in. "Get the hell out, Luthor!"  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry," Lex said.  
  
"You're only saying that because Clark told you to," Chloe said.  
  
"Yes and no. I truly am sorry, but I meant what I said," Lex replied walking a step closer. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I'm not in a forgiving mood," Chloe said.  
  
Lana placed a hand on Chloe's back. "Lex, you better leave."  
  
Lex nodded and left.  
  
"Chloe, I didn't tell him to do that," Clark said timidly walking into the shop.  
  
"I know, Clark, and I didn't mean to yell at you," Chloe replied.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Clark asked, hoping she'd say no.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yes, I did."  
  
"I see," Clark said sadly. "I have to go."  
  
"What did you say?" Lana asked as Clark left.  
  
"That I won't fall in love with Clark any time soon and that it won't ever happen if everyone won't back out of my problems," Chloe said.  
  
"Oh, Chloe," Lana said, staring after Clark.  
  
"I meant it Lana, I just didn't mean to yell it at Lex with Clark standing here," Chloe replied.  
  
Lana nodded. "I have to get back to work." When she got back to the Talon Lana picked up the phone. "Hey, Pete. You better go talk to Clark," she said before explaining the prior events. 


	20. 20

Chapter 20- Pete's Verdict: Get Over It! Clark's Verdict: You're In Big Trouble, Mister!  
  
"Hey, Lan. Is Chloe home?" Pete asked the next morning.  
  
"Not if he wants to talk about Clark," Chloe called from the living room.  
  
"Well?" Lana asked.  
  
Pete brushed past her and into the living room. He stood between Chloe and the TV.  
  
"Hey," Chloe complained.  
  
"What you said really hurt Clark," Pete said.  
  
Chloe sat up on the edge of the couch. "What Clark did to me those years really hurt me. What Lex said yesterday really hurt me. What everyone is trying to do between me and Clark really hurt me," she said looking up at Pete. "I know your loyalties lie with Clark, and that's all well and good, but I refuse to be the bad guy."  
  
"No one is making you out to be the bad guy," Pete said, planting his feet on the carpet.  
  
"By accusing me of making Hannah mad, Clark made me the bad guy. By saying what he did yesterday, Lex made me the bad guy. By coming in here today and saying that I hurt Clark, you are making me the bad guy," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"So, Clark's the one who is in the wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"No, Lex is the one who is in the wrong. I don't blame Clark for what Lex did," Chloe said standing up.  
  
"But you blame him for hurting you even though he didn't know he was doing it," Pete said, a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Get over it, Chlo! Get over it," Pete said walking out of the house and slamming the door.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped.  
  
Lana flung the door open. "Peter Ross you get back here right this instant! How dare you come into my house and say those things to my friend? I know Clark's hurt, but don't you ever talk to Chloe like that again," Lana called, becoming uncharacteristically angry.  
  
Pete looked at Lana, got in his car, and peeled out of the driveway.  
  
"Jerk!" Lana muttered, walking back into the house. "What is wrong with him?" When Lana got back to the living room Chloe was gone. "Chloe?" Lana called, going up the steps to Chloe's room.  
  
Chloe was packing a small suitcase. She wasn't paying attention to what she was packing, just throwing clothes in.  
  
"Chloe! What are you doing?" Lana asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
"I have to get out of here. I have to leave. I can't take it anymore. Even Pete has turned on me," Chloe said trying not to cry.  
  
"Please don't leave. I'll talk to him. He'll apologize," Lana begged.  
  
"Only because you'll have forced him," Chloe said, continuing to fill the case.  
  
"Chloe, no!" Lana said racing from the room. Lana ran down the stairs and to the phone. "Clark, Pete just confronted Chloe. Basically he told her to get over herself. Chloe's decided to leave. She's pack-" Lana was cut off when the front door swung open.  
  
"Where is she?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana pointed upstairs. "In her room."  
  
Clark ran up the stairs. "Chloe?" he asked frantically.  
  
"You've succeeded Clark. You've succeeded in pushing me away for the second time in your life. You can add another mark to your tally," Chloe asked, zipping the suitcase.  
  
"I don't have a tally," Clark said. "All I have is a worn and tattered diary and a four year old picture of us sitting on my bedside table."  
  
"No, guilt doesn't work. Not when I've worked for years to make it not an option," Chloe said picking up the bag.  
  
"I won't let you leave," Clark said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Then I'll go down kicking and screaming," Chloe replied.  
  
Clark backed out of the door, knowing it wasn't the way to keep Chloe with him.  
  
Chloe walked down the stairs, then turned on Clark. "Congratulations, you've made my one true friend despise me. I never thought it was possible, but we are in Smallville, land of the strange."  
  
"Chloe, wait!" Clark urged.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting on you and everyone else," Chloe said grabbing her keys off the table by the door. She turned on Lana. "Thanks for going behind my back and telling Clark to come and stop me."  
  
Lana's eyes got wide. "I just told off my fiancé for you."  
  
"Yes, you did," Chloe agreed. "Good bye, Lana."  
  
"Chloe, where are you going?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know," Chloe answered.  
  
"Please don't go," Clark begged, beginning to break down.  
  
Chloe saw the desperate pleading look in Clark's eye and immediately softened. "Why?"  
  
"Chloe, I need you. I refuse to let you walk out of my life again. I don't care what Lex and Pete say. They're acting like jerks. Don't leave because of them, stay because of me," Clark pleaded.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "What is it with you and Kent charm?" she muttered, frowning and shaking her head.  
  
"Please, Chloe? For me?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe sighed, and nodded almost imperceptibly. "On one condition."  
  
"Anything," Clark agreed.  
  
"Tell Pete and Lex to stay the hell out of my business. They have no right to judge me," Chloe said angrily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's up, Clark?" Lex asked, climbing the stairs to Clark's loft.  
  
"Wait for Pete, then you'll know," Clark replied coldly.  
  
Lex looked intrigued as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
Minutes later Pete made his entrance.  
  
"Sit," Clark demanded.  
  
"What's up, man?" Pete asked quizzically.  
  
"Chloe decided to leave today," Clark said.  
  
"What?!" Lex asked standing up.  
  
"Sit down," Clark demanded. "She didn't leave. It took a lot of convincing to make her stay."  
  
"Why did she want to leave?" Pete asked.  
  
"She said that I have succeeded in making everyone, including Pete turn on her," Clark said, crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I didn't turn on her," Pete said.  
  
"You call barging into Lana's and telling Chloe to get over it not turning on her? What possessed you to do such a thing?" Clark asked.  
  
"Ooh, you're gonna get it," Lex said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Lex! You'll have your turn," Clark said.  
  
Lex got real quiet, real fast.  
  
"I'll ask again. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Clark repeated.  
  
"I was just standing up for you," Pete replied in confusion.  
  
"You two need to stop doing that! By 'standing up for me' you are making Chloe think that we are ganging up on her. She thinks that I send you to talk to her," Clark explained.  
  
"But you don't," Lex said.  
  
"My point exactly. If I knew you two were going to pull this crap I would have stopped you, but Chloe doesn't know that. All she sees is my two best friends being rude to her," Clark continued to prove his point.  
  
"It was just this once," Pete complained.  
  
"Just this once was enough to make Chloe rethink staying here. Do you understand what you two have done?" Clark asked.  
  
"I had no idea she would take it so hard," Pete admitted.  
  
"You are the one person Chloe felt loved her before she left. You're the one person she missed while she was away. You're the one person she loves the most, and you didn't think she would take it so hard?" Clark asked, once again amazed.  
  
"What did you do?" Lex asked.  
  
"He told Chloe to get over it. He pretty much said she was being rude and to get over what happened in high school," Clark said, still a little angry.  
  
"Wow! That's bad," Lex admitted.  
  
"What are you in for?" Pete joked.  
  
"This isn't funny, Pete!" Clark said loudly.  
  
"Sorry. Seriously, though, what did Lex do?" Pete asked.  
  
"He tried to force Chloe to be in love with me," Clark replied.  
  
"Ooh, that doesn't work. I know from experience. I tried to make Clark be in love with Chloe," Pete told Lex.  
  
"How did that turn out?" Lex asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"It worked, only a few years too late," Pete answered.  
  
Lex nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Would you two stop it?!" Clark asked.  
  
"Okay, we're sorry," Lex admitted.  
  
"That's not good enough," Clark replied. "Chloe almost left. Do you grasp the concept of how horrible that would have been if I couldn't have stopped her?"  
  
"Yes, Clark, we do. If she had left it would have been our fault," Lex said. "Like you so rudely accused it of being the first time."  
  
"I didn't mean what I said, but yes, this time it would have been your fault," Clark agreed.  
  
"We'll fix it, won't we Lex?" Pete asked.  
  
"Of course we will. Luthors can fix anything," Lex replied.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes in despair, giving up on getting through to them. 


	21. 21

Chapter 21- Run Ins With Luthors  
  
"Come on!" Hannah urged. She had Clark and Lex by the hand and was dragging them to the barn. "See I dwaw you a pictuwe."  
  
"Whoa," Lex said as they entered the barn. The walls were covered in chalk scribbles.  
  
"Hannah, did you do this?" Clark asked in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Yes, I did," Hannah answered proudly.  
  
"That's bad, Han. Very bad. We only draw on paper," Clark reprimanded.  
  
"But I dwew it fow you," Hannah said, her lower lip trembling.  
  
"You know better than that," Clark said sternly.  
  
Hannah began to wail as Chloe walked in. "Aunt Chwoe," Hannah yelled, running to Chloe and wrapping her small arms around Chloe's legs.  
  
"Make her cry, too, Lex?" Chloe asked, only half-serious.  
  
"No," Lex answered without hesitation. "I only like to make you cry."  
  
"True, true," Chloe agreed, sitting and pulling Hannah onto her lap. "What happened, sweetie?"  
  
"Cwark doesn't like my pictuwes," Hannah said, looking up at Chloe with tear filled, bright blue eyes.  
  
"Are you supposed to draw on the walls?" Chloe asked gently.  
  
Hannah shook her head.  
  
"Will you draw on the walls ever again?"  
  
Again Hannah shook her head.  
  
"Now go give your big brother a hug and go see Mommy," Chloe said.  
  
"Thank you," Clark said to Chloe.  
  
Chloe waved him off.  
  
"How are you?" Lex asked.  
  
"Don't pretend like you care," Chloe said standing up and brushing off the seat of her pants.  
  
Lex shrugged. "See you later, Clark."  
  
"Bye, Lex," Clark replied.  
  
Chloe sighed as Lex left. "I'm sorry, I don't mean for it to come out so rude. It's the damn hormones. I'll leave."  
  
"No!" Clark almost shouted. "Stay. Did you need something?"  
  
"Uh, Lana needed to order more of your mom's pies, and I needed to get out of the house, so I came to drop off the order," Chloe explained.  
  
"Mom's inside," Clark said, leading the way. "Mom, Chloe needs you."  
  
"Hi, Chloe! What can I do for you?" Martha asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Lana needs a dozen more of your organic apple pies," Chloe relayed.  
  
"Sounds good. Tell her she can pick them up in three days," Martha said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said before turning to Clark. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Do you have to?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes. I have to," Chloe said wearily.  
  
"Alright," Clark said nodding. "Can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
Chloe seemed to think for a moment. "Yeah."  
  
Clark brightened. "Okay. Bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye, Clark," Chloe replied. 


	22. 22

Chapter 22- Doctor, Doctor  
  
"See, this spot here? That's the baby's head. Here's a foot, and an arm," the doctor explained.  
  
"It's so tiny," Chloe said in awe.  
  
The doctor laughed. "Yes, it's very small. Okay, have you been having any back pain?"  
  
"Not much anymore," Chloe answered.  
  
"Good. I want you to try and stay off of your feet as much as possible. If you stand too long there may be swelling in your ankles or feet. If there is, just sit and put your feet up," the doctor explained.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"I also want to warn you that the seventh month is the month most likely to have false contractions. They're called Braxton Hicks, but are completely normal. If you have more than five contractions in one hour I need you to call me immediately," she continued.  
  
"Yes, doctor," Chloe replied.  
  
"You should gain about a pound a week for the next few weeks. Eat plenty of folates, such as spinach, oranges, bananas, broccoli, milk, etcetera. Most women don't get enough during pregnancy. Folates help prevent certain types of anemia, and promotes the growth of the fetal tissues and organs," the doctor said. "Well, I think that's it. I can give you these papers. They just repeat exactly what I told you."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe told her.  
  
"You're welcome. See the receptionist to set an appointment for one month from now and have a great day," the doctor said with a smile.  
  
"Will you tell my friend to come in?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Of course. Bye," the doctor answered.  
  
"Hey. How'd it go?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Perfectly normal in every way. Which is weird considering we're in Smallville."  
  
Clark laughed. "Thank you for letting me come with you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Lana and Pete had to go into Metropolis so I was kind of out of options," Chloe said, waddling out of the examination room.  
  
"Oh," Clark said quietly.  
  
"Clark, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you brought me. Thank you," Chloe said, trying to repair the damage.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Hi, I need to set an appointment for a month from now," Chloe told the receptionist.  
  
"Okay, the eighth at two thirty okay?" the woman asked.  
  
"Uh, can you make it any earlier?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure. I have an opening at eleven fifteen," the woman replied.  
  
"Sounds great! Thank you," Chloe answered.  
  
Clark opened the door of his truck and Chloe took his hand to climb in. Without a word Clark climbed in and started the engine.  
  
"Say something," Chloe urged.  
  
"Something," Clark teased.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I really didn't mean that the way it came out, Clark."  
  
"I know," Clark replied.  
  
"Nothing seems to come out right lately. I blame it on hormones," Chloe joked.  
  
"Those ran rampant in my house before my mom had Hannah," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"I think they still do!" Chloe said with a wink.  
  
Clark blushed.  
  
"I forgot how much I loved making you do that," Chloe said.  
  
"Making me do what?" Clark asked.  
  
"Blush," Chloe answered smugly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Usually it was some crude comment about Lana that did it back then," Clark said with a reminiscent smile.  
  
"And now?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Some crude comment about anything," Clark replied, his smiles reaching his eyes.  
  
Chloe shook her head in amusement. "I know what you meant."  
  
"You do, do you?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Home James," she said, directing Clark to turn right.  
  
"Oh, right," Clark said in embarrassment. "Home."  
  
"My home," Chloe clarified.  
  
"Your home," Clark repeated. "Whose home did you think I meant?" Clark teased.  
  
Chloe swatted his arm playfully. "Only you know what goes on in that farmboy head of yours."  
  
"Me, and Ryan," Clark said with a sly smile.  
  
"Nope. Ryan can't read your mind," Chloe said surely.  
  
"How do you know that?" Clark asked.  
  
"I told you, I know everything from back then," Chloe said.  
  
"You sure did your research," Clark replied.  
  
"I was a reporter. I made it my business to know everything," Chloe said.  
  
"You didn't know how I felt about you," Clark said.  
  
"Yes, I did. I just knew that your feelings for Lana had run deeper and longer than the ones for me had. So it was just a matter of time before Lana had another melt down and you rushed to save her day," Chloe answered.  
  
Clark thought for a moment. "It wouldn't have been that way."  
  
"You don't know that, because I didn't give you a chance to find out," Chloe said.  
  
"No, you didn't. I don't think that theory was far from wrong back then, though," Clark admitted.  
  
"I thought so," Chloe said.  
  
"But it's different now," Clark said.  
  
"Because Lana's engaged," Chloe said.  
  
"Lana had a boyfriend then and it didn't stop me. You think if I really wanted her that a fiancé would get in my way?" Clark asked.  
  
"What do you mean it didn't stop you? Whitney kept you from going after Lana many times. Like the whole scarecrow thing," Chloe said. "By the way. I know Lex found you up there and had to pull you down. Why didn't you just get down yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't," Clark said simply.  
  
"But you have superstrength, superspeed, super everything and you couldn't just break the ropes that tied you up?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
  
"No. I had Lana's necklace on," Clark said.  
  
Chloe's face fell. "Did she give it to you?"  
  
"No. Whitney was wearing it. I got mad, and took a swing at him, moving his shirt to a position where I could see it. He saw me looking and mistook it for me thinking of Lana. He got angry, ripped it off of himself, and put it on me," Clark explained.  
  
"Why would that do anything? You had Lana's necklace on, so what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"So, there are things about me that you don't know," Clark said smugly.  
  
"Want to explain?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Okay. You remember how I used to always trip and fall around Lana?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe furrowed her brow. "Yeah, but then it stopped."  
  
"When I convinced Lana to stop wearing her necklace," Clark explained. "Her necklace was made with a part of the meteor that killed her parents. My ship came down with the meteor shower."  
  
"That much I know, keep going," Chloe pressed.  
  
"The meteors have some sort of effect on me. They weaken me. Sometimes to the point of being helpless. I was weak around Lana because of her necklace, because of the meteor," Clark replied.  
  
"I see. That would explain some things," Chloe said. "We're here. Thanks again, Clark."  
  
"Anytime. Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nope, I got it," Chloe said with a smile. "Bye."  
  
"Call me later?" Clark asked.  
  
"Top of the speed dial. Now go home," Chloe teased, shutting the door. 


	23. 23

Chapter 23- A Night Alone, Or Not So Much  
  
Chloe noticed that the message light on the phone was blinking. She went to it, and pushed the 'hear messages' button.  
  
"Hey, Chlo. It's Lan. Calling to make sure your appointment went as planned, and to let you know that Pete and I won't be able to make it home for dinner. Can you make something on your own? I know you can, I don't know why I asked that," Lana said with a laugh. "We may not be back until eleven or twelve, if not later. Pete's waving at me to hurry up, so I have to go. I know you don't like to stay by yourself, and frankly it makes me nervous in case something happens with you and the baby, so why don't you see if you can spend the night at Clark's. I know it may not be something you really want to do, but it would make me feel better. If you do, leave me a note. See you when we get back!"  
  
Chloe smiled. Lana was the only one who could get away with babying Chloe. Not even Pete could after the stunt he pulled a few weeks earlier. Chloe really didn't want to go to Clark's. It's not that she didn't enjoy being with Clark, but the thought of him making lovey eyes at her all night made her nervous just thinking about it. Chloe did want to make Lana feel better, so she decided to call Martha.  
  
"Hello?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Hannah, can I talk to your mommy?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Mommy!" Hannah called.  
  
"Hello?" Martha asked a moment later.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kent, it's Chloe," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, hi! Did you want to talk to Clark?" Martha asked.  
  
"Actually, I just saw him," Chloe answered.  
  
"That's right," Martha said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Lana won't be back until late tonight. She wants me to spend the night over there, but I'd really enjoy a night to myself. Are you going to be home tonight?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I plan on it," Martha answered.  
  
"Okay. I just wanted to let you know I was here alone, so Lana wouldn't worry so much," Chloe said.  
  
"Okay, dear. Call if you need anything at all," Martha said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said sweetly.  
  
"Good bye," Martha replied.  
  
"Bye," Chloe said. Chloe sighed when she hung up the phone. "Bubble bath," she mumbled happily. Chloe made her way upstairs. She turned on the water to let it get hot while she got her nightgown. She lazily walked to her room, pulled out a clean nightgown, and grabbed a book of poetry. When Chloe got back in the bathroom she plugged up the drain and let the water run. When it was halfway full she poured in some rose scented bubble bath, and undressed slowly. Stepping into the hot water she moaned in pleasure. She laid back against the bath pillow and let her muscles relax before picking up the book of poetry.  
  
"I celebrate myself, and what I assume you shall assume, for every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you," Chloe read out loud. "I loafe and invite my soul, I lean and loafe at my ease observing a spear of summer grass. My tongue, every atom of my blood, formed from this soil, this air, born here of parents born here from parents the same, and their parents the same."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a description of a family. Moving on."  
  
Chloe flipped through the pages of the book, skimming every title.  
  
"ENOUGH ! we're tired, my heart and I.  
  
We sit beside the headstone thus,  
  
And wish that name were carved for us.  
  
The moss reprints more tenderly  
  
The hard types of the mason's knife,  
  
As heaven's sweet life renews earth's life  
  
With which we're tired, my heart and I.  
  
  
  
You see we're tired, my heart and I.  
  
We dealt with books, we trusted men,  
  
And in our own blood drenched the pen,  
  
As if such colours could not fly.  
  
We walked too straight for fortune's end,  
  
We loved too true to keep a friend ;  
  
At last we're tired, my heart and I."  
  
  
  
Chloe couldn't believe how much she related to this poem. 'We loved too true to keep a friend.' It was as if the poem had been written for her.  
  
  
  
"How tired we feel, my heart and I !  
  
We seem of no use in the world ;  
  
Our fancies hang grey and uncurled  
  
About men's eyes indifferently ;  
  
Our voice which thrilled you so, will let  
  
You sleep; our tears are only wet :  
  
What do we here, my heart and I ?  
  
  
  
So tired, so tired, my heart and I !  
  
It was not thus in that old time  
  
When Ralph sat with me 'neath the lime  
  
To watch the sunset from the sky.  
  
`Dear love, you're looking tired,' he said;  
  
I, smiling at him, shook my head :  
  
'Tis now we're tired, my heart and I.  
  
  
  
This could have been Chloe's theme song. That is if the thought ever crossed her mind to have a theme song. Chloe read in awe of the flow of words.  
  
  
  
"So tired, so tired, my heart and I !  
  
Though now none takes me on his arm  
  
To fold me close and kiss me warm  
  
Till each quick breath end in a sigh  
  
Of happy languor. Now, alone,  
  
We lean upon this graveyard stone,  
  
Uncheered, unkissed, my heart and I.  
  
  
  
Tired out we are, my heart and I.  
  
Suppose the world brought diadems  
  
To tempt us, crusted with loose gems  
  
Of powers and pleasures ? Let it try.  
  
We scarcely care to look at even  
  
A pretty child, or God's blue heaven,  
  
We feel so tired, my heart and I.  
  
  
  
She had been tempted, only not with 'loose gems.' Chloe had been tempted with emerald green eyes, big grins, and blushing cheeks. The temptation had won her over, and she had had to leave to get away from it.  
  
  
  
"Yet who complains ? My heart and I ?  
  
In this abundant earth no doubt  
  
Is little room for things worn out :  
  
Disdain them, break them, throw them by  
  
And if before the days grew rough  
  
We once were loved, used, -- well enough,  
  
I think, we've fared, my heart and I."  
  
  
  
'We once were, loved, used.' How true. Chloe had felt the same way.once.  
  
"Chloe!" a male voice shouted from downstairs startling Chloe out of her thoughts. Chloe!"  
  
"I'm up here!" Chloe shouted back.  
  
She heard the creaking of the stairs and soft footfalls in the hall.  
  
"Where?" Clark called.  
  
"Bathroom!" Chloe yelled back. "What do you need?"  
  
"My mom said you were home alone tonight. I wanted to come by and check on you," Clark said, standing right outside the door.  
  
"Clark, I've been by myself for all of an hour. I'm fine," Chloe said in exasperation. "Don't treat me like a baby."  
  
"I'm not. You said Lana worried about you, is it not okay for me to worry, too?" Clark asked, almost hurtfully.  
  
"You can worry all you want, just don't baby me," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Fine, I won't," Clark said dejectedly.  
  
"Good. Now did you really need anything else, or can I get back to my bath?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark's eyes widened at the realization that Chloe was taking a bath.  
  
Chloe recognized the silence. "Clark, I can feel you blushing all the way in here. Now answer me."  
  
"No, there was nothing else," Clark replied hastily. "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Clark, stop it! Don't treat me like I need someone to hold my hand. I'm a big girl," Chloe said rudely.  
  
"Alright, alright," Clark said, giving in. "I'll go now."  
  
"Clark, wait!" Chloe said, opening the door in her robe. "I don't mean to be rude, I was just enjoying a nice, quiet evening alone."  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"I promise if I need anything at all that I'll call you, okay? Will you stop worrying?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I could never stop, but I won't voice it anymore," Clark agreed.  
  
Chloe sighed. "Good enough. By the way, how did you get in here? I locked the door."  
  
"Lana gave me a spare-" Clark started.  
  
"So you could check up on me, because she knew I wouldn't spend the night over at your house. Remind me to thank her," Chloe said sarcastically. "Now, may I finish with my bath?"  
  
"Yes," Clark replied turning to leave.  
  
"Clark, will it make you feel better if I call you before I go to bed?" Chloe asked, not wanting to hurt Clark.  
  
Clark's face brightened. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, I will. Now leave!" Chloe said, a teasing gleam in her eye. Chloe shut the bathroom door and climbed back into the bubbles. "Now, for another poem," she said to herself. 


	24. 24

Chapter 24- Knowledge Can Be Fun!  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Ms. Lang," Chloe said, coming down the stairs the next morning. She was surprised to see Clark and Pete at the table.  
  
"And why is that?" Lana asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lana. "Are we having a party?"  
  
"Did you want to?" Lana asked suspiciously.  
  
"What's the Scooby gang doing here?" Chloe asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"That's a new one," Pete said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well," Chloe said, sitting between Pete and Clark.  
  
"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Clark asked.  
  
"I would have if I could have slept last night. I kept hearing something outside my window, funny thing is it stopped when Lana got home," Chloe said in mock confusion.  
  
Clark flushed. "What do you think it was?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, no," Clark replied.  
  
Pete laughed. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"It's better not to ask," Lana told him.  
  
"Clark," Chloe said, covering it with a cough. "Excuse me, I had a frog in my throat."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."  
  
"You don't believe me? How rude!" Chloe teased. "What's the saying, a watched pot never boils?"  
  
"Chloe," Clark urged. "Enough."  
  
Chloe tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Stop it," Clark pressed.  
  
Chloe chuckled.  
  
Lana shook her head in amusement. "So, that's why you're disappointed in me."  
  
"You catch on quick," Chloe said, taking a sip of her juice. When Chloe looked at Pete she almost spit out her juice.  
  
Lana looked where Chloe was looking and laughed outright.  
  
"I am so confused," Pete muttered.  
  
"Which is totally evident by the look on your face," Chloe replied with a grin.  
  
"You lost me with the 'Scooby gang' crack," Pete admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lana told him, patting his knee.  
  
"Clark, you look as if you're floating on air," Chloe teased, emphasizing 'floating on air.' She was not ready to stop giving him grief.  
  
"You're too much," Clark said with a small grin.  
  
"You seem to be soaring above the clouds," Chloe continued, emphasizing 'soaring.'  
  
"That's enough, Chlo," Clark insisted. "I get the point."  
  
"I need to fly up to my room and change," Chloe said, trying her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I get it!" Lana exclaimed happily.  
  
That was too much for Chloe, and she burst into a fit of laughter as she climbed the stairs. By the time she came back down the gang had moved into the living room.  
  
"Hey Scoobies," Chloe said, plopping onto the couch next to Pete and Lana. "Ugh! I feel like a blimp!"  
  
"You look like one, too," Clark teased.  
  
Chloe shot Clark a dirty look.  
  
"Ooh, you're gonna get it now," Pete told Clark.  
  
Chloe threw a pillow at Clark. He grabbed it a second before it hit his face.  
  
"Some reflexes you got there," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It comes from growing up on a farm," Clark replied smoothly.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I thought you knew everything about me," Clark teased.  
  
"More than most," Chloe said throwing a look at Pete.  
  
Clark became almost frantic. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Calm down, Farmboy! I'm not going to do anything. It was a joke. You can call me a blimp, but I make one joke about 'you know what' and you hyperventilate. Lighten up. It's up to you to talk about it, not me," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, it's up to you," Lana said shooting Clark a look.  
  
Chloe smiled contentedly. She had finally reached the place of 'start where you left off.' She felt like she had truly gone back, only now it was better. This is what she had been waiting for. The moment she had been hoping would come. Now, it was here. She felt like she was a part of the group again, and she was. She really was. 


	25. 25

Chapter 25- What's In A Baby Name?  
  
"Chloe? I'm going to some of the shops in town, do you want to go?" Lana asked a few weeks later.  
  
Chloe looked up from her book of baby names. "No, thank you. I'm going to stay here and pick out a name for my baby."  
  
"A girl name or a boy name?" Lana asked.  
  
"You can't fool me that easily. I'm still not telling," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, fine. My cell's on if you need me," Lana said leaving.  
  
Chloe kept flipping the pages of the book. She wanted a meaningful, yet unique name. The problem was that she wasn't quite sure what she wanted her baby's name to mean. She didn't think it would be such a laborious job to pick a name.  
  
After searching, Chloe had finally taken out a piece of paper. She wrote down her friend's names, and the meanings. The only two that seemed to actually convey something about the person was Lana's, and Hannah's. Lana meant good looking. Well, was that ever an understatement! That had been Chloe's whole problem! Chloe smiled at the meaning of Hannah. It meant grace of God. Chloe was sure Martha had chosen the name for its meaning!  
  
That convinced Chloe to go back to looking for meanings, and not the name in particular. She tried strong-willed. Nope, not anything she liked. Next she tried loved. Still, nothing. Then she had an idea. She rewrote the name at least ten times before she was satisfied. Chloe smiled proudly to herself, stuck the piece of paper in the book, and put the book in her room. She couldn't wait to tell everyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why this meeting?" Lex asked.  
  
"Be patient," Chloe told him.  
  
Lex sulked.  
  
"I'm ready to share my choice for a name for my baby," Chloe said.  
  
"What is it?" Pete asked, at the same time that Clark asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Chloe smiled giddily. "It's a girl."  
  
"Chlo, that's great!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," Pete said. "What's wrong with boys?"  
  
"Boys are just boys," Lana told him.  
  
"There went the rabbit," Chloe said pointing to the floor. When Clark looked, Chloe laughed. "I meant that they are chasing a rabbit, going off on a tangent."  
  
Clark blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Can I proceed?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Please do," Lex answered.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Chloe said.  
  
"You're welcome, Ms. Sullivan," Lex replied.  
  
"Uh, I just saw the rabbit again," Clark said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, I get the point. Her name is going to be Adora Mercy," Chloe said proudly.  
  
"Why that name?" Lana asked, knowing how hard Chloe had worked to pick it.  
  
"It means 'beloved forgiveness,'" Chloe said, searching Clark's eyes for recognition.  
  
"Does this mean." Clark asked, his eyes and voice full of hope.  
  
"Yes, Clark. I forgive you," Chloe said, not taking her eyes from him.  
  
Clark stepped forward and wrapped Chloe in a hug. Chloe held Clark tightly. 


	26. 26

Chapter 26- 3-Way Ambush  
  
"You and Clark are going to be so cute together. He's so happy. He loves you, and you love him. It's-" Lana rambled.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down. You're talking sixty miles and hour and I can only listen at forty. What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You and Clark. I mean now that you forgave him, you two-" Lana started ecstatically.  
  
"Lana, there is no 'us two.' Where did you get that idea?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You forgave him, and you two hugged, and he was so happy, and-" Lana continued rambling.  
  
"Okay, you're acting like a two-year-old on a sugar high," Chloe told the brunette.  
  
"I can't help it!" Lana exclaimed as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Chloe asked into the receiver.  
  
"Chloe, it's Lex. Congratulations on you and Clark," Lex said, switching on his speakerphone and pouring himself a drink.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked in shock.  
  
"You and Clark," Lex repeated.  
  
"Hold on, Lex. Someone's on the other line." Chloe said, clicking over. "Hello?"  
  
"Chloe, I'm so happy for you and Clark," Pete exclaimed.  
  
"What is everyone talking about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You and Clark," Pete repeated.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Chloe said loudly. "Lex is on the other line. I'm going to three-way this ambush!" Chloe pushed a few buttons, the last one being the speakerphone. "Would some tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You and Clark," Pete, Lana, and Lex replied at the same time.  
  
Chloe groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
"You don't sound too happy about it. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Lex asked.  
  
"First of all, there is no 'it!' Second, I have not been the one waiting, Clark has!" Chloe pointed out.  
  
Lana, Pete, and Lex began to talk at once. "But-" "It-" "What-"  
  
"Eh!" Chloe said abruptly, stopping them all. "Not another word. Shut your mouths and listen. Listen hard. I am only going to say this once. There is no 'me and Clark.' I have given no one a reason to believe there is. Yes, I used to live for the 'me and Clark.' I admit it. At this point Clark and I are just friends. It took a lot to get to the where I am so that I could forgive him, and even some of you. That's as far as I'm comfortable with at this time, so stop pushing your luck!"  
  
Lex took in a sharp breath. "Clark! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"A while,'" Clark answered.  
  
"Clark?" Pete asked.  
  
"Hello everyone," Clark replied.  
  
"Uh, Lex?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, Chlo," Lex questioned.  
  
"What does Clark's face look like?" Chloe asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Uh, do you really want to know?" Lex asked, looking to Clark.  
  
"No," Chloe answered. "But tell me anyway."  
  
"He looks upset, hurt, dejected, pained, sad-" Lex started.  
  
"Lex, that's enough," Lana cut him off.  
  
"Quite enough," Pete agreed.  
  
"Lana, help!" Chloe mouthed.  
  
"Clark, how you doing?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe shot her a dirty look, and Lana put her hands up in an apologetic manner.  
  
Clark was silent.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll talk to you all later," Lex said disconnecting the phone call.  
  
"Well, crap!" Chloe said loudly.  
  
"You have the best timing, Chlo," Pete joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Good bye, Pete," Chloe said, ending the call.  
  
"That was unfortunate," Lana agreed.  
  
"You're telling me! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? Open mouth, insert foot. It should be my motto!" Chloe said, laying her head into her hand.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" Lex asked.  
  
"Besides having all my dreams constantly shattered, I'd have to say yes," Clark replied. "Want me to fix it?" Lex asked.  
  
"No!" Clark said, his eyes wide. "Last time you tried to do that Chloe almost left. I don't need you butting in again!"  
  
"I was just-" Lex said.  
  
"Trying to help," Clark finished for him. "I know and I appreciate it. It's just that sometimes I think she's making me wait just to hurt me. To pay me back for what I did to her."  
  
"That's a pretty loaded accusation," Lex warned.  
  
"I know. I only half mean it. I just want to know what's taking so long," Clark admitted.  
  
"The elusive Chloe Sullivan. A wonder to many, a mystery to all," Lex said.  
  
"I think I should go back and dig out my book," Clark said standing up.  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Reading 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus,' will not give you any insight into the woman psyche," Lex pointed out.  
  
"Do you have any words of advice this time? Let me rephrase that. Have any good words of advice? Your last advice on that subject had me going after the wrong girl," Clark pointed out.  
  
"All I said was that by staying friends with them both, you would have neither. It was your choice, and you chose the brunette," Lex said.  
  
"I know I did. I thought I chose the blond," Clark said wistfully.  
  
"Ah, and you did for a few weeks. But inevitably you drifted back to the brunette," Lex replied. "Like a magnet."  
  
"That was my problem. I led Chloe on. Looking back I even knew that I was doing it, but I didn't stop. I guess I learned my lesson!" Clark said.  
  
"I hope you have. So, once again the choice is yours. The blond, or the next sickeningly sweet, seemingly perfect, jock's girlfriend? You decide," Lex said coolly. "Let me say this. Chloe was always the one who supported you no matter what. She wanted you to get what you wanted, including the aforementioned brunette. She never left your side until she was pushed away. Even you said Chloe was the one constant thing in your life. Keep that in mind the next time you start accusing her of things, won't you?" It was more of an order, than a question. 


	27. 27

Chapter 27- Not Our Business  
  
"Lex, you of all people should know that I don't like fishing around in other people's business," Pete told him.  
  
"We know that, Pete. We're not asking you to get in his business," Lana answered for Lex. The three were sitting in Lex's sitting room.  
  
"Yes. You are. You're asking me to talk to him. What you think I can say is beyond me," Pete replied.  
  
"I'm asking us both to talk to him, and I'm asking for Lana to talk to Chloe. We have got to do something about this, because God knows Clark and Chloe won't," Lex pointed out.  
  
"Remember last time we ran interference? Remember what happened?" Pete asked hotly.  
  
Lex sighed. "Yes, Pete. I remember. It won't be that way this time," Lex said, tired of trying to convince Pete to go along.  
  
"It won't be that way, because we are going to let them handle it," Pete replied, standing firm in his decision.  
  
"Pete, they can't handle it or they would have by now," Lana said in desperation.  
  
"You're right. They can't fix it, so what the hell kind of a chance do you think we'd have?" Pete asked. "Maybe it can't be fixed. Maybe Clark did so much damage in high school that he has no chance of getting back the most precious thing in his life!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Lex boomed, resisting the urge to stand up and tower over Pete.  
  
Pete sat up, and leaned toward Lex. "Why? Because you're afraid that it's true? Yes, Chloe forgave Clark. Good for her! She still doesn't love him. You can't force her to love him!"  
  
Lana put her hand on Pete's arm to stop him. "We're not trying to force her," she said calmly. "We just want to make sure that they each know what is going on with the other."  
  
"I will not tell Clark about Chloe. That is for her to tell. By telling him I am betraying her confidence and that is something that I refuse to do," Pete told Lana.  
  
"You're not betraying her confidence," Lex insisted.  
  
"Lex, listen! You want me to tell Clark what Chloe has told me. What Chloe told me as my best friend. What Chloe told me in confidence. I refuse to do that. You go right ahead and tell her everything. But when it blows up it will be in your faces," Pete said angrily.  
  
"Pete, calm down," Lex urged.  
  
Pete took a deep breath. "Chloe will find out that we told Clark. Chloe will then proceed to go from angry to irate in a matter of seconds. When she looks for someone to blame she'll pick the people who told her secrets. That being me, and Lana. Therefore, once again 'turning her best friend against her.'"  
  
Lana seemed to think for a minute. "Lex, he's right."  
  
Lex let out a breath in a huff. "I'll explain it again. Pete, you and I go talk to Clark. We tell him the main idea. Whatever that may be if I could convince you or Lana to tell me! Meanwhile, Lana is talking to Chloe. Telling her the main idea."  
  
"Lex, I know I'm upsetting you. I wish it could be some other way. Chloe knows how Clark feels. She knows Clark is desperately in love with her, and wants her more than he wants life itself. She knows this because we keep pushing it, and because it's the way she felt three years ago. Clark doesn't exactly know how Chloe feels. He knows how she used to feel, because that's what he feels like right now. Telling Chloe, whether it is from Lana or us, would just cause her to become more agitated. When she gets agitated, Lex, she moves away from Clark, not closer to him," Pete explained.  
  
"But she's so far from him right now," Lana complained.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Chloe is closer to Clark than ever. She forgave him. Neither of you can understand the magnitude of what that means. This is amazing that she's reached this point. I am so extremely proud of her. It took a whole lot for her to put the past behind her, but she finally has. Do you two realize what this means?" Pete asked.  
  
"That it will be a hell of a long time for her to fall back in love with him," Lex said softly.  
  
"I hear you, Lex," Lana agreed.  
  
"You two are impossible. For some reason you just can't see how far she's come," Pete insisted.  
  
"I just want her to be where she was before," Lex replied.  
  
Pete took his opportunity. "I'll tell you what I told her. Where she was was a scared, hurt, unloved girl who had no one to turn to. She was miserable, sick, depressed. For her to go back to the way she was before she left would mean for her to go back to being that shell of a person."  
  
Lana looked shocked.  
  
"That's what you're asking of her every time you press her to start where she left off," Pete explained.  
  
"I think we were wrong," Lana said in horror.  
  
"Now you know what I mean," Pete pointed out.  
  
"We still can't give up," Lex urged.  
  
Pete put his hands up in surrender. "You go ahead and talk to them, but be warned. If they come to me I'm going to tell them exactly whose idea it was, and who told what."  
  
"Then let's hope they don't go to you," Lex said, defiance in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, let's hope they don't," Pete said, matching Lex's stare. 


	28. 28

Chapter 28- Hitting The Fan.eth  
  
"Hey, Chlo," Lana said as she walked in the door. She walked to the couch, sat, and curled her legs under herself.  
  
"Hey, Lana. What's up?" Chloe asked, putting down her pen and paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said, dismissing it with a wave.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you forgave Clark. I know it meant a lot to him," Lana said.  
  
"I feel like a huge weight has lifted off of my shoulders," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"It meant a lot to Clark," Lana repeated.  
  
"You already said that," Chloe pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm thinking something?" Lana asked.  
  
"Whenever you repeat something that I don't address, you're thinking something," Chloe said knowingly.  
  
"I just wanted you to know how much it meant to Clark," Lana said.  
  
"Repeat number two. This must be good. I know how much it meant to Clark. That's part of the reason why I did it," Chloe said, her brain working overtime to stay a step ahead of Lana.  
  
"Part?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, part. I didn't do it only for Clark," Chloe explained.  
  
"Then what was the other part?" Lana asked.  
  
"For myself. Seriously, Lana, what's this about?" Chloe asked, turning in her seat to face Lana.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Clark. Stargazing?" Lex asked. "Isn't it a little early in the day for that?"  
  
Clark blushed and stepped away from the telescope. "Not my kind," he replied.  
  
Lex smirked. "You haven't used that telescope in years."  
  
"Not the way I used to, anyway," Clark replied.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it? You used to look over there for Lana, now you're looking the same direction for Chloe. There has to be some connection there," Lex said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe now lives in Lana's house," Clark said simply.  
  
Lex laughed. "Ah, that would be it."  
  
"What's up, Lex?" Clark asked, taking the seat next to Lex.  
  
"How goes you and Chloe?" Lex asked. Subtle was not his style.  
  
"Not so much going, as staying still," Clark answered.  
  
"Any progress?" Lex asked.  
  
"She forgave me, isn't that enough for now?" Clark asked. He seemed to be seeking Lex's approval.  
  
"Is it, Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I was just wondering if you and Clark had gotten any closer?" Lana asked.  
  
"Closer than what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Before?" Lana tried.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You'll have to be more specific! Before what? Before I left, yes. Before I forgave him, a little."  
  
Lana nodded thoughtfully. "Have you given any thought to you and him as a couple?"  
  
"Now we get to the point!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
Lana didn't say a word, hoping Chloe would.  
  
"Lana, what I said a few days ago still stands," Chloe replied.  
  
"Why?" Lana asked.  
  
"Why? I can't believe you're asking me this! You know where I stand," Chloe said in exasperation.  
  
"Can't you stand a little closer?" Lana asked, trying not to push it. Not too hard, anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You seem not to think so," Clark pointed out.  
  
"I just want what you want," Lex told him.  
  
"That being Chloe," Clark clarified. "I think we already established that. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"It's up to you," Lex replied, knowing he was playing Clark right where he wanted him.  
  
"Knowing you, you have a few ideas. I'll save us the trouble of asking if I want to know them or not, because I likely will have no choice either way," Clark said smoothly.  
  
That shocked Lex a little. "As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"I know that tone. It's your 'I know something you don't know' voice. What do you know?" Clark asked.  
  
"I know that Chloe does like you, bordering on love even. She's still afraid that you will betray her, so she's waiting until you do," Lex said, weighing Clark's expressions.  
  
"I won't betray her, Lex. She knows that," Clark replied, not affected by Lex's words.  
  
"She wants to know that, Clark. She truly does, she just can't bring herself to admit it. She's afraid that as soon as she starts trusting you that you will just drift away again," Lex said.  
  
"How does she know I will, if she won't give me a chance?" Clark asked.  
  
"She feels pressured to fall in love, causing her to not fall in love. In other words, she feels expected to be in love with you, which makes her not want to be," Lex explained.  
  
"And what exactly should I do about that?" Clark asked, knowing Lex had an answer ready.  
  
"First, you can show her that you value her friendship. What she wants is a true friendship to base a relationship on. You're almost there actually," Lex said. So it wasn't totally the truth, but it had tangible deniability if it came up again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stand a little closer," Chloe said to herself. "Would you like me to throw myself into his arms, profess my undying love, and live with him happily ever after?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Maybe not all at once," Lana said dejectedly.  
  
"Lana, He is not Ken and I am definitely NOT Barbie. At least not in this physical form." Chloe gestured to her body.  
  
"I just want you to think about it. At least consider the idea. You don't have to run to him now," Lana replied.  
  
Chloe laughed. This was going to be fun. "But eventually some day down the road?"  
  
"Yes," Lana answered, a smile taking over her features.  
  
"Lana, I do love Clark. I'm going right now to profess my undying love," Chloe said getting off the couch.  
  
"Really?" Lana asked, happy that Lex's plan had worked.  
  
Chloe snorted. "What do you think?"  
  
Lana's face fell. "Come on, Chlo. Give me something to work with."  
  
"Work with? What exactly are you working on?" Chloe asked. "Wait! Don't answer, I think I know. Let me rephrase that. Who are you working with?"  
  
Lana was caught, she couldn't deny it. She looked down at her hands and mumbled, "Lex."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I am?" Clark asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, you are. What are you going to do about it?" Lex asked.  
  
"Talk to her, I guess. But Lana's over there right now," Clark told Lex.  
  
Lex's surprise at that news looked a little too rehearsed.  
  
"But you knew that. Lex, what are you and Lana up to?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Lex said innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that. Is Pete in on this, too?" Clark asked.  
  
"In on what?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Clark said, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't you tell me."  
  
"Lana and I are not up to anything," Lex told Clark.  
  
"Ah, so it is Lana and you. No Pete to speak of. He always was the smart, reasonable one," Clark said knowingly.  
  
Lex was more than a little stuck, and he didn't like it one bit. "We just want what's best for you."  
  
"Which is Chloe. Yes, I know. What is your little plan that is brewing in your thick heads?" Clark asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ha! I knew it! What are you two up to?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lana insisted.  
  
"Lana," Chloe said sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where's Lex?"  
  
Lana couldn't believe it, she had thought she was so close. "Clark's," she muttered.  
  
"Doing?" Chloe pressed.  
  
"Talking to Clark," Lana said, not daring to look at Chloe.  
  
"About?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You," Lana replied glumly.  
  
"What exactly about me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Trying to convince him to come over here and ask you out," Lana said, suddenly ashamed of her self.  
  
"And what is Mr. Luthor saying to convince Clark to do such a thing?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana might as well tell all, if she was going to tell any. "Telling him that you really like him, even maybe love him. That you are afraid that Clark will betray you, and that's why you won't give him a chance."  
  
Chloe was bordering on outraged. "And how the hell would Lex know that?!"  
  
"Because I told him?" Lana asked timidly.  
  
"You did what?!?" Chloe raged.  
  
"I told Lex," Lana replied sadly. She was beginning to think that she didn't give Pete enough credit.  
  
"And Pete? Did he spill, too?" Chloe asked loudly.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe. "No! Pete refused. He said he wouldn't betray you like that."  
  
"Smart kid. I'm going to Clark's," Chloe said standing up.  
  
"You can't! Lex is over there," Lana said in shock.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll get him in the act," Chloe said picking up the phone. "Pete, I'm on my way to Clark's.You better meet me there unless you think Clark wants to clean up a dead Luthor. And your beloved fiancé may be the next to go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We just want you to have what you want," Lex repeated.  
  
"Oh, and that makes it all better. I see, now I get it. It really does make sense. Thank you, Lex. I don't know what I would do without you," Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Lex asked.  
  
"No!" Clark shouted. "What is wrong with you two?! Did someone drop you when you were infants?!"  
  
"I wouldn't know, you'll have to ask my mom. Oh right, she's dead," Lex said sarcastically. Clark clenched his fists. "How in hell did you get Lana to go along with this?"  
  
"It was pretty easy actually. She's quite a push-over," Lex said, leaning back against the couch lazily.  
  
"I swear, if you two." Clark trailed off.  
  
Clark lost his train of thought by a scream. "Luthor!"  
  
Lex visibly winced as Lana ran up the stairs ahead of Chloe.  
  
"The shiteth hath hiteth the fan.eth," she said.  
  
"From both directions," Lex added. "However, when Lana quotes cheesy teen movies, this can't be good."  
  
"You two are going to get it!" Chloe raged.  
  
"Hi, Chlo," Clark said with an apologetic smile.  
  
Chloe turned to Clark with a genuine smile. "Hi, Clark." When Chloe turned back to Lana and Lex she was fuming. "What has gotten into you two?!?"  
  
"We were just trying to help," Lana explained.  
  
"From what perspective does this look like help, because I need to stand in that spot!" Chloe said angrily.  
  
"I told you, Lex. You have to butt out! This is none of your, or anyone else's business," Clark said, moving to stand next to Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned to Clark. "You told him to butt out?" she asked, her tone of voice going back to normal while talking to him.  
  
"Yes," Clark answered, looking Chloe in the eye.  
  
"He told you to butt out and still you pull this stunt?!?" Chloe asked Lex in amazement.  
  
"Lana, why would you of all people think this was a good idea?" Clark asked loudly.  
  
"It sounded like a good one at the time," Lana said honestly.  
  
"I never expected this of you, Lana. Even when Pete was turning against me, you stood by my side! Why the sudden change?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing changed," Lana insisted.  
  
"You told Lex things. Private things. Things that I entrusted to you and Pete. Lex turns right around, as you knew he was planning to, and told Clark. Something changed!" Chloe said madly.  
  
"Chloe, leave her out of this," Lex demanded.  
  
"Leave her out of this? She is as much a part of it as you are!" Clark said turning to Lana. "Is it true that you told Lex what Chloe told you?"  
  
Lana nodded sadly.  
  
"Lana, I can't even express how horribly disappointed, sad, and angry that makes me," Clark said, lowering his tone.  
  
"I agree," Pete said coming up the stairs.  
  
"Pete!" Lana said running to him.  
  
Pete held up a hand. "Uh-uh. I told you it would blow up. I'm with them," he said standing next to Chloe.  
  
Lana looked heartbroken.  
  
"I think she's going to cry," Chloe told Clark and Pete quietly.  
  
"With what she did, she deserves to," Pete answered, staring at the two on the couch.  
  
"Pete." Lana said trailing off at Pete's icy glare.  
  
"I told you both that this is exactly what would happen, did I not?" Pete asked.  
  
Lana nodded, but Lex didn't move.  
  
"Lex?" Pete asked, not letting him off the hook.  
  
"Yes, Pete. You told us this would happen," Lex said disinterestedly.  
  
"Did it happen exactly like I said it would?" Pete asked.  
  
Again, Lana nodded.  
  
After a dirty look from Pete, Lex answered. "Yes, yes."  
  
"Then why do it?" Clark raged. "What did you think it would accomplish?"  
  
"We thought it would help," Lana supplied. "We thought I could get Chloe to see how right you two were, so that when you went over she would accept a date."  
  
"Lana, you don't have to tell them," Lex said rudely.  
  
"No!" Chloe fumed. "You want to know what would have happened? Clark would have come over. I would have turned him down. Albeit gently, but still a rejection."  
  
"That would just push Chloe further away from me after my attempt. Making me look like an idiot. All because you two thought you could pull off this ridiculous stunt," Clark said firmly.  
  
"Lana, I told you not to tell Lex. I told you that Chloe would find out who told. I told you." Pete tried to reason gently.  
  
"I know, Pete. I guess I just wanted it so badly that I didn't listen," Lana replied.  
  
"I want it too, Lan. Since you so kindly told Lex and Lex so kindly told Clark it's out now. I do want it, you two. Just not right now. Why can't you see that?" Chloe asked, glancing at Clark.  
  
Clark wasn't the least bit surprised. "Lex, say something," Clark demanded.  
  
"I refuse to apologize," Lex said sternly.  
  
"Then I refuse to be your friend until you do," Clark replied coldly.  
  
Chloe's eyes got wide. "Clark, you don't mean that!"  
  
Clark looked at Chloe. "I do. What they did was wrong, and they both knew it before they did it. We both deserve an apology, and I'm not going to resume out friendship until they do."  
  
Chloe looked almost proud. "Ditto for me."  
  
"But, Clark-" Lana tried.  
  
"No, Lana. It might seem harsh, but you betrayed our trust today. I'm not sure that I can trust either of you," Clark said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I agree. You told Lex what I told you in confidence. That hurts, Lana. That hurts a lot. Lex, you went behind my back to tell Clark. You knew that what I said was between Lana and me, but you did it anyway. You'll both have to live with the consequences," Chloe agreed.  
  
Lana looked down in shame, and embarrassment at her actions.  
  
"Lana, it hurts to say this, but I have to agree with Clark and Chloe," Pete said, his voice also held a hint of sadness.  
  
A single tear fell from Lana's eye as she looked at Pete.  
  
"This was wrong. You knew that from the start, yet you proceeded anyway. It leaves me in a state of shock that you could do something like this to someone you called your friend," Pete said, looking straight at Lana.  
  
"Leave her alone. I convinced her to do it," Lex demanded, his eyes like fire.  
  
"Yes, Lex. You have so much power that every girl is at your beck and call," Chloe spat.  
  
"That's what I've been told," Lex replied haughtily.  
  
"Just because you're a Luthor doesn't mean you're exempt from the laws of friendship," Clark said, daring Lex top respond. Clark was surprised when a pained looked crossed Lex's face. It was almost too fast to catch, but Clark didn't miss it. Chloe obviously didn't either, because she reached over and touched Clark's wrist lightly.  
  
"Lex, we know you meant well. We also know that this was in no way acceptable," Chloe said calmly. "You have to understand that."  
  
"I don't have time for this," Lex said standing to leave.  
  
Lana shot him a look as if to say, 'Don't leave me here!'  
  
"Come on, Lana," Lex said, helping her to stand. Lana obediently did what she was told.  
  
"Lana, if you go with him, I may not be able to trust anything you say again," Chloe said.  
  
Lex snorted. "She'll just forgive you tomorrow. Oh, that's right, she's the one that holds grudges."  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open.  
  
"Lex!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Lex dropped Lana's arm. He crossed to the stairs without a word, and left.  
  
"Chloe-" Lana started.  
  
Chloe put up a hand. "Don't talk to me, Lana."  
  
Lana turned to Clark. "Clark-"  
  
"No, Lana," Clark said, cutting her off.  
  
"Pete-" Lana squeaked.  
  
"Lana, don't," Pete said sadly.  
  
Lana nodded, dropped her head and left.  
  
Chloe swayed, and Clark put an arm around her to help steady her.  
  
"That took a lot out of me," Chloe said in exhaustion.  
  
Clark guided her to the couch, and helped her to sit. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Besides the fact that I just lost my friend, I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Same here," Clark said.  
  
Pete sat next to Chloe. "You guys weren't wrong for what you said. They needed to hear that, and deserved what they got. I told them to consider the consequences, but they refused."  
  
Chloe took Pete's hand. "Will you and Lana be okay? I don't want to get in between you two."  
  
Pete nodded. "We'll be fine. She needs to learn not to do this, even if Lex did tell her it was a good idea."  
  
The trio leaned back against the couch. Each one thinking the same thing: This is the way it was meant to be. The three of us, sticking up for each other. This is how it should have been. We're okay as long as we have each other. 


	29. 29

Chapter 29- Lana's Apologies  
  
"You got in late last night," Lana said as Chloe came down the stairs.  
  
"I was with Pete and Clark," Chloe replied coldly.  
  
Lana nodded, and looked down at the table. "Look, Chloe, I know what I did was wrong. It was my choice, no one forced me. It was none of my business to tell Lex what you told me in confidence. I had no right to do that. I betrayed your trust with full knowledge, that I was doing it. I apologize. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Chloe sighed. "I'm still pissed, but I truly cherish our friendship. I forgive you, but don't expect me to trust you for a while."  
  
Lana's face brightened as she looked up at Chloe. "Thank you."  
  
Chloe smiled. "You have a lot of apologizing to do."  
  
It was Lana's turn to sigh. "I better start with Clark.  
  
"Good idea," Chloe agreed.  
  
"You think he'll forgive me?" Lana asked quietly.  
  
"Lana, he loves you. If you tell him what you told me, and that I forgave you, I know he will," Chloe replied, reaching over to take Lana's hand.  
  
Lana squeezed Chloe's hand and smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lana sat next to Clark, Clark started to stand.  
  
"Don't leave," Lana pleaded.  
  
Clark looked intensely at Lana before sitting back down.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. I love you so much. I can't bear it that you're angry with me," Lana said.  
  
"For good reason," Clark pointed out.  
  
"For a very good reason," Lana corrected. "I am terribly sorry that I did what I did. I'm ashamed of my actions. Chloe forgave me, and I can only hope that you will, too."  
  
"I forgive you, Lan, but don't expect trust," Clark said in answer.  
  
"Thank you, Clark," Lana replied, breaking into a smile.  
  
Clark leaned over to hug the petite brunette. "Talk to Pete. He hates that he had to be mean to you."  
  
Lana nodded. "I deserved it. His place is my next stop."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey," Lana said, walking up to Pete's house.  
  
"Hi," Pete replied unhappily.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I really screwed up by doing what I did. I just wanted to let you know that I've apologized to Clark and Chloe, and they've both accepted my apology.  
  
"Good," Pete said, walking over to Lana. He stopped less than an inch away from her and hooked a finger under her chin. "No more coming between Clark and Chloe?" Pete asked.  
  
Lana shook her head. "I am officially butting out."  
  
Pete pulled Lana's face to meet his for a kiss. "Good." 


	30. 30

Chapter 30- That Sounds Like An Apology, Mr. Luthor  
  
"I have to go," Chloe said suddenly.  
  
"You always have to go," Pete complained.  
  
"You try having a baby use your bladder as a mattress. Not fun!" Chloe said, rushing off.  
  
"I'll leave that to the women," Pete told Clark.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Clark replied, chuckling.  
  
"A very good idea," Pete answered with a grin.  
  
"Women are the stronger sex," Clark pointed out.  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Pete asked in amusement.  
  
"All I know is that if I had to do what Chloe's doing, I would not be able to handle it," Clark said.  
  
"Having fun?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes," Clark answered.  
  
"Alright you two," Chloe said walking back to the guys. One hand was gently pressed to her stomach.  
  
"Adora kicking again?" Pete asked.  
  
"She's very active," Clark pointed out the obvious.  
  
Clark and Pete looked at Chloe's stomach.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Here," she said, taking them each by the hand. She pressed their fingertips to her stomach.  
  
With Adora's next kick Pete chuckled, and a look of awe took over Clark's face.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said, pulling their hands away. "That's enough of you guys touching me for now. Come back tomorrow for a repeat showing."  
  
"Can I buy tickets in advance?" Clark teased.  
  
Chloe swatted his shoulder. "Nice try, buddy."  
  
Clark shrugged at Pete before the trio burst into laughter. Pete threw an arm around Chloe's shoulders and Clark followed suit.  
  
"Here," Chloe said. She removed their arms from her shoulders and put them around her waist, so that they were supporting her.  
  
"Better?" Clark asked.  
  
"A little tighter," Chloe said, smiling when they did as they were told. "Much better."  
  
"So, this is what we're here for?" Pete asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yep," Chloe answered confidently, as they started to walk.  
  
"It's good to know where we stand," Clark said, looking at Pete over Chloe's head.  
  
"We know our place," Pete agreed.  
  
"Yeah, next to me," Chloe answered with a yawn.  
  
"Are you tired?" Clark asked.  
  
"Very. I can't sleep well at night anymore, because I can't get comfortable," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do about it?" Pete asked.  
  
"The doctor said to try propping myself up with pillows, but we only have so many," Chloe complained.  
  
"Then let's go get some more," Clark offered.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."  
  
"Let's go," Pete said a Lex walked up.  
  
"Well, here comes Smallville's own apathetic, bald, millionaire," Chloe said rudely.  
  
Lex stopped at Chloe's words. He glared at her, turned on his heel, got into his car and left.  
  
"Chloe," Clark warned.  
  
"I think he was going to apologize," Pete said.  
  
"Damn! It took him two weeks to get over his ego, and I just screwed it up," Chloe cursed herself.  
  
Clark dropped his arm from Chloe and stared after Lex's car. "He'll be back."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He once told us that we were his link to reality," Clark said.  
  
"I don't understand," Chloe said.  
  
"Lex spends all day on business. It's a lot of stress and pressure, especially having to deal with his father. At the end of the day, when he's with us, he can relax," Pete explained.  
  
"He can be himself with us. He needs that, and won't give it up no matter what happens," Chloe finished.  
  
"Exactly," Clark agreed.  
  
"He's headed toward the Talon. I can fix this," Chloe said grabbing her phone. "Lana. Lex should be there in a few minutes. Can you run damage control?.We think he was going to apologize, but I made a crude remark and he left without a word. You will?.Thank you so much, we'll be there in a bit.Bye."  
  
"Let's go get you some pillows," Pete said, leading the group into a store.  
  
"What about this one?" Clark asked, reaching for a pillow.  
  
"Feather pillow," Chloe said, pointing to the label. "Not good."  
  
"Here's some, Chlo," Pete said from in the back.  
  
Chloe waddled over to where Pete was. "Very nice, Pete."  
  
"I thought so, too. How many do you need?" Pete asked.  
  
"Three?" Chloe asked.  
  
Pete laughed. "You tell me."  
  
"Three," Chloe repeated surely.  
  
"That was easy enough," Clark said as they paid for the pillows.  
  
"Simple and painless, unlike my snarkish remark a moment ago," Chloe agreed.  
  
"Let's go to the Talon. If Lana could do anything about it, she's done it by now," Pete said.  
  
"I could use some food, too," Chloe said hungrily.  
  
"All you do is eat and pee," Pete pointed out.  
  
"All you do is make fun of me," Chloe said defiantly.  
  
Pete shook his head. "We can put our things in the trunk. Do you want to drive to the Talon or walk?"  
  
"Let's walk," Chloe said. "But let me change my shoes." Chloe grabbed her new pair of slippers out of her bag and put them on.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "That's a fashion statement."  
  
"It's an 'I'm pregnant, and if you knew what I was going through you'd do the same thing' statement," Chloe told him.  
  
"Point taken," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"Need us to help?" Pete asked.  
  
"I think I'm okay for now," Chloe said, starting to walk.  
  
When they got to the Talon the first thing they saw was a Ferrari.  
  
"He's still here. Lana's good," Chloe said in relief.  
  
"Don't count your eggs before they're hatched," Clark told her.  
  
Lex immediately walked up to the trio. "Chloe, can I talk to you?"  
  
Chloe glanced at Clark, then Pete. "Sure."  
  
Lex led her to a table cross the room and she sat down. "Do you really believe that I'm apathetic?"  
  
"Subtle is not in your vocabulary," Chloe said.  
  
"I like to get straight to the point," Lex said.  
  
"No, Lex. I don't really believe that you're apathetic. I believe that you mean well, and tend to go overboard. You let your feelings get the best of you," Chloe told him.  
  
Lex nodded imperceptibly. "Chloe, I know what I did was wrong. You're right, I did mean well. I want Clark to be happy. I know you were happy with him at one point, and I'm sure if you two were together you would be happy now."  
  
"We might be, Lex. To tell you the truth, I really think we might be able to be happy together. I also know that I have to do this in my own time, not yours, not Lana's, not anyone else's," Chloe explained.  
  
"I know. It's hard to see the person I call my best friend not able to have something that is right within his grasp," Lex said.  
  
"Is this an apology?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"That, or the closest I've ever gotten to one," Lex admitted.  
  
"Apology accepted, Lex. Don't do it again," Chloe commanded.  
  
Lex nodded. "I need to talk to Clark."  
  
"Good idea," Chloe said, placing her hand over his. "I'll go get him."  
  
A moment later Clark sauntered over. "You wanted to see me, Lex?"  
  
"Yes," Lex replied.  
  
"Well?" Clark asked sitting down next to Lex.  
  
"Clark, do you value our friendship?" Lex asked.  
  
"What? Of course I do, Lex. You're my best friend," Clark replied.  
  
"And you're my best friend. That's why I want to apologize for my actions," Lex told Clark.  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes. "You're apologizing?"  
  
"Don't look so shocked, it will only happen once," Lex teased.  
  
"I'm listening," Clark insisted.  
  
"I can't put a value on what your friendship means to me, Clark. I can't lose it," Lex told Clark. "Will you forgive me for what I've done?"  
  
"Yes, Lex. I forgive you. I'm really your best friend?" Clark asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Lex chuckled. "No, I mean the other farmboy I spend my spare minutes with."  
  
"Oh, him! He's a good guy!" Clark joked.  
  
"Eh, sometimes," Lex replied with a smirk.  
  
"Really, Lex. It means a lot to hear you say that," Clark said seriously.  
  
"Buy you a cup of coffee?" Lex asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go where everyone else is," Clark said standing up.  
  
When Lex and Clark sat down Chloe grinned. She reached over and quickly squeezed  
  
Clark's hand. "The Scoobies. Together again." 


	31. 31

Chapter 31- The Baby Shower  
  
"Close your eyes," Clark repeated to Chloe.  
  
"Clark, what is this?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
Clark stood behind Chloe and put his hands over her eyes. "I said close your eyes," he repeated once again.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Alright, alright."  
  
"Open the door," Clark commanded.  
  
"But I can't see the doorknob," Chloe teased.  
  
"Chloe," Clark complained.  
  
Chloe laughed again and reached forward to turn the doorknob.  
  
"Watch your step," Clark said, walking Chloe into the room. In front of them was a huge 'It's a Girl!' banner. Lana, Pete, Lex, Martha, and Jonathan were standing in front of a table piled high with presents.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nope. Just a minute more," Clark said, kicking the door closed. He looked to Lana who nodded. "Okay, now!"  
  
"Surprise!" everyone yelled.  
  
Chloe swayed back against Clark. "I'll say!"  
  
Lana stepped forward. "This is your official baby shower."  
  
"As opposed to my unofficial one?" Chloe asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Congratulations, sweetheart," Martha said, walking forward to hug Chloe.  
  
"Thank you. Wow, I wasn't expecting this," Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"It was supposed to be that way," Lex pointed out.  
  
"Thank you for the clarification, Mr. Luthor," Chloe said.  
  
"You're ever so welcome, Ms. Sullivan," Lex replied with a laugh.  
  
Lana pulled out a chair with pink ribbons dangling from it. "Have a seat."  
  
Chloe obediently sat.  
  
"We have decided that the best thing to do is to get the presents out of the way," Lana explained.  
  
"I will not object to that," Chloe said confidently.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Mine first, since I'm the hostess," Lana said, pulling two boxes off of the table.  
  
Chloe took the larger of the two boxes and opened it. Inside were five tiny outfits. "Lana, they're adorable."  
  
"I hoped you'd like them. The one on the bottom is great to bring the baby home in. It's very soft, almost like a blanket," Lana explained.  
  
Chloe carefully sorted through each piece of material, studying each one in turn. "Thank you."  
  
"One more from me," Lana said, holding out a smaller box.  
  
Chloe opened it to find two pairs of miniscule shoes. "They're tiny. Look, Clark!"  
  
Clark laughed. "Babies are usually pretty small."  
  
"I get to go next, because I'm the hostess' fiancé," Pete said, grabbing a large box from the table.  
  
"Ooh, it's something big," Chloe said, gently untying the bow. When she opened the box her eyes got big. There were at least a dozen pacifiers and two dozen bottles. "I shall never want for anything again."  
  
Pete laughed. "That's good to know for future reference."  
  
"Thank you, Pete," Chloe said sweetly.  
  
"This is for you, Ms. Sullivan," Lex said, handing Chloe a meticulously wrapped package.  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Luthor," Chloe answered, taking the gift. Inside was a teddy bear and matching blanket. The bear was plush, and its fur was softer than any material Chloe had ever touched. Underneath the bear was a slip of paper. It told Chloe to go to the local baby store and buy anything she could ever want or need. The workers knew to charge it to Lex. "Lex, this is very generous."  
  
"Only the best for you, Chlo," Lex replied.  
  
Chloe smiled mischievously. "I plan on taking you up on this 'want' offer."  
  
"I hope you would," Lex told her with a smile.  
  
"On to me and Jonathan. Our presents are in your room," Martha explained.  
  
Jonathan walked ahead of the group and turned the light on. Inside the room were two large objects covered by white sheets. "We wanted for your presents to be something you could cherish. Martha and I had such different ideas that we ended up each making you something."  
  
"Making?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We each made our presents, although Jonathan's took quite a bit more than mine did," Martha said, pointing to each sheet-covered object.  
  
"This is Martha's," Jonathan said, standing next to a sheet.  
  
Chloe carefully pulled the sheet off and her mouth fell open. It was a pristine white bassinet. The top was covered in lace that pooled to the floor. Entwined in the lace was the tiniest pink ribbon. In the bassinet was a small blanket and silk pillow.  
  
"You made this?" Chloe asked, fingering the fabric.  
  
Martha laughed. "I made the lace, yes."  
  
"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything so beautiful," Chloe said, her voice a whisper.  
  
Martha smiled. "As Lex so eloquently put it, 'only the best for you.'"  
  
Chloe clung to Martha in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome, dear," Martha replied.  
  
Chloe walked to the next sheet, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. She quickly threw off the sheet to reveal a rocking horse. The horse had exquisite carvings and shone like the sun. "You made this, Mr. Kent?"  
  
It was Jonathan's turn to grin. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's amazing!" Chloe knelt down to trace the patterns on the rocking horse.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Jonathan replied.  
  
Chloe took Clark's hand to stand up, then moved to give Mr. Kent a hug. "Thank you. I love it!"  
  
"You're welcome," Jonathan answered proudly.  
  
"That's two things you won't need to buy," Lex said.  
  
Chloe looked at Lex slyly, "Don't worry. I'll find many more useful things to spend your money on."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lex said with a bright smile.  
  
"It seems to me that we have one present left," Chloe said looking at Clark.  
  
"Well, I have one for you now, and one for you later," Clark admitted. "The one for you now doesn't relate to the baby."  
  
"Ooh, that means it's for me," Chloe told Lana, as if passing on a secret.  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"It's downstairs," Clark told the group.  
  
The group walked downstairs and Chloe sat back in her chair. Clark handed her a small package.  
  
Chloe quickly opened it, then slowed almost immediately. It was picture frame encasing two pictures. The one on the left was of Lex, Pete, Lana, Clark, and Chloe drinking coffee in the Talon three years earlier. The one on the right was of the five in the same place, taken a few weeks prior.  
  
Some of the differences were obvious, some subtler. In the earlier one Lex was separated somewhat from the group. In the recent one it was apparent that he was an integral part of the circle of friends. In the picture on the left there was an almost imperceptible gleam in Lana's eye as she looked at Pete. In the picture on the right she was in Pete's arms. In the picture from the past Clark and Chloe flanked Pete. His eyes radiating the love for his friends as he smiled at Chloe. In the recent picture Pete had his arms around Lana, but that same love was shining in his eyes as he looked at Clark and Chloe. Clark looked longingly at Lana in the earlier picture. That same longing was in his eyes three years later, only reflected on Chloe. Chloe looked happy, yet sad at the same time in the picture on the left. She seemed to be looking at Clark, but seeing through him. In the picture on the left she was laughing, her eyes twinkling as she looked at her friends.  
  
As Chloe noticed each difference her eyes watered. Here it was. The link from one life to the other. Chloe's life in Smallville was back. Looking at the pictures it was as if the middle, the part of her in Metropolis, had been cut out. As if the pieces on either side had been pasted together. Clark became alarmed at Chloe's silent tears and knelt beside her. "Chlo?"  
  
Chloe looked at Clark as the smile once thought of as her trademark took over her face.  
  
"I haven't seen that smile in years," Clark whispered.  
  
"I love it, Clark. It's perfect," Chloe said quietly, looking back at the picture.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Because it's so perfect." Chloe reached down to Clark and enveloped him in a hug. She held him as tightly as she could, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. When she pulled back she laughed again. "Look at me crying like a baby," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
Lana stepped in to alleviate some of Chloe's awkwardness. "Let's have cake and ice-cream."  
  
"Jonathan and I are going to make our exit. You all have fun," Martha said.  
  
"Goodbye, and thanks again," Chloe said sincerely.  
  
"It was our pleasure," Jonathan replied.  
  
Chloe held the picture tightly to herself and stood. As she walked into the kitchen she slipped her hand into Clark's. Clark squeezed her hand reassuringly. When they got to the kitchen Chloe set the picture up on the table. She wiped her eyes once more before turning to her friends. Her friends. These were her friends. It took her breath away to think about it. She loved the people in that room so much, and they reciprocated that love back to her. It was what she had always wanted.  
  
"Chloe? I asked what kind of ice-cream you wanted," Lana repeated.  
  
Chloe smiled. Lana had become her closest friend and confidante. If she had been asked three years ago if she would ever be Lana's friend, she would have laughed. Now, she wouldn't give it up for the world. "Vanilla," Chloe answered.  
  
"Me next," Pete said happily.  
  
Chloe didn't think that it would have been possible to be any closer to Pete than she was three years ago. Pete had seen to changing that. Chloe loved Pete's unconditional happiness the most.  
  
"I want chocolate," Lex told Lana.  
  
Lex indeed had become an integral part of the circle of friends. An irreplaceable part at that. No one ever got close to Lex Luthor, at least that's how it had been. Now Lex laughed right beside them, not as an older outsider, but as their close friend.  
  
"I'll take a little of everything," Clark said hungrily.  
  
Chloe smiled contentedly at Clark. Chloe had once been madly in love with the lovable Farmboy. That love had crept back up on her without her knowledge. When Clark had fought at her side weeks earlier to defend her against Lex and Lana, Chloe had felt that love refill her senses. Clark hadn't pushed the idea. Once he knew where she stood he had backed off completely, making it a point that everyone else back off also. Chloe admired that. Clark stuck by her side no matter what happened.  
  
"Clark, you can't possibly be hungry. I just fed you an hour ago," Lana complained.  
  
"Guys are always hungry," Pete pointed out.  
  
"You've been around us long enough to know that," Lex agreed with a grin.  
  
"We work hard. It works up an appetite. Right, Chloe?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe grinned. "You three have black holes for stomachs."  
  
These were her friends, and she had never been happier. 


	32. 32

Chapter 31- Worries And Phone Calls  
  
Lana jumped as her tray crashed to the floor. She flushed when Lex and Pete knelt beside her to put the broken pieces of ceramic back onto the tray.  
  
"That's the third tray you've dropped this week," Lex pointed out.  
  
"I know," Lana admitted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm just worried about Chloe. She's due in two weeks and I'm just waiting for her to call and say it's time," Lana explained. "It's making me jittery."  
  
"I can tell," Lex said with a smile.  
  
"Every time I hear the phone ring I think it's her," Lana continued.  
  
"Calm down," Pete tried to soothe his fiancé. "She's not due for another two weeks, maybe even more."  
  
"I wish I could calm down!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Lex stood, taking the tray with him. He walked to the counter and set it down while Pete got the broom. As Pete swept, Lex dragged out the mop to wipe up the spilled coffee. When the floor was clean the guys put away the mop and broom and walked back to Lana.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Lana said, leaning against Pete.  
  
"Anytime," Lex replied.  
  
Lana's cell phone rang and she jumped again. "Hello? Chloe, what's the matter?.Oh, okay.That's fine.See you then.Bye."  
  
"What did she want?" Lex asked.  
  
"She's going to Clark's and didn't want me to worry in case I tried to call the house and she didn't answer," Lana explained in relief.  
  
"She knows you well," Pete said.  
  
Lana smiled. "A little too well."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Lex said matter-of-fact.  
  
"You got that right," Pete agreed.  
  
"We have a great group of friends, don't we?" Lana asked, looking at each guy in turn.  
  
"Yes," Pete agreed, grinning.  
  
"A very great group," Lex clarified, also grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please tell me you didn't walk here," Clark begged.  
  
"I didn't walk here," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel better," Clark complained, leading Chloe into the house. "Would you like some lemonade?"  
  
"That sounds great," Chloe answered.  
  
Hannah bounded into the room a minute later. "Hi, Aunt Chwoe!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Chloe replied.  
  
"Did you come to pway with me?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Not this time. I came to play with your brother," Chloe told her.  
  
"Cwark always gets to pway," Hannah pouted.  
  
"That's because I'm the cool big brother," Clark said, tousling Hannah's hair.  
  
Hannah lifted her arms for Chloe to pick her up. Instead, Clark swept her tiny form into his arms.  
  
"Aunt Chloe can't pick you up, sis. It would hurt her," Clark explained.  
  
Hannah wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to huwt Aunt Chwoe."  
  
Clark laughed. "I know you don't. You're a good girl."  
  
"Yes, I am," Hannah said confidently. She hugged Clark and kissed his cheek before squirming out of his arms.  
  
"She is too adorable," Chloe said as Hannah ran from the room.  
  
"Only when other people are around. She's quite the show-off," Clark said, getting the lemonade out of the refrigerator.  
  
Chloe laughed. "She's still adorable."  
  
"That she is," Clark agreed. "What possessed you to walk over here?"  
  
"I certainly can't fit behind the wheel," Chloe said with a smirk.  
  
"And I couldn't come pick you up?" Clark asked, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Clark, it's only a mile and I need the exercise anyway," Chloe reasoned.  
  
"Will you let me drop you back off?" Clark asked, giving in.  
  
"If you must," Chloe said in mock exasperation.  
  
"I must," Clark said, handing Chloe a cup.  
  
"I will not object," Chloe said, gulping her lemonade.  
  
"So, what brings on this visit?" Clark asked.  
  
"Not happy to see me?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"I am ecstatic to see you," Clark corrected.  
  
"Ah, ecstatic," Chloe said thoughtfully.  
  
Clark laughed. "So, you just came to come?"  
  
"Something like that," Chloe said, becoming quiet.  
  
"What is it, Chlo?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe looked down at her cup, then back up at Clark. "Actually, I had a question."  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows in a gesture for Chloe to go on.  
  
"Will you go on a date with me?" Chloe asked timidly.  
  
Clark's jaw almost dropped. "Come again?"  
  
"I mean, if you don't want to." Chloe said self-consciously.  
  
"No," Clark said, laying his hand on top of Chloe's. "I would love to go on a date with you."  
  
Chloe blushed at Clark's intense gaze. "When?"  
  
"Anytime is fine with me," Clark answered.  
  
"Tonight?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark laughed. "You don't want to waste any time, do you?"  
  
"No," Chloe answered.  
  
"Good," Clark replied, his smile increasing in intensity.  
  
Chloe rotated her hand so that she was holding Clark's. "Pick me up at six?"  
  
"That's in two hours," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Then I better go home and get ready," Chloe said, her eyes gleaming.  
  
Clark laughed. "Yes, ma'am." Clark picked up his keys and headed toward the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pete, Lana, and Lex's phones rang at the same time.  
  
"Hello?" they all asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pete, Lex, it's me," Clark said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Pete and Lex looked at each other amusedly.  
  
"What's up?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Chloe!" Clark almost screamed.  
  
Lex pulled his phone away from his ear.  
  
"Good for you," Pete said happily. "Who asked?"  
  
"Chloe did," Clark exclaimed.  
  
"That's great!" Lex told him.  
  
"I know!" Clark said ecstatically.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lana, it's me," Chloe said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?" Lana asked, looking at Lex and Pete in alarm.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Clark!" Chloe almost screamed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lana asked, her face shining. "Who asked?"  
  
"I did," Chloe admitted.  
  
"That's great!" Lana said.  
  
"I know," Chloe replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, where are you taking the lovely Chloe?" Lex asked, looking at Lana. Lana nodded and the trio understood whom each other were talking to.  
  
"I don't know. I'm picking her up at six," Clark said.  
  
"That's in two hours," Pete said.  
  
"Believe me, I know," Clark answered.  
  
"Have any idea what you are going to wear?" Lex asked.  
  
"No clue," Clark admitted.  
  
"She always liked your blue shirt. Said blue's your best color," Pete said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are you two going?" Lana asked, happy for her friend.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm kind of calling the shots. All I know right now is that he's picking me up at six," Chloe said.  
  
"That's in two hours!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Chloe said.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't have one single idea!" Chloe said worriedly.  
  
"What about your red dress?" Lana asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good idea," Clark said thankfully.  
  
"Nervous?" Lex asked.  
  
"Very," Clark replied.  
  
Pete laughed. "You'll be fine."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because you love her," Lex answered simply.  
  
"And because she loves you, too," Pete supplied.  
  
"Good point," Clark agreed.  
  
"Very good point," Lex corrected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, Chlo. It's gorgeous and comfortable," Lana reassured her.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this anymore. Who would want to go out with a pregnant woman?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Clark," Lana answered.  
  
"Good point," Chloe said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Chloe, it will be great. It's just like when you usually go places with him," Lana pointed out.  
  
"Only there's sexual tension, now," Chloe said.  
  
Lana laughed. "There was before, honey."  
  
"True, true," Chloe admitted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Clark said.  
  
"Good idea. It's best not to smell like a barn when you go on a first date," Lex teased.  
  
"Point well taken," Clark said with a laugh.  
  
"Have fun, Clark. You deserve this," Pete told his friend.  
  
"Yes, you do," Pete agreed.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Clark said.  
  
"Call us with the details?" Lex asked.  
  
"The minute I get back. Bye," Clark said, feeling better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You are going to have a great time," Lana said.  
  
"I know. Thanks, Lan," Chloe said.  
  
"Anytime," Lana replied.  
  
"I am going to go get ready," Chloe said.  
  
"Have a great time. You deserve this," Lana assured the blond.  
  
"I do, don't I?" Chloe asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, you do," Lana agreed. "Tell me all the details when you get home?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chloe said. "Bye, Lan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bye," Lana, Pete, and Lex said at the same time. As soon as the three turned off their phones they turned to each other.  
  
"They're going on a date!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"Chloe finally did it!" Pete said excitedly.  
  
"It's about time," Lex said with a grin. 


	33. 33

Chapter 33- Hey, Lang! It's time!  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. In the living room Lex, Lana, Pete, and Clark were discussing the Talon.  
  
"I'm losing money. I don't know what else to do," Lana said.  
  
"What have you done so far?" Lex asked.  
  
"Uh, you guys?" Chloe asked quietly.  
  
"Well, we have poetry nights on Thursdays," Lana said.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe tried again.  
  
"Only nobody comes," Pete replied.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Have you tried giving away free stuff? Like if you come to poetry night you get one free drink," Clark suggested.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked, her voice still soft.  
  
"That always seems to work," Lex agreed.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked a little louder.  
  
"Wouldn't I be losing money by giving away free drinks?" Lana asked.  
  
"Hey, Lang!" Chloe said loudly. Everyone's head snapped in Chloe's direction. "It's time."  
  
"We need to- First- We have to-" Clark said quickly.  
  
"Suitcase. Where did I put the suitcase?" Lana asked, frantically running around.  
  
Everyone started rushing around the room. Only Chloe stayed calm.  
  
"Everyone stop!" Chloe shouted. "Lex, you take me to the hospital. Your car can get me there the fastest."  
  
Lex nodded and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Lan, the suitcase is upstairs in my closet. You and Pete follow in your car," Chloe told Lana.  
  
Lana nodded and raced upstairs.  
  
"Clark. I need you to go home and get your mom. I want her there," Chloe told him. "She already knows that."  
  
Clark nodded and left.  
  
"Lex, let's go," Chloe said, taking his arm.  
  
Lex gently helped Chloe to his Porsche. He shut her door softly and all but ran to his side of the car.  
  
"Lex, we have plenty of time," Chloe assured him.  
  
"Then why did you want to take my car?" Lex asked.  
  
"I figured you'd be the most sane," Chloe said with a laugh. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
Lex laughed nervously, started the car, and peeled out.  
  
"Whoa," Chloe said. Leaning back against the seat she held onto Lex's arm.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Lex asked.  
  
"Contraction," Chloe explained. "Ouch."  
  
"What can I do?" Lex asked worriedly.  
  
"Try not to scream as I squeeze your arm?" Chloe half-teased.  
  
Lex laughed again. "I can handle that."  
  
"Good," Chloe replied with a smile. "It's okay, Lex. I have hours before Adora is born."  
  
Lex smiled gratefully. ""If you say so. NO blood on the carpeting, please!"  
  
"You have such loving instincts," laughed Chloe.  
  
"I do," Chloe said as they raced into the hospital.  
  
Lex jumped out of the car before it had stopped and raced to Chloe's door. He helped her out and into the hospital. When they got inside Lex walked up to the front desk. "My friends' having a baby!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, and I'm sure you at least know of Lex Luthor," Chloe said as Lex put his arm around her waist. "I'm in labor, and I need a room, please."  
  
The nurse smiled. "Of course. Pete Ross called in for you. If you'll sit in that wheel chair I'll take you to your room."  
  
"Why does she need a wheel chair?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe laughed again. "Lex, you're more nervous than I am. It's just so that I don't have to walk."  
  
"Oh," Lex said, obviously relieved.  
  
Chloe took his hand reassuringly as the nurse pushed her down the hall.  
  
Once in the room the nurse handed Chloe a gown. "Change and get in bed and the doctor will be in to see you soon."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said with a smile before turning to Lex. "Could you leave for just a second so I can change?"  
  
Lex smiled. "I'll be right outside." When he walked out Pete, Martha, Clark, and Lana were rushing toward him.  
  
"Where is she?" Clark asked.  
  
"Changing," Lex explained. "Where's Mr. Kent?"  
  
"He said that he had already been through this once and didn't need to do it again," Martha replied. "I told him he'd only get in the way."  
  
Martha looked at Lana. "Come with me." Martha lightly knocked on the door and opened it only wide enough for her and Lana to slip through.  
  
Chloe had just finished changing. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Martha smiled. "You'll be fine."  
  
"I know. It's just that Lex was so nervous that it made me nervous," Chloe said climbing into bed.  
  
"Can you believe how scared he looks? I've never seen the mighty Lex Luthor that afraid," Lana said and the women burst into laughter.  
  
"Nope, can't say that I have. Although when I played with his head in Metropolis I elicited much the same reaction," Chloe remembered.  
  
"What did you do?" Lana asked.  
  
"Let's just say that when I found out that he knew who I was, I has a little fun," Chloe said cryptically.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan!" Martha exclaimed. "I wish I had been there!"  
  
"Mrs. Kent!" Chloe said in shock.  
  
"You girls are too funny," Martha said. "I think Clark may have a break down if he doesn't see you soon, and that's saying a lot about Clark!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "For someone so strong, he sure can be weak! Send him in."  
  
"What about Pete?" Lana asked.  
  
"Just send in all the Scoobies," Chloe replied waving her hand.  
  
Clark, Pete, and Lex rushed into the room.  
  
"How do you feel?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "I feel a might weak," she said in a southern drawl.  
  
Clark looked worried.  
  
"Clark, I'm having a baby. Not dying," Chloe said, her voice returning to normal.  
  
Clark sat on the edge of the bed and took Chloe's hand. Lex sat directly behind Clark and placed his hand on Chloe's knee. Pete moved to the opposite side of the bed and took Chloe's other hand.  
  
"You guys ever heard the phrase 'mother bear?'" Chloe asked with a grin.  
  
The guys looked confused.  
  
Lana decided to explain. "You three look like mother bears protecting their cub!"  
  
"That's what we're here for," Pete said with a smile.  
  
The door opened and a woman walked in. "I'm Doctor Mack. I need to examine you to see how far along you are, so I need everyone to leave except for the father."  
  
Chloe looked down.  
  
"There is no father," Martha explained.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Doctor Mack apologized.  
  
Chloe looked up. "Don't worry about it. These three are my stand- ins."  
  
"They're very lucky," Doctor Mack said with a smile. "Do you want them in here?"  
  
Chloe looked to Martha. Martha shook her head.  
  
"No. Mrs. Kent and Lana can stay," Chloe said looking at each guy in turn. "Bye you three."  
  
"You can come back in as soon as I am done," Doctor Mack assured them.  
  
Pete leaned over and kissed Chloe's forehead before walking out the door. Clark did the same, followed by Lex.  
  
"They seem to love you," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"Yes, they do," Chloe said with a proud smile.  
  
"What I'm going to do is see how far you're dilated. Then I'll hook up a fetal heart monitor to monitor the baby," Doctor Mack explained.  
  
Chloe nodded as the doctor pulled on gloves.  
  
"You seem to be dilating quite quickly. You're already at five centimeters," Doctor Mack said.  
  
Chloe looked to Martha. "You have to get up to ten centimeters before you're ready to push," Martha explained.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Do you want medication, or have you decided on a natural birth?" Doctor Mack asked.  
  
"You'll want an epidural, sweetheart. It's very painful without medication," Martha said.  
  
"I want a natural childbirth," Chloe said.  
  
"Are you sure?" the doctor asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. "I've really thought about it."  
  
"Alright," Doctor Mack said. "I'm done for now. I'll come back later to check you again."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Chloe said as she left. 


	34. 34

Chapter 34- A Continued Kiss  
  
"Guys, you should give her some space," Martha suggested.  
  
Pete, Clark, and Lex reluctantly started to get up.  
  
"No! I like that they're here," Chloe said happily.  
  
Lana laughed and sat behind Pete. "Tell us if we smother you."  
  
"You'll know when I kick you off," Chloe said, suddenly squeezing Pete and Clark's hands. "Ow!"  
  
"It's almost to the worst part," Martha talked Chloe through it. "Okay, it's going down. Down. It's over."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Martha said with a smile.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark. Her eyes searching his. Lana caught her gaze and made a quick decision.  
  
"Pete, and Lex. Why don't you go with me to find some ice chips?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Lana. "That would be great."  
  
Lana had to practically drag Pete and Lex off of the bed.  
  
"I'll go with you three," Martha said, understanding what Lana was doing.  
  
"I think Lana just cleared out the room for us," Clark said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I know she did," Chloe replied with a laugh.  
  
"Why do you think that is?" Clark asked, blushing against his will.  
  
"So I can do this," Chloe said, pulling Clark to her for a kiss.  
  
Clark's eyes got wide before he settled into the kiss. "What was that for?"  
  
"I was just finishing the kiss we almost had at the Spring Formal," Chloe explained, also blushing.  
  
"I've wanted to finish that kiss for years," Clark admitted.  
  
"I'm glad," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"I wasn't satisfied with that kiss," Clark said.  
  
Chloe was confused, but caught on quickly. "Me either."  
  
Clark leaned in for another kiss.  
  
When Chloe finally leaned back she was breathless. "Here comes another one," Chloe said gripping Clark's hand.  
  
Clark rubbed the back of Chloe's hand. "The worst part's over. Almost done. There."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Ouch."  
  
"You okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe answered. "Can I do this? Without medication?"  
  
"You can if you think you can," Clark replied. "You're strong enough if you want it."  
  
"I do," Chloe told him.  
  
"We'll all be here for you," Clark assured her.  
  
"I know," Chloe said as everyone walked back in.  
  
"My turn," Lex said walking up to Clark.  
  
"Your turn?" Clark asked, confused.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Clark, scoot over."  
  
Clark scooted and Lex sat next to Chloe.  
  
"My turn, too," Lana said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Pete grumbled and made room for Lana. 


	35. 35

Chapter 35- Delivery  
  
"Okay, we're ready to deliver," Doctor Mack said. "Which guy, if any do you want to stay?"  
  
Chloe looked helplessly to each of her friends.  
  
"Guys, please excuse us for a moment," Martha asked.  
  
"What do I do?" Chloe asked desperately. "I want Clark here, because he's Clark. I want Pete, because he's my best friend. I want Lex, because he cares so much. I don't want to hurt any of them."  
  
"Chlo, neither of them will be hurt by your decision. I promise. They know they can't all be in here," Lana said.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Any suggestions?"  
  
Martha smiled. "You know my choice, but I'm prejudiced."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Lan?"  
  
"The truth in my opinion? Go with Clark. Pete is your best friend, but he doesn't expect that to influence your opinion. Lex loves you, but he's not as close to you as Clark is," Lana explained.  
  
"Clark," Chloe decided.  
  
"I'll get him," Martha said with a smile.  
  
When Clark walked in Doctor Mack turned to him. "Clark, I need you to sit on the bed behind Chloe. Chloe lean up against him, he'll support you."  
  
Clark took his place and wrapped his arms around Chloe above her stomach. Chloe held onto his hands.  
  
"Martha and Lana. I need you two to each take one of Chloe's legs. When she pushes you'll provide the opposite force. Chloe, put your knees over the crook of their arms," Doctor Mack instructed. "When I say go I want you to push to the count of ten. Clark, you can count for her."  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Ready? Push," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"One, two, three," Clark started.  
  
Chloe pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"Four, five six, seven," Clark continued.  
  
Chloe groaned as she kept pushing.  
  
"Eight, nine, ten," Clark finished.  
  
"Good, Chloe. Relax," Doctor Mack said. "When the next contraction starts you'll push again."  
  
Chloe gripped Clark's hands tightly.  
  
"Push," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"Ahh," Chloe moaned.  
  
"One, two, three, four," Clark started.  
  
Martha and Lana pushed against Chloe's knees. "You're doing great," Martha said.  
  
"Eight, nine, ten," Clark said.  
  
Chloe leaned back against Clark as Clark brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Again," Doctor Mack instructed.  
  
Chloe gritted her teeth.  
  
"Two, three, four, five," Clark counted.  
  
"Ohhh," Chloe moaned.  
  
"Six, seven, eight, nine," Clark continued. "Ten."  
  
"Wonderful," Doctor Mack said. "Lana, give her a piece of ice to suck."  
  
Lana took the cup of ice chips and helped Chloe take one.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said gratefully.  
  
Lana smiled and resumed her place by Chloe.  
  
"Here you go again," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"One, two, three," Clark said.  
  
Tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks. "It hurts!"  
  
"Keep going," Doctor Mack urged.  
  
"Six, seven, eight," Clark continued.  
  
"I can't," Chloe said.  
  
"Ten," Clark finished.  
  
Chloe cried. "Owww."  
  
"Just a few more," Doctor Mack assured her.  
  
"I can't," Chloe said. "I can't do it."  
  
"Chloe, it's too late to take medication. You can do this," Martha said softly. "Hold onto Clark."  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Push," Doctor Mack told Chloe.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five," Clark started.  
  
Chloe latched onto Clark with all her might. "Clark!"  
  
"Seven, eight, nine, ten," Clark finished.  
  
Chloe collapsed against Clark. Clark gently kissed Chloe's hair and stroked her stomach.  
  
"I can see the head. Just a few more," Doctor Mack replied.  
  
"Do I have to?" Chloe asked.  
  
Doctor Mack laughed. "Yes, you have to."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Chloe said.  
  
"Now, Chloe," Doctor Mack said.  
  
Clark kissed Chloe's head again as he began to count.  
  
"You can do it, Chlo. Come on," Lana said with a smile.  
  
Chloe pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"Seven, eight, nine, ten," Clark counted.  
  
"No more," Chloe begged. "Please?"  
  
Clark tightened his arms around Chloe. "You're strong, you can do it."  
  
"You're the strong one, Farmboy," Chloe said, her breaths ragged.  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"One more push," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six," Clark said.  
  
"Faster, Scooby," Chloe said between breaths.  
  
"Nine, ten," Clark finished.  
  
"I'm going to die," Chloe said honestly.  
  
"No you're not," Martha said.  
  
"Chloe, you're doing fantastic," Lana encouraged.  
  
"How do you know? You've never had a baby," Chloe shot back.  
  
"You never know." said Lana mischievously.  
  
"As glad as I am to see that my sarcastic wit is rubbing off on you, Lang, now is not in the time for me to question your past!" said Chloe.  
  
"One more push," Doctor Mack said.  
  
"You already said that," Chloe complained.  
  
"I mean it this time," Doctor Mack assured her.  
  
"Yeah, right," Chloe muttered.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Clark counted.  
  
"That's it. I don't care if I-" Chloe started. She was cut off when she heard a scream.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's Adora," Clark said, kissing Chloe's head over and over.  
  
Chloe started to cry.  
  
"You can hold her for a minute, then I have to take her to clean her up," Doctor Mack said.  
  
Chloe took the wrapped up bundle. "This is my baby?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," Martha said.  
  
"She's beautiful, Chloe," Lana exclaimed.  
  
"She's mine," Chloe whispered. "Look, Clark!"  
  
Clark laughed. "She's perfect." 


	36. 36

Chapter 36- It's My Turn  
  
"Let me hold her," Pete begged.  
  
"No," Chloe insisted. "She's mine."  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Chloe asked, glaring at Clark.  
  
Clark held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"I thought so," Chloe said smugly. She refocused her attention back on the sleeping infant in her arms. She leaned down and gently kissed Adora's forehead.  
  
"Please?" Pete asked.  
  
"Fine," Chloe agreed. "But sit down."  
  
Pete sat and Chloe carefully placed Adora in his arms.  
  
Chloe whined and everyone laughed.  
  
"My turn next," Lex said, more of a demand than a question.  
  
Chloe whined again and looked to Clark for support.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. It's my turn after Lex," Clark said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"If you wake her up, I swear."Chloe trailed off.  
  
"I'll have to second that," Lana agreed with a smile.  
  
"It's my turn now," Lex said, reaching for Adora.  
  
Pete moved out of Lex's reach.  
  
"Chloe," Lex complained.  
  
"Pete, hand her over," Chloe said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Clark moved behind her to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Mmm. Yummy," Chloe said relaxing against Clark.  
  
Lana laughed when she looked at Lex. "You look like you're holding the most precious thing in all the world."  
  
Lex looked up, his eyes filled with awe. "I am."  
  
"Aww." Lana crooned.  
  
Chloe smiled proudly. "That's my baby he's talking about."  
  
"My turn," Clark said, standing quickly.  
  
"But I was just getting comfy," Chloe complained.  
  
"Too bad," Clark said, sitting next to Lex and taking Adora.  
  
"Adora, Adora, Adora," Chloe whined.  
  
Clark held Adora for a minute before she began to wail. "Mommy's turn," Clark said, quickly handing her to Chloe.  
  
"Wimp," Chloe said grinning. "You're just hungry aren't you, sweet baby."  
  
Chloe draped a blanket over Adora and herself before undoing her nursing bra.  
  
"Uh, Chloe." Lex started.  
  
Chloe looked at him.  
  
"What Lex means is."Pete said.  
  
Clark laughed. "They want to ask you a question."  
  
Pete shot Clark a dirty look. "You wanted to know, too."  
  
"Guys, what is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark blushed. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?" Chloe asked as Lana burst into laughter.  
  
"You guys- You're hilarious!" Lana said, trying to stop laughing. When she got herself under control she looked at Chloe. "They want to know if breast feeding hurts."  
  
Chloe chuckled. "No, it doesn't. It did at first, but I got used to it."  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
"Spill it," Chloe said. "I know you have more questions."  
  
"Nope, that's it," Pete said.  
  
"You sure?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"For now," Clark said.  
  
Chloe shifted Adora to the other breast before continuing. "You three are too cute!"  
  
"Not again," Lana whined.  
  
"Chloe said we're cute," Lex said, covering his face like a kid.  
  
Pete giggled, "A girl thinks we're cute!"  
  
"I think she likes us," Clark snickered.  
  
Chloe laughed. "For a millionaire, a politician, and a Farmboy, you three are goofy."  
  
"Chloe said we're goofy," Lex said, once again covering his face.  
  
Pete giggled. "A girl thinks we're goofy."  
  
"I think she likes us," Clark snickered.  
  
"We've created monsters," Chloe told Lana.  
  
"Chloe said we're-" Lex started.  
  
Chloe cut him off. "Enough. We get the point. All done," she said laying Adora on her shoulder to burp her.  
  
"Let me do it," Lana said.  
  
"Fine with me," Chloe replied, laying the burp rag on Lana's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's still my turn," Clark said.  
  
"Calm down. You have more of a chance to hold her than any of these guys," Chloe said, gesturing to Pete and Lex.  
  
"And why is that?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Any of you three want to field that question?"  
  
"You're her boyfriend," Pete, Lana, and Lex answered at the same time.  
  
Clark hit himself in the head. "I keep forgetting that."  
  
"No you don't. You just like hearing it," Chloe said knowingly.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Clark asked, leaning over to kiss Chloe.  
  
"Not when you ask like that," Chloe said with her trademark smile.  
  
Lana handed Adora back to Chloe. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that anymore?"  
  
Pete stood and tilted Lana backwards, kissing her thoroughly.  
  
"Question retracted," Lana said, out of breath.  
  
Clark, Lex, and Chloe laughed.  
  
"Are you two ever getting married?" Lex asked in exasperation.  
  
"As soon as you tell your father off," Pete said pointedly.  
  
"We'll never get married," Lana said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I resent that," Lex said, pouting.  
  
Chloe burst into laughter.  
  
"What?" Lex asked.  
  
"I still find it hilarious whenever you pout, or whine, or do anything that people would never imagine a Luthor doing," Chloe said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I mean, no one would ever think that you would pout."  
  
"I'm not pouting," Lex insisted, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"It's not a bad thing," Chloe told him. "It means that you are comfortable enough around us to be the real Lex Luthor."  
  
"As opposed to the fake Lex Luthor?" Lex asked, his eyes full of amusement.  
  
"As opposed to Business Lex," Chloe answered, setting Adora in Clark's arms.  
  
"That sounds like an action figure. 'Coming to stores this October, BUSINESS LEX so you too can feel the joy of hostile business take-overs!" Pete finished his mock announcer's voice with a laugh.  
  
"There's a very big difference in those two people," Lana said seriously, swatting Pete on the shoulder.  
  
"You're telling me," Lex agreed. "Well, I'm glad I can be myself around you all. I don't have to watch my back every second."  
  
"We're glad to help," Clark said, rocking Adora.  
  
"I know you are," Lex said with a smile.  
  
"My turn," Chloe said reaching for Adora.  
  
"Uh-uh," Clark said, moving away from Chloe.  
  
Chloe stood up. "Ooh, you're asking for it. Give me my baby!"  
  
Clark grinned. "Uh-uh."  
  
"You're asking for it, Kent," Chloe warned.  
  
"Ooh, she used your last name. Give up now," Pete said.  
  
"Uh-uh," Clark repeated.  
  
"Clark Kent, if you don't give her to me now I will tell Lex and Pete everything," Chloe said, glaring at Clark.  
  
Clark's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try her," Lana said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Clark quickly handed Adora back to Chloe.  
  
Chloe bent down to kiss Clark quickly. "You're right. I wouldn't have. There was actually a reason that I wanted everyone to come here."  
  
"That being?" Lex asked.  
  
"You're impatient," Chloe said, setting Adora into her carrier. "I've been thinking about godparents for Adora."  
  
"We're listening," Pete said, intrigued.  
  
"Now if either of you don't want to, I understand. It's big responsibility," Chloe said. "Lana, I'd like for you to be the godmother. If anything happens to me you will be Adora's guardian."  
  
"I'm flattered," Lana said. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Great. Lex, I'd like for you to be Adora's godfather. Again, if anything happens to e you and Lana will be her guardians," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, I'd be honored," Lex said in shock.  
  
Pete's and Clark's faces dropped.  
  
"Let me explain. Pete, I didn't pick you because you'll already be with Lana. Therefore you'll have a direct role no matter what," Chloe explained.  
  
Pete nodded. "That makes sense."  
  
"What about me?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark with a slow smile. "I don't plan on ever letting you go, making the need for you to be her godfather a non-issue."  
  
Clark smiled as Chloe kissed him. "I understand," he whispered, before kissing Chloe again. 


	37. 37

Chapter 37- Romantic Farmboy  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Chloe asked warily.  
  
"Chloe, I can handle it. You gave me upwards of ten diapers, five bottle, seven pacifiers, three extra outfits, and three blankets. What else do I need?" Martha asked.  
  
"I left her teddy bear," Chloe said. "We have to go get it."  
  
"Chloe, go have fun with Clark. She doesn't need a teddy bear. We'll be fine," Martha said, shooing the girl out of the door.  
  
"If you're sure," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm sure," Martha insisted.  
  
"Okay, well let me kiss her," Chloe said. She leaned in to kiss Adora. "Mommy will be back soon."  
  
"Chlo, I haven't seen you this protective since you used to carry around your laptop," Clark laughed.  
  
"Okay, I get the point. Bye, Mrs. Kent. Thanks again," Chloe said, allowing Clark to lead her to the car.  
  
"Bye, kids," Martha called before shutting the door.  
  
"Come on," Clark urged.  
  
"I'm coming," Chloe said climbing into the car. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't you wish you knew," Clark said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Yes, I do," Chloe said, sliding over to Clark.  
  
Clark slipped his arm around her shoulders. "We are going to Chandler's field to see the Metropolis skyline from the windmill."  
  
"I've never been to Chandler's Field. Other than that whole buried alive incident," Chloe said, shivering involuntarily.  
  
"That's not something I like to think about," Clark admitted.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You and me both."  
  
"I love you," Clark said, glancing at Chloe.  
  
Chloe snuggled in closer to Clark. "I love you, too."  
  
"Good," Clark said.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Good?"  
  
"Yes, good," Clark repeated.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
"Ah, here we are," Clark said pulling up to the windmill.  
  
"Race you to the top," Chloe said. On second thought she added, "And no superpowers."  
  
"I have a better idea," Clark said. He swept Chloe into his arms and started to float to the windmill.  
  
"Are we flying? We're flying!" Chloe said in excitement.  
  
Clark laughed. "We're flying." Clark gently set Chloe on the top of the windmill and stood beside her.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Chloe said, sitting and dangling her feet over the edge.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Clark said, sitting next to her.  
  
"You say that to all the girls," Chloe said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Clark shook his head. "How did you know?"  
  
Chloe swatted his arm. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly to her for a kiss. "Do all the girls do that?"  
  
"No," Clark answered, pulling a box out of his pocket. "And I don't do this to all the girls."  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped.  
  
"Before you say anything let me explain. I love you, Chloe. When you came to the Talon to see me after all those years I knew that I couldn't lose you again. I've waited for years to get you back, and I finally have you. I don't want to leave your side," Clark explained.  
  
"We've only been dating for two months," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"I know. I've wanted you to be my wife since the day you left. I want you at my side for the rest of my life," Clark said.  
  
"Clark-" Chloe started.  
  
"Chloe, just listen. I love you. I need you with me. Please be mine?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "There's so much to think about."  
  
"What is there to not know?" Clark asked.  
  
"Where would we live?" Chloe asked.  
  
"In your house, if it's okay with you," Clark said.  
  
"How would we make a living?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You could either keep working for Lana, or get a job at The Ledger. You have the credentials to get a high-paying job. I'll keep working on the farm. Hopefully some day I can start my own," Clark said.  
  
"What about Adora?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I want to adopt her," Clark said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes. I want you both," Clark said.  
  
"But-" Chloe started.  
  
Clark cut her off. "Yes or no, Chlo. That's all I ask. We can figure out the details later. You're killing me."  
  
Chloe grinned menacingly. "You can't be killed."  
  
"Chloe." Clark moaned.  
  
Chloe grinned. "Yes, Clark."  
  
"Yes?" Clark asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, pulling Clark into another kiss.  
  
Clark slipped the ring out of the box and onto Chloe's finger.  
  
"Can we fly again?" Chloe asked, looking into Clark's eyes.  
  
Clark kissed Chloe as they floated into the air.  
  
The End. 


	38. Lost Soul

Written: April 9, 2002  
  
Last episode seen before writing: Nicodemus  
  
Disclaimer: This song belongs to Faith Hill and the characters to The WB.  
  
Lost Soul  
  
*When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life*  
  
Clark had always felt blessed by Chloe's friendship. He loved her so much! He was glad that they had been friends.  
  
*When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face, you were right there for me*  
  
Chloe was always by his side. Giving him advice, grilling him with questions about the latest "Wall of Weird" article, or just keeping his head out of the clouds. How could he have missed his chance?  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
(And everywhere I am, there you'll be)*  
  
Chloe was gone now. He hadn't been able to save her from herself. If he had only known how she felt he could of saved her from her pain. Pain that he had caused unknowingly. But, it was too late now. All he had left of Chloe was her journal filled with all her tears over him.  
  
*Well you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all, the strength you gave to me*  
  
She was always able to be the strong, level-headed one. She never stopped supporting him, even when he was crushing her heart in his own hand. He never saw the look in her eyes when she looked at him. He never saw the way she lit up when he came into the room. He never saw.  
  
*Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you, you were right there for me*  
  
He owed everything to her, his happiness, his success. He loved her now. He loved her like she had loved him. He wondered if she still did love him. He had to tell her and bring her back to him!  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
(And everywhere I am, there you'll be)*  
  
When he went to see her he saw the pain and self-hatred in her eyes. As he talked to her she just stood there blankly. He wished she would at least hit him, or yell or something! He told her he loved her, that he was sorry, and that he needed her. When he hugged her she gave in and cried.  
  
*'Cause I always saw in you, my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
  
Right there*  
  
  
  
He saw her everyday and little by little she became the Chloe he had always known. He would never let her get away again! She was still doubtful that it was all real, but he would prove himself to her!  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
(And everywhere I am, there you'll be)*  
  
When she laughed for the first time since he had met her at her apartment months before he thought they would be okay. When he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, he knew they would be okay.  
  
*There you'll be* 


End file.
